Emily's Excellent Expeditions!
by ScreamoDreamo
Summary: Leaving her own universe behind, Emily embarks on a long and horrid quest to find and kill her older brother, Arin Manson, who killed their parents and siblings with a Katana. Now, Emily equipped with the Sharingan and the hate for her older brother, she must traverse the most bright and happy universes, to the most brutal and depressing ones on an adventure to gain more power.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, to Zombocom. Oh, this isn't Zombocom? Oh! Then welcome, to Emily's Excellent Expeditions!  
I am a Pokemon known as a "Lucrario." Although I can easily speak your human language. This story will not just feature the Animatronics, but many, many others as well as we delve into the world of other dimentions and universes and discover the secrets within. We will meet familier characters that we know and love, and those that we know and hate. We will see friendships, and betrayal. Now, let us begin on this journey by famous and critically acclamed author, ScreamoDreamo.

Chapter 1: Kolaido Scope.

1 month after the events of the Pimpin' Purple saga, Emily is asleep in her bed, recovering from a 2 day long cat fight between her and Izumi Konata, as after she punched her in the throat she game back the week before this and assaulted her with a knife.  
But Emily was not too injured, and imidiatly kicked her in the cunt. But not only did Emily kick her in the cunt, she also ripped her panties off of Konata, gripped the insides of her vaginal lips, and tugged really hard, causing Konata much pain. Konata, once having a perfect innie pussy, now has eternal beef curtains that strech out for an inch. As she lay in her bed, it is storming out, and a loud thunder boom wakes her up.  
"AHH! Oh.. It's just the thunder.. -nervously- hahaha... Ugh.. God, this fuckin' stab wound.. What a blue haired bitch.. fucking woman child.."  
She gets up, and walks to the bathroom. "I got to shit something fierce..." She walks into the bathroom, and comes out 11 minutes later. "Holy cow,  
that wasn't even satisfying." She walks down stairs to get some Mountain Dew. She pours her a glass of it. "mmm.. Mountain Dew...Because I like to I love to do the Dew." She drinks the whole glass in an instant. "Ahh.. Much better" Seh hears something weird, and walks into th living room. And what she sees will stay with her forever. "M-MOM! DAAAD!" "Ah, my little sister. So naive.." "ARNOLD!" "My name is Arin..." "ARIN! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!  
OUR MOTHER! OUR FATHER! OUR LITTLE BROTHER!" "Foolish little sister. I did this to.. measure the extent of my abilities." "YOUR ABILITIES! GRR.. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"  
She charges at him, but he simply appears in front of her in a flash of light from the lightning." "Ahh!" "Foolish little sister.. you aren't strong enough to mess with the power of a Uchiha.."  
"YOU'RE NOT A FUCKING UCHIHA! WE ARE THE MANSON FAMILY! NOT SOME FUCKING WEIRD ASS FAMILY WITH SOMETHIGN CALLED THE "SHARINGAN!" " "Foolish little sister...  
You are a Uchiha.. As am I." "OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU FUCKING WEEABOO I SWEAR I'M GOING TO FUCKING KLILL YOU!" "Hahahaha.. look at your eyes, little sister." He picks up a mirror from the table, and points it at her face, revealing that her eye is red with a single comma looking symbol on the bottom right of each eye. "You are a Uchiha, you have the Sharingan. As.."  
He opens his eyes, revealing that he has the same patern, but with the commas in the top and bottom left of his eye. "Do I..." The commas in his eyes change into a round linked chain looking thing.  
"hmhmhm.. Foolish little sister, you never knew that I had this power. Now. I'll use it on you!" The wood from the floor wraps around her arms, legsm torso and neck. "Come and face me when you have the same eyes as me." He dissapears after a flash of lightning brightens up the room." Emily starts sobbing. "Dad..Mom.. Adrian.. My parents and my little brother.. Why did THEY have to die.. I was more of a match for him.. Why didn't he kill ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME INSTEAD!" She bawls herself to sleep.

It is now 11 o' cock, according to Emily's Cock Clock. And Emily is awake, crying. The door opens, and an well spoken female Japanese voice is heard. "Hello? Emily? It's me, Vixie... Are... Oh my God! Emily!"  
She hurries over to Emily and breaks the wooden floor beams that are holding her. Emily hugs her tightly. "My mom and dad.. and my baby brother!" "Oh.. Emily.. I'm so sorry.. If I had been here I would have protected you all...I'm so sorry I wasn't here!" She hugs Emily back. "Come on, Emily. Come to the Pizzaria with me. We'll call a service later." "al..right..." She takes Emily back to the Pizzaria. "Oi, Lass! How are you?"  
Have you been crying?" "Foxy, her parents were killed. We don't know who." "It was my Older Brother, Arin!" Everyone: "WHAT?!" "But, lass.. Why would your older brother do it? I thought he was a follower of the Ol'  
captain above!" "I thought so too.. but he killed them to "measure his abilities." Mangle speaks her mind. "Why does that sound familer.." A old man with a bandage over his right eye, and a cast on his right arm. "It's because that happened once to someone I know." Emily looks at them man. "Who are you?!" "My name is Hideki Shimaro. Pleased to meet you, Emily." "How do you know me?!" "Because, I'm like you." He takes the bandage off of his right eye, revealing a 3 comma sharingan. "You have one of those weird eyes! Are you an Uchiha?!" "Why, no Emily. I took this one who was a criminal. I'm not a Uchiha, but you aren't either." "I FUCKING KNEW IT." "But you still have the eyes, which is odd. I have been following you for quite some time. But I did so at a dangerous cost. My life. Why, that battle you had with Jackson the Killer, I almost died." "But I didn't see you..."  
"Of course you didn't, I'm a ninja. I'm good at what I do." "Why have you been following me?" "Because, you can help me achieve my goals." "..What goal?" "Your brother's eyes." The wind blows hard outside the Pizzaria.  
"What?! My brother's eyes?!" "Yes. I need his Sharingan for my collection. I use the Sharingan to bring criminals to justice. These eyes have great power to those who know how to use them." "How can I use the Sharingan?"  
"You have to just activate them." "How?" "I don't know, I'm not a Uchiha. They are just able to do it." "Alright.. I'mm give it a try.." "She closes her eyes, and opens them, revealing nothing different. "Did I do it?" "No."  
She does it again. "Did I do it now?" "No." She does it again. "Now?" "No." "Grr..." She does it again. "Now?!" "No" "What the fuck, man. How do I do this?!" "Try thinking of Arin." "She closes her eyes, thinking of her brother,  
and how he killed their family. She opens them again, revealing the Sharingan eye. "There you go! Hmm, a single Tomoe. We'll have to nurture the Sharingan to get it at it's full power." "How?" "You must go through tramatic events."  
"That's messed up. I already went through one!" "For a single Tomoe, yes. More are required until you can get the Mongekyo." "The what?" "The Mongekyo Sharingan. An advanced form of Sharingan. It has a different shape that the 3 single Tomoes." "My brother had that! It was like a chain instand of a .. a.. To mo ay.." "Toe-Moe-Ay." "Tomoe. Thanks, Hideki!" "No problem. Do you want to know how you can obtain the power?" "Yes! I want to kill my brother!"  
"You must murder your best friend." "WHAT?!" "The Uchiha are fueled by hatred, and losing one friend can ignite that hatred. However when you lose a loved one, that can send you into a state of utter despair, and that will unlock the Mongekyo Sharingan." "I'm not going to murder my best friend!" "You don't have to, you just have to experiance a more tradgic event than losing your parents." "This is bullshit. This is a bullshit power." "Indeed it is, but something must have happened to your brother to obtain the Mangeyko Sharingan. Maybe murdering his parents did it." "I doubt it, he never liked mom and dad. He was a fucking jock fuck when he was growing up, and considered his parents utter sinenrs when he converted to Christanity." "Well, something happened to him. But that doesn't matter now. You need to nurture the sharingan and whatever other powers you may posess." "Alright, I gotta find Mukakid to train." "Who is this "Mukakid" ?"  
"Oh, he's a black salamander who is also a fairy from the Fairy Forest, but he calls himself a Salafairy and when he crawls into my vagina he gives me a lot of power." "What?" "Yes. All of that you heard is true." "Why does he need to..crawl..  
nevermind. I've seen and heard of worse. But find that creature and train with it, you will need all of it to track down and kill Arin Manson." "Alright, I will!" "Oh, and your brother has escaped into another dimension." "HE WHAT?!" "Yes, he did indeed travel to another universe. I believe this one has strange creatures that, that world calls "Pokemon." "Wait what." "Yes, Pokemon. It is a strange world with even stranger creatures. The humans force them to battle in vicious tournaments to the death." "Well, shit. Alright. I guess I'll go there. The freak is probably trying to fuck those creatures anyway." Mangle speaks. "I'm sure you want to do the same, Emily." "I-I don't! You're such a pervert!" "Emily, you have sex with a robot with a strap on penis." Hideki looks at Emily with grossed out eyes. "She.. She does? I mean I watch her often but..You know what. It is none of my buisness to keep track of her affairs." "Damn right! It's between me and Foxy. And fuck you,  
Mangle you fucking weeaboo." "I rescued you!" "You just insulted me you Japanophile fuck!" "Fuck you, Emily!" "I'm about to rip you a new asshole." "Fuck you, E-" The Hideki interupts. "Stop this bickering, you two! Emily, you need to hurry. Your brother could already be obtaining more power as we speak! Get stronger as soon as you can! Danzo places his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" A scroll appears in a puff of smoke on the ground. He picks it up and opens it, and it turns into a portal to a sunny looking prairie. "This is where you will end up once you go through. I will watch your progress with my eye." He dissipears in a puff of white smoke. "Alright, here goes nothing!" She takes a step forward, but stops. "Foxy, come with me to the cove." She walks briskly with unease. Foxy follows. "Um, lass. We need to talk." "Uh oh, what is it? Did it break?" "No.. Not at all, it works fine. But we.. Need to talk about us." "Oh. Ok. Can we do it after the fucking?" "Emily, I want us to see other people." "w-what.."  
"Aye, Emily. I.. want to see other people. It just doesn't feel right dating a child." "You're breaking up with me?!" Tears flow down her cheeks. "Aye, lass.. It's.. just wrong for an old guy like me to me making love to a beautiful girl like you." "B-b-b-b-b-but.."  
"No buts! I've always seen you more as a little sister anyway." "Then you were fucking your little sister!" "Aye, but 'Tis normal for a miserable scoundral like me to do. I'm sorry.. Emily. Please, go find your brother." "-sniff- Fine! Fuck you then!" She walks over back to the portal. Freddy walks over to Emily and puts his hand on her head. "Poor little Emily. It's never easy being in a relationship." "It was for me! It was easy..for me.." "Yes, for you. But Foxy has been feeling not so clean. Well less clean than before.  
Even a Pirate has morals." "Fuck morals.. they're so stupid!" "Then why kill your brother? If you have no morals, then sit down and die. What's the point of living if you can't even live for anything?" "I'll live.. For revenge!" "Oh dear.." "See you, all..." "Our thoughts are with you, Emily." A high pitched voice is heared on her sholder. "I'm comin' too Emily!" "Mukakid!" "That's right, it's me! The great and powerful Mukakid!" "You aren't powerful, you black motherfucker." Mangle speaks. "Do you want me to come with you?"  
"No. Some battles you have to fight alone. It's my responsability." "You're taking a Salamander with you." "He's more of a weapon than anything else." "Hey! I'm not just a weapon! I'm a person too!" "No you aren't, you black fuck! Come on. We're going." She steps into the portal, and it sucks her in faster than a tight virgin pussy sucks in a glorious white monkey cock. The portal closes behind her as she falls face first into the soft grass. "OOF!" She gets up quickly. "Alright.. Pokemon world. Where could my brother have gone in this innocent place. Hmm.." She looks around her, a forest to her right, a city in the distance to her left, and a large prairie to behind her. "I think I'll check out the forest. My brother isn't stupid, he'll hide. Plus he's reclusive. She walks into the forest, where many Pokemon await her. As she travels through the forest, she spots a Fenniken. "What is that? Hey, you! Pokemon!" "Fen? Fen!" The Fenniken runs away." "No wait! I just want to talk a bit!" She runs after it. "Wait! Stop running! ..Dammit!" The Fenniken jumps over a bush, as does Emily.  
When she makes the jump, she sees the Fenniken standing behind an Eevee. "F-Fenniken.." "Ee? Eevee?" "Fen.." "Can you understand them, Mukakid?" "Kid, I'm not a Pokemon. I'm a fairy." "A Fairy type Pokemon?!" "Not a Pokemon!" "Oh well.. Heeyyy.. little Eevee!" She walks over to them, slowly. "Eevee!" Says the rightion defensive Eevee. "I'm not going to hurt you!" "Yeah, she'll just try to have sex with you!" "EEVEEEEE?!" "Oh my god, shut the FUCK UP, MUKAKID YOU LITTLE FAGGOT, I WILL CRUSH YOUR FUCKING INSIDES WITH MY BARE HANDS. Ahem.. Now, just be calm, I'm not going to harm, or molest you in any way, shape, or form." She kneels down, and holds her hand out. "Ee?" The Eevee walks closer. "Fen, Feni!" The Eevee sniffs her hand a little bit. Emily rubs her hand on the side of Eevee's face.  
"Vee!" The Eevee rubs it's head on her hand. "There we go. See? I'm a nice girl." "Yeah, when you get your way." "Say one more negative thing and I'll kill you, Mukakid." "Bullshit, you need me!" "No, I don't. I have Eevee and it's little friend here." "Y-You wouldn't dare kill me!"  
"You crawl into my vagina without my consent, that counts as rape, you fucktard." "Oh.. I'm sorry.." "So, are you going to introduce me to your little friend here, Eevee?" "Vee! Eevee Eev!" "Fen..Fennikin..." The Fenniken walks toward them, with caution. Emily reaches out,  
but theFenniken steps back a little. "No no no... It's alright, little Fennikin. The Fennikin walks up to Emily, and she pets it. "Fen!" "See? I'm a friendly girl. Say, are you a boy or a girl?" "Fen!" "Oh, right.. You don't speak English. Hmm. Ah! Are you a boy?" "Fen." "shake or nod."  
"The Fennikin shakes it's head." "Oh, so you're a girl! Cool! We'll be the best girlfriends ever! What about you, Eevee?" "Vee!" "Right, are you a girl too?" "The Eevee shakes it head." "Oh, so you're a boy. Well reguardless, we'll be pals! Say, have you seen a man around here?" They both shake their heads "Damnit! I'll have to look elsewhere. Well, I guess I can ask around the City. Hey, want to come with?" "Vee!" "F-..Fennikin.." "Vee Eevee Vee!" "Fennikin..Fen.." Emily picks the Eevee up, and he crawls onto her left sholder, and does the same with Fenniken but the Fennikin crawls onto her right, forcing Mukakid ontop of her head." "Hey, what's the big idea, toots?!" "F-Fennikin!" She gets read to hop down. "Oh, don't mind him, Fennikin. He's just a sour puss!" "Fuck you, Emily!" "No, fuck you! Bitch ass mother fucker!" "Listen, just try to cooperate, alright?" "Fine.  
But you gotta treat me with respect too, got that?" "Fine by me. Now let's go to the city!" She walks out of the Forest, and finds a dirt road. "Perfect! A road, this will lead us to the City! Shame I don't have a bike. Oh well! She starts walking toward the city. "On the road, far from home,  
you don't have to feel alone. Brave and strong, together will be, it's our destiny! We will be heroes! We can change the world if we try, I'll go where you go. Forever friends, you and I.. We will be heroes! all 4 of us! Believe it! We will be.. we... will be.." She keeps thinking of her mom and dad, and howm much she hates her own brother.

HEY, WHO ARE YOU?! I'm Rodger Parsons, the narrator for Pokemon series. I will do the endings. Like Hell you will! Aura... A gunshot is heard on mic. Now that the Pokemon is out of the way...

Emily, now on her way to Lumiose City, has 2 hopefully faithful companions. But darkness is at work even in this universe. But can Emily handle it? Can she end the life of her brother who caused her so much pain? Tune in to Emily's Excellent Expeditions! Oh, and I didn't kill the Lucario, I shot him with a tranquilizer dart. It souned like a gunshot because I was supposed to murder a guy an hour ago for the New York Mafia. I didn't want to kill him, and they wanted proof. So I got a gun that fires.. it doesn't matter. See you next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Today, I, ScreamoDreamo will- crackling noise, static.

"Is this thing on? Good! I am known as Bane, and while my crew is jacking off in the get-a-way van, I will read this story. Out..Of..Sheer bordem.

Chapter 2: Degeneracy

On the road, far from home, Emily is nearing the City. "Boy, I sure hope I can find my brother.." about 20 minutes pass, and they finally reach the City. " "Welcome to.. Lumios City" Huh. Alright, then!" She enters the city. She walks through the city, mesmerized at the buildings, people, Pokemon, and general futuristicness of the city. "Whoaa.. It's amazing!" A dark, creepy voice could be heard from an Allyway. "Hey.. Hey miss.. you lookin' for somethin'? Maybe somone?" "Actully, yes. I am." "Who're you lookin' for?" "My brother.. He ran off from home and now I have to find him." "Heh heh heh.. I might know where to find him. Com'ere!"  
She walks into the ally, closer to them an in the dirty, brown trenchcoat and fedora. "Alright, miss. You'll probably find him where everyone else "runs off" to. He gives her a piece of paper.  
"Palace of Pokelove?" "Heh heh.. Yeah. It's just down the street. In the store named "PokePuffers," and tell'em Pervy Pete sent'cha." "Alright, thanks mister!" "Heh heh heh... no problem." She wallks out of the ally, and down the street, and not long after, she finds the PokePuffers. She walks in, seeing many types of Poke puffs lined up on shelves, all unique and looking very tasty, even to a human like her. "Ah, a little girl! With Pokemon! Are you a trainer or are these your pets?" "Neither." "Oh, you refer to them as your friends, then." "That, and I'm looking for my brother."  
"Well, I haven't seen a boy in here for a couple of days." "Well, a man said he could be in a place like this, but I don't think he would come to a place like this..." "Oh, why not? Who wouldn't want to buy some Pokepuffs from my little bakery?" "A man who murdered my family." "Oh... then Pervy Pete sent you... Alright, I will let you into the secret room he told you about. But be warned. What you will see in here, will go against everything you know about Pokemon." She pushes a button from under the counter, and the floor opens up, revealing a rectangular hole with stairs. "Go ahead, but just prepare yourself.  
Things you will see.. is not for the feint of heart." "I'll be fine. I've had sex with a robot who broke up with me before this trip, killed a pimp with demonic powers, found out I was an Uchiha, and had my family killed in the same house I was sleeping in. I doubt I'll be FAZEd." Dumbfounded, the woman looks blankly at her, as Emily walks down the stairs. She walks for about 10 seconds before she reaches a door. She opens it, and it shows a torch lit room, with a reception desk with a African-Kalosian manning it. "Ah, and hello little lady. Are you here to recieve or give?" "Neither, I'm looking for a man that looks sort of like me." "Oh, sorry about that. Well I haven't seen anyone with white hair, there was a blond guy who was here a day ago." "How old was he?" "About 30. I would think." "Oh, then that wouldn't be him." "But then again,  
we have a lot of people, I usually can't remember who we get. So the person you're looking for might still be here, as we are also an underground Hotel." "Do you mind if I look around?" "Not a bit, young lady." "You're not going to stop me because I'm an 11 year old girl...?" "No, Ma'am. We have had 10 year olds come here before, a boy and his Snivy. Chased out of his hometown, poor fellow." "Uh...huuhh... Well, I'm off to look around."  
"Sure thing, Ma'am" She walks to the door on the left. "Ah! That's the door for the uh.. employees.. Don't want to go there unless you want to apply. Although, chances are they won't let you apply since you're a human."  
"Wait, humans don't work here?" "I'm the only human that does, ma'am." "Hmm.. You're really polite and nice for a man of color. All the men of your skin tone have been so mean to me and tried to kill me or rape me to death."  
"Well shame on those men! Bringing dishonor to people of darker color! Especially in front of a little girl! But then again, we don't have much racial problems in this world. It's mostly special problems between humans and Pokemon,  
and between Pokemon and Pokemon." "Well, if you'd like to get together sometime..." "Oh, no thank you little lady. I'm not confortible dating a woman under the age of 18." "Oh well, I tried." She walks around the desk, and into the right door, opening, entering, and closing it behind her. Which is made of wood. She sees a large, long, and very elongated...halway. Full of doors and moans from men and...other things Emily can't even describe. "-gulp- I hope..  
I don't get raped..." She walks to one of the doors, and opens it, but only a crack. She sees a fat man having vaginal doggystyle sex with a Mightyena. "Oh my god..." Emily thinks to herself. She closes the door quietly. "Alright, 1 down, 100 more left to go. Emily, for about an hour and a half, searches the rooms, finding not her brother, but humans and occasionally pokemon having sex with Poke-Prostitutes. "I guess he's not here... Hey, what's poking me?"  
She reaches down her back, under the Eevee, discovering that it's his small Eevee Peeny poking her. "Eevee! What is wrong with you?!" "Vee! Eevee!" "You're a pervert!" From one of the rooms. "Will you shut up?! I'm trying to masturbate in here!" whispering "you're a naughty Eevee!" "vee..." She takes the Eevee off of her back and holds him in front of her. "Gosh, you're a big perv!" She looks down a little, noticing his cute little penis. "I'm dissapointed.. in...  
She opens her mouth, toungue out, closing in on the member of the Eevee. "VEEVEEVEEVEEVEEVEEVEEVEE!" "WHAT?! WHAT?! Oh... dear, I'm..I'm sorry, Eevee.." "Well, it looks like the Uchiha has a soft spot for the little guy!"  
"Shut up, Mukakid... I don't need any smart comments from you. Now let's leave this place." She sets the near molested Eevee on the ground, where it stares into space, wondering what could have been a tender cliche anime-porn moment, or an animal-on-child maiming police case, but follows shortly after. She walks out the door. "Ah, ma'am, did you find him?" "Nope.." "Oh well, better luck next time. Are you going to stay or are you leaving?" "Leaving."  
"Mm-hmm." She walks out of the entire den of sin, and back up to the store. "The woman in the PokePuff store says nothing. And Emily simply walks out of the store, not saying anything either." Thinkning to herself. "Damn this searching. This is going to be harder than finding my 14 pound loli-buster fox dildo in the middle of a dildo factory. Hmm.. Where to look.. I may as well try looking around the Gym, they might have SOME answers." She heads to Lumirose city Gym, also known as. "The Prism Tower." She finds the building after 10 minutes of walking. "Wow, this was easy to find. Well, I guess I'm gonna get started..." But, just then! A shadow appears over the tower, a slightly smaller shadow reflects off the Tower. "Eh? WAIT WHAT?!" As spots the shadow, she sees the reflection, a grim reflection indeed. A grim reflection accompanied by the sound of 2 jet engines at full power. She turns around, seeing a large jumbo-jet. Around the jet are large speakers attached to it. Emily's face gets a fearful expression on it. "WHAT...NO..NO! EVERYONE STAY AWAY FROM THE TOWER!" Someone, over the plane's mic, is heard from the large speakers that are attached to the sides. "WE FLY CHEERFULLY! ARCUA-HU AAKBAARRRRR!" The Jumbo-Jet is SLAMS into the Prism tower, creating a loud explosion, sending glass, rubble, metal and misc. things onto the bystanders below. There, the once proud Prism Tower, now stands halfway up, the top half falling down, onto the horrorfied people below. The top-half lands on people, children, and Pokemon alike. "Oh,my God! Why?! I thought the people in this universe were happy! What could have caused them to do this?! This is unforgivable!" She stares at the smoking, glass cracked, ruined, once proud Prism Tower. In despair and anger. She rushes into one of the stores, and looks for a calender.  
She actually finds one, despite all of the things that has happened. What day is it... Ah! July..11th. I guess this will be remembered for days to come. Come on, everyone. Actually, why aren't the Pokemon screaming?" Mukakid speaks. "Kid,  
the Pokemon are in shock. Look at the Fenniken." She looks over onto her left sholder, seeing Fenniken staring at nothing, with a tearfull expression on her face. "Oh dear.. Come on, let's get out of the city. My brother isn't here..."  
She walks out of the store and picks up the little Eevee that is standing there in shock. "Come on, Eevee, we're leaving." She walks away while the camera faces her front going her direction the same speed as her, letting the carnage appear to her left. Then, another explosion coming from the large, Tower lodged plane, making the bottom half of the building crumble down, making sure that everyone who was near or in the building, is dead. Emily walks away from this explosion as well, making her look like a bad ass in an action movie, despite this being a national tradegy. She reaches the xit of the city after a period of 15 minutes. "We're going back to the forest. I'm going to leave you two there."  
"Vee?!" "Fen?!" "Yeah, I'm just going to get you both killed. Everywhere I go, it's either a black guy trying to kill me or kill me, a family member killing people I love, a blue haired anime wannabe cunt trying to mess with me, or Poke-terrorists blowing up towers with planes. She starts walking, thinking of all of the horrible events. "-sigh-" They finally enter the forest, and it's night time. She sits next to a tree. "Guys.. I'm..really..-yawn-" She falls fast asleep, but wakes up a few hours later to Pokemon arguing. "emm..hmm?" She looks at the arguing Pokemon. Adn it's Fenniken and Eevee. "Vee! Eevee Eeevee!" "Fenn! Fenniken...fen..." "VEE! VEE VEE EEVEE VEEE!" "F-Fen?!" "VEE!" "ugh.. if only I could understand them. "ALL THE SUDDON!"  
A meowth pops out. He has a Jersey accent. "GREETINGS, LITTLE GIRL! IF YOU'RE LOOKIN' FOR A TRANSLATOR, I'M YOUR GUY!" 2 others pop out from the bushes, one with long, oddly shaped red hair, and a man with purple hair.  
In unison: "And we'll sell him to you! For the price of that Pokemon on your head!" "My..Pokemon?" "Ey! I ain't a Pokemon! I'm a Salafairy!" The trio: "IT TALKS! AND IT'S A SALAFAIRY! WE'RE GONNA BE RICH!" "Sure, I'll sell him to you. For the translator of course. BUT FIRST! I wanna see him in action. She walks over to the arguing Poke-couple. "Translate, please." "hmm.. Ah! The Eevee says that the Fenniken never returns the feelings that he gives her, but the Fenniken doesn't know what he's talkin' about." "Really? Is this about love?" "Vee! Vee Vee Vee!" "The little Eevee is denying it, but we all know that it's true." "Evee Vee!" Whelp, it's a deal, you two. Mukakid speaks up. "I AM NOT GOING TO BE SOLD LIKE SOME TRINKET, YA DUMB SLUT!" The trio. "WHOA! WHAT IS WITH THE LANGUAGE?!" "grrr.." She picks up Mukakid and tosses him to the red and purple duo. "Take him, he's very mean and likes to crawl places here he doesn't belong." "THAT WAS FOR YOUR POWERS!  
HOLY SHIT YOU'RE A FUCKING DUMBFUCK!" The duo put him in a cage, a sound-proof cage. "Whelp, guess I'm yours now." The duo speak again. "Thank you for the trade hehehehe!" They run off. "Now, translate. I need to fix this problem. "Alright. Hmm.."  
The 2 continue to argue. "The Eevee is saying.. Whoa. The Eevee says the he loves the Fenniken, and that he'll do anything for her to get her to love him." "Fenniken! Fen Fenniken!" "The Fenniken toots just said that she does love him...As a brother. Talk about a confusing relationship." "VEEEEEEE?!" "That was basically a "what" ." "Alrighty, then! Listen, Eevee.. If she just wants to be your friend, then let her. A girl who's a good friend can easily be a good companion, even without loving you like a girlfriend! Sometimes having a non-lover girlfriend while being a male is better than having a normal best friend. But you got 2! And that's even better than one!" (Raid, From the Pokemon anime series original sountrack plays.) Guys?! You're messing it up! The cops are going to be here if you don't change it to the appropriate music! Hurry get to it! (Silly Psyduck starts playing) You're making it worse! Change it hurry! Fuck! (A muffled voice, asking where the correct cassete tape is supposed to be is heard) It's in the bottom drawer, get it!  
I'm really sorry about this, readers! The crew is trying their best. (The matters settled from the Poke-OST starts playing) That's the one! Perfect! "And I'll be your friend too!" Meowth says. "We'll help you get big and strong, because we're your best friends!"  
"Vee...Ee..Eevee!" "He says "Thank you!" ." "Why, you're welcome. And you can tag along just as long as you see fit!" "Vee! Vee?!" The little Eevee starts to glow white. "Whoa... it's evolving!" Emily says. It starts to change form. "Whoaa..." "Fen..." "Wowie..."  
It form has finally changed, and the light, gone. Eevee has evolved into an Umbreon. "W...Whoa... And Umbreon... My.." She kneels down, and looks closer at the newly formed Umbreon. "My.. quite handsome! If I would have known you would have transformed into this kind of hunk, I would have messed with your feelings a long time ago. an Umbreon is much more handsom in real life." "Real life?" "Oh, nothing, Meowth!" "Tell ya what, why don't we be lovers instead?" "WHAT?! A HUMAN AND A POKEMON IN LOVE?!"  
"Yeah, it happens!" "This.. whatever.." Mukakid's voice is heard. "You..fucking..bitch. -pant- I'm going to wreck your little pussy when I get back up there!" "I thought I sold you!" "Hey, where are you the other 2, Salafairy?" "Laying face up..-pant- choking and vomiting on their own blood." "JESSE! JAMES! NOO!" He rushes over to their last known location. "Did you really kill them, Mukakid?!" "Hah, no. I did, however, lead them off a clif and inti a river. That may or not have killed them." "Oh well, welcome back. I actually knew who they were, I just wanted to settle this argument." "Who were they?" "Thieves. A couple a fucks." "Well, anywho.." She looks back at the Ubmreon. "Say, would you like to be my husband?" "Um...Umbreon!" He nods as he says that. "Great! Hm.. How would you like to fuck on the first day?" "Um..umbreon?" "Um.. Hmm.. Ah!" She unbuttons her pants, and pulls then down, and her pink little panties as well, exposing her tight, little, innie pussy to the elements of the Poke-verse" "UM...Umbreon!" "FEN?! FEN FEN FEN! FENNIKEN!" The Umbreon walks towars her, smelling her loli-snatch. "hehehehehe..." He begins to lap at her V.I.P. "OOH! Hehehehe! Tickles!" He keeps licking her clit and her lips, each lap bringing the loli to a climax. "Wait, I got something better!" She takes off her pants and lays on her back, spreading her legs. "Come on in, the water's warm." Her pussy is leaking female pre-cum. The Umbreon walks closer to her, positioning himself over her belly, letting his member poke the lips to the entrance of a loli pussy. "That's right.. now.. Go ahead!  
Put it in!" "Breon!" He lowers his legs, and thrusts into her soft, tight, wet, lucious almost-virgin-like cock-catcher. "Ahh! So good! So sugoi!" Mukakid speaks. "Are you a fucking weaboo?" "You're so kawaii, Umbreon-Kun!" He starts thrusting very fast, very hard, despite it being his first time with a human, and her first time with a Pokemon. "Ahh! Ahh! Ikimasu! Ikimasu! Ike ike ike ike!" "The fuck are you saying?!" "Watashi no chisana on'nanoko no neko o pondo!" "..what? All I understood was cat." "IKE IKE! IKEEEEEE!" She lets out a torrent of clear water from her pussy, forcing the Umbreon out of her hole." "BREEEOONN?!" "ennng...ffffuck...sugoi kawaii..." "UMBREON!" He forces himself back in, and thrusts with great power, because being a husband is a great responsability. With exactly 32 more thrusts, he cums,  
letting his own torrent of Poke-Cum stream into her. "Bre..-pant- on...bree..-pant-..on.. He pulls out, and some cum splurts out. "Umbreon, Bree?" Emily is fast asleep, naked and happy from an orgasm. "Bre.." He steps over her, and lays down beside her, cum leaking off of his Poke-cock. "So.. this just happened. Alright. I can deal with this. I've delt with my brother eating my littlte sisters and brothers and almost me, I can deal with this. I can deal. "He crawls onto her flat loli chest and snoozes off. The Fenniken, who is in complete shock, of seeing someone she sees as her brother mating with an underage human, falls asleep in the sitting position.

"Lord Danzo, Emily is coming after me. Just as planned."  
"I know. Her Sharingan will awaken it's full power very soon."  
"Anything, to get her closer to God."  
"Yes, anything...indeed."

Alright, guys! Let's get out of here! (A sound of a van's screeching tires are heard shortly after.) 


	3. Chapter 2point5

My name is not important. But you can call me Splinter Cell if you want. I will read this to you and you may or not like it.

Chapter 2.5: No matter what happens, I will always love you.

A lone shadowy figure rests in a tree, stareing Emily and her compatriots down with eyes of tripple comma'd crimson. Not looking down on them, but more with affection. "Emily... My dear little sister... I thought you were happy with just Foxy. But I guess a first long time relationship break-up can really mess up a child's mind.  
Seeing you like this makes me feel ashamed as your older brother, as if I had failed you and God at the same time. I will help you, even if you hate my guts." The lone figure hops down from the tree, and silently walks over to Emily, kneeling down by her side. "I wish you would have followed the path of God instead of this sinful trail of disgust and degeneracy." He leans in and kisses her on the forehead. He then just sits there, looking at her happy, sleeping face. "I'll continue to watch over you." A flashback of him cutting down a squad of gang bangers who try to enter the house via Emily's room with a Katana. "It's a shame that all of those people died, I could have saved them, too." Another flash back of him slicing many of what look like Arabian turban-clad people in the plane, him kicking one and it hitting the control box and sending the plane downward, afterwards the Arabian shouts into the mic, promptply before hitting a building.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that, Emily." He sets down a leather backback beside her that he had on his back, and leaps into the trees, jumping from branch to branch, thinking of what he's going to do when she confronts him once more. He hears rustleing below him, and it's the group from before, he leaps down behind them. "Darn that Salafairy! We'll get him back, James!" "Darn right, we will! And that little girl's gonna get it too!" Arin Speaks. "No, she won't. I'll kill you before you can even get close to her." "Who the heck are you?!" Jesse asks. "My name is Dante. And if you try to hurt my little sister, I'll send your souls to hell." "Oh yeah?!" speaks Mewoth. "Yes, I will. Don't mess with my little sister." He unsheathes his Katana. "We're supposed to settle this in a Pokemon battle!" Jesse says. "I don't give a damn. I'll send your Pokemon to hell as well." "What's with this guy?!" Says James. "Meowth, you're up!" "Me?! Why me, Jesse?!" "Because you're supposed to be able to fight!" "Fine..." He hops in front of Arin. "I'll kill you, little Pokemon. Leave this group and walk the path of rightousness." "Hah! Like I'd ever! Evil is where the good buisness is at! HAH! Fury swipes!"  
Meowth lunges at the Arin, who easily slices Mewoths claws as he tries to slice at him. "AHHHHOOWWWW! These will never grow back!" "Stop fighting, Pokemon. Stop being Evil and I'll let you live."  
"No way, Jose! You're gonna get a Five Star Five Knuckle Knockou-" Meowth's head is cut clean in half, and the top part is kicked toward Jesse and James. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
YOU MOSNTER!" Says the duo "I warned him, will you follow the same fate?" "P-Please... let us go!" James says. "Only if you follow the rightous path, which is being a good person to all, and not doing evil, sinful things." "A-Alright..." James says. Jesse is on the ground in the fetal position, crying. "Good. Now, I will be on my way." He hops back into the trees, jumping from branch to branch once more.  
"It's so sad that I had to resort to violence to get them to follow a better path. Oh well. This doesn't matter in the slightest. I will continue to protect my little sister, by any means nessasary!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Hello, Humans. It is I, Virgil, son of Sparda, and brother to Dante. The long wait for the writing is over.  
He had plenty of time, but like most of you mundane humans, he had no motivation. But enough of explaining the useless reason why he hasn't written anything. Let's begin.

Chapter 3: Difference in anatomy is not enough

It is 10AM, and Emily is still asleep, dreaming. In her dream, she is being choked to death by a man in a boone hat and a green tench coat.  
"P-Please! Let me go! ack!" "HEHEHEHEHEH.. No way, little girl! I'm going to rape you! After you're dead! EEHHEHEHEHEHEH!" As she loses consiousness in her dream, she wakes up to find Umbreon laying on her stomach. Emily gasps for air. "GET OFF MY FUCKING STOMACH!" "BREEEEE!" "FEEEENNNNN!" Her shout was so startling, the Dragonborn himself would masturbate in fear of her visicous tone.  
Umbreon hops off of her, with Emily taking deep breaths. "Don't ever lay on me again, I almost suffacated!" "Bree... Bree?" He walks over to the bag beside Emily, and pokes at it with his Pokepaw. "What's this?" She takes the bag and sets it on her lap, and opens it. In it, are various items. She begins taking them out one by one, naming them as she takes them out. "Hmm.. Awesome! A Pokedexter!" The Pokedexter speaks. "EEVEE! GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY!" "What the heck. This is so weird that it goes beyond saying bad words." "She sets it down beside her. "Hmm.. What else... Pokeball, Pokeball, Pokeball, a muffin, another muffin, wait these are Pokepuffs. Duh!  
A combat knife, a compass, an.. Uzi? A clip for the Uzi... A pencil, a comb, a pair of chopsticks, 2 forks, 2 spoons, 2 small kitchen knifes, a...condom... a preg...a pregnency test? What the hell. It's like somone is watching me. What else, um, 2 grenades..WHAT THE FUCK 2 GRENADES?!" The Umbreon starts poking the little ring on the grenade she's holding. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH THIS! UNLESS YOU WANT ALL OF OUR INNARDS TO BE OUTERDS! Holy shit, who the hell needs all this stuff? A few more items. 4 cans of PokeCola, 1 bottle of PokeDew, 2 small bags of PokeRitos, a.. what? What's this? Call of Battle: Advanced Pokewarfare. What kind of game..?"  
She looks on the back of the case, and it shows the same case of Advanced Warfare, but with Pokemon using their attacks instead. "Alright.. 2 more things. A DvD? Pokeworks: How to train your Dragon type. And a portable DvD player.  
Well, that's all of it. Wait, there's more." She takes out a card. It says "PokeCredit!" And there is a note on it. "Let's see what this says. "On this card is 200,000 Pokebucks." 200 THOUSAND?! HO LEE FUCK! That's enough to buy me almost anything!" "BREEE!" FENNIKEN!" "Well, we should head off. But to where, I don't know." She puts all of the stuff in her bag, and puts it on her back. I guess we'll wander for a bit, maybe I'll find a Pokemon with a bigger dick." "B-Bree! Umbreon!" He stands on his hind legs, leaning on Emily, eyes nearly bursting with tears. "Relax, I'm just joking." She rubs the sides of his face. "Bree" He says with a sigh. "Well, let's go." She starts walking, only to bump into an object.  
"AH! Hey what the he-oh.." It's Danzo, looking down at her. "Emily, your brother had moved to another universe." "Fucking great, which one now?" "I don't know. I don't know anything about this one. Well, except that it has animals that fly in fighter jets in space. I don't know what kind of twisted universe that is, but he went there. Confront him, and kill him." "I will." They just stand there for 20 seconds. In silence. Danzo speaks. "Well, get going." "Open the portal!" "I did. It's to the North West. On a beach." "Why is it all they way over there?!" "I can not control where it can open." "But it opened right in the Fazbear Pizzaria!" "That was sheer luck." "UGH! GRR! FFFFFUCK!" "Better hurry, he might be gone from there soon as well. I think he fears your Angelic Uchia power." "He better act like a man and fight me!" She runs off, luckily in the right direction. "-sigh- Foolish girl..." They are walking toward the place of destination, many hours slip away as they continue down the beaten path. "-whispering- mm..mng.. damnit..i'm so hungry...for cock... and actual food." They walk for a little further, until Emily's stomach growls. "Eh.. Damnit. Alright, I guess we can stop here." Both the Pokemon sigh in relief. She leads them to the side of the road, and sits down, setting the backpack beside her. "Ah, let's get some food!" She opens it, and hands the 2 Pokemon the Muffin things. She then, takes out one ofe the PokeColas and a bag of PokeRitos.  
"Not the best snack in the world, but it'll do." She opens the bag and can, and starts munching down. She finishes the first bag. "Hey, Umbreon.. after you finish, wanna... do it?" "Breeon!" "FENNIKEN! FEN FEN FEN FENNIKIN!" "Oh shut up, you just aren't his type." "FENNIKEN! FEN...FFUN...FF...FUCK YOU!" "WHAT?! YOU CAN SPEAK ENGLISH?!" FENFENFENFENFENFENFENNIKEN!" Mukakid speaks up after his long hours of silence. "Wow, she's pissed." "Can you understand her, Mukakid?"  
"No. If I could, I don't think you'd need me to translate anyway. It's obvious she's shouting obsceneties at you." "I wouldn't doubt it for a second." "Umbreon!" "FEN! FENNIKEN!" She slaps the Umbreon with her little Pokepaw. "Umbreon!" "FENNIKEN!"  
"Jesus Christ, she's more than pissed. -le sigh- Are you mad because he's my boyfriend? Or are you mad because I'm not giving you enough attention?" "F..Fen?" "Hehe.. Yeah. I think it's the latter. I could go both ways. If you'd let me." "Fenniken." She says with her head snobbily turned to the left. "Well fine! Be a bitch! Com'ere, my cute little Umbreon. "Bree..." He walks closer to her, but is imediatly picked up and is thrust onto her chest, bringing his head closer to hers. "You know, you're the best Umbreon ever!" "Um..breon.." he says with a slight blush on his face. But right after, she gives him the deepest, frenchiest kiss she has ever gave, slithering her tounge all the way into his Pokemouth, carresing his tounge with hers. Emily lets out a very slight moan as she rubs the back of his head and his back. She leans back, all the way back. She's on her back. And is rubbing the back of his head. And rubbing his back at the same time. It brings back some flashbacks of her and Foxy back in the Fazbear Pizzaria. Back then,  
things were simple. She had a semi-normal life, and not a journy about a backwards brother who killed their parents, knowing she'll never get them back. She starts wondering how things are back at the fazbear place. Maybe things are back to normal? She can't help but hope that Pimpin' Purple hasn't came back to wreak havoc on her friends back home. "I hope they're alright..." She thinks. "Alright, you ready for the main course, my little Umbreon?" "Bree!" "Hehe.." She unbuttons her jeans and unzips the zipper, sliding the denim down to her feet shortly after, kicking the pants off completly. "Ooh! You're poking my midriff. You're happy aren't you!" She rubs his face a little bit. "Well, whenever you're ready, pound away. Oh wait, the underwear!" She stops rubbing him and focuses on sliding down her panties, letting them hang on one leg. She spreads both of her elongated limbs of walking to allow ease of access of vaginal insertion for the purpose of a recreational activity, also known as "sex." The Umbreon that is currently Emily's boyfriend,  
bactracks down to Emily's waist, aligning himself to match his member with her V.I.P (Very Important Pussy). "Go ahead, stick it in." "Um..breon..." "What's wrong?" "Umbreon.. Bree, Breeon." "Fenniken?" "Bree..." "Fen?!" "Bree!" "Fen!" Fenniken walks over to the Umbreon.  
"What.." Umbreon gives the Fenniken a lick. "WHAT." She gives him a little lick back. "FUCKING WHAT." "Umbreon." He unpositions himself, and stretches his arm around the Fenniken. Emily sits up, engraged. "WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR THIS LITTLE SHIT?!" "Bree." "I'M GOING TO..-inhale- -exhale- Nevermind... just leave then..." "Umbreon. Bree." "Fen?" Umbreon puts his mouth close to the ear on the left side of her head. "Um..bree..on." "F-fen..Fenniken?" "Umbreon, Umbree." "F-F-F-F-F-F-FEEEENNNN!"  
She wails in tears as she runs, her face dripping out more tears that a slut's pussie at a big man party. "Heheh, Breeon." "What... did you do? What did you say?" Mukakid speaks. "I've seen this happen with my sister. She likes to lead boys into thinking that she loves them,  
but really she doesn't. Then in front of every one of his friends, she says that she never did and that he got played. My sister's a cruel cunt." "Did you do that, Umbreon?" Umbreon nods triumphantly. "Bree." "What in the 7 fucks of Hell is wrong with you? She was a good girl! I mean she was being a total bitch but she didn't deserve that! -sigh- What the fuck, Umbreon? Like, seriously, what the fuck? Don't you ever do that again! Now I gotta find her. Shame on you, you dirty black mother fucker." "BREEE?!" She gets up, and runs into the Fenniken's general direction, but it wasn't hard finding her as she's crying quite loudly by a stream. "f...fen.." Emily thinks "I think I'll just watch this, I've never seen a Pokemon this sad before." The Fenniken looks down in the stream, and dunks her head in the stream. "Hmm..  
Maybe she's just cooling off." 30 seconds pass. "Yeah she's not getting a drink!" Emily rushes over to the Fenniken and pulls her away from the water, and the Fenniken take a deep breath, regaining her almost faded consiounsness. "FEN! FUCK YOU! FEN FEN FEN FEN FENNIKEN FENNIKEN!"  
"CALM DOWN, YOU SUICIDAL BITCH!" "ff...fenniken.." "I'm not going to let you kill yourself just because some douche bag led you on! Look, life's full of little shits like him. You just have to deal with it, alright?" "Fenniken..." "Good." She gives the Fenniken a hug, a sweet, tender hug. "Let's go back." "Emily thinks to herself: "I'm hornier than a typical fox surrounded by 9 inch dicks..." She is back at the mini-camp, where Mukakid and the Umbreon are playing Onyx, Venosuar, Scyther. "Scyther! Hah! Win again! You suck at this, Brad!" "Breeon! Breeon!" Emily speaks.  
"Who's Brad? Where's Brad?" "Oh, this Umbreon's name is Brad." "What.. Did you name him?" "No, he told me." "WHAT?! You can speak Pokemon?!" "Yeah, all I needed to do was ingest his semen." Emily stays Silent, with grossed out look on her face. "Yes, that's how I learn a lot of things.  
Things such as language, weakneses, strengths, secrets." "What..the fuck..." "That's my power. I'm the only Salafairy that has it." "Oh, really? What power does your sister have?" "My sister has the power of Cunning Tounge, she's able to lie really well. And it's more believable because of the magic that accompanies her power." "Huh. What other power do the Salafairies have?" "Tons of powers! Lots of variety. Like, my dad has the power to send messages, images, secret documents contained in his semen. And-" "WHAT THE FUCK!" "Look, the male side of my family have powers related to our or someone else's sperm or female juices. I don't know why, it is just like that." "I.. That's.. alright." "My mom has the power of ultra seduction, she can make any man or woman orgasm just by looking at them. She and dad were a good team back in the war between the Salafaries and the Monitorians." "Monitorians?" "You know, Monitors. The Iguana looking things." "Oh, those Monitors. Were they tough?" "Very, they were 5 times our size, but we had numbers." "Do they have magic too?" "Every creature has magic in the Forest of Fairies. Even Baby Moses."  
"Moses is alive again?!" "No." "Oh, then why mention it?" "Because I like saying "Baby Moses" a lot." "Huh.. What kind of creatures exist in the Fairy Forest?" She sits down beside the group, stroking Fenniken as she comforts her in her arms. "A large abundance of them. It takes up the entire state that you were living in." "But there's not a lot of Foresty areas in my state." "It's another dimension altogether. The barrier to the Dimension to the Fairy Forest. The Forest takes up the entire state, but normal people and ceratures can't see it, nor can magical creatures like me because it's in another realm. Hmm, how to explain this to you better.. Hmm.. Ah! It's like walking in a forest surrounded by complete mist, you can't see the forest because of the mist, but the mist makes you go through the trees as well, but when the mist dissolves the forest becomes visible and the trees become solid.  
It's like that." "I..think I get it." "Good. Because it's a pain in the ass to explain that stuff." "Well, name some of the animals in the Fairy Forest!" "Alright..ahh.. yes. There are the Fairy Foxes for one, you may have heard of the Kitsune of Japan, having the ability to turn into humans and fuck around and or play tricks on Humans. Well, Fairy Foxes are like that. Most of them are from Japanese decent, as they immagrated to America during the 1800's to find guns and stuff to hunt the people who were hunting them, although there are the ones who are of American decent like the Colonial clan, they helped with the purging of Native Americans in the late 1830s. And uh, let's see, there are also the Humgus clan, who, you don't want to meet, they're like the Fonz, they're very persuasive and they can even make a lesbian swoon over them." "Wow, some strong foxes there..." "You bet your ass. Now, there are the Naranians, the Mystic Deer. Those things, you don't want to fuck with. I repeat, you DON'T want to fuck with them. They have no reguard for any kind of life, they even hunt down their gentle non magical counter parts for fun. And then they eat them." "Why... do those things exist?"  
"Because the Fairy Foxes and the BoarBears aren't strong enough to extinct them." "BoarBears?" "Yes. BoarBears. Bears that have the head and tusks of a Boar, but the Body and claws of a Bear. Oh, they also shoot magical lasers from their tusks." "Whoa." "Yeah." "Any other notible animals?"  
"Well, there are the Weather Wolves. Those guys, rule the Forest. They are born into various elemental forms, such as Lightning, Terra, Wind, Grass, Water and so forth." "That sounds awesome!" "They are awesome. But they are nice and humble as they are powerful. So they're desired to lead the Forest, they keep the Naranians in check." "This Forest sounds so cool! Has a human ever been there?" "Yes, hundreds. Mostly to challenge to Weather Wolves. They always lose. Except this one human challenger won." "Who was that?" "A man, a man who challanged 100 females to a dual of Orgams."  
"Huh..?" "Well, he challenged the 100 female warriors to a duel, but the duel was one of Orgasms. Who ever shot their load first lost. He beat all 100 of the best warrior females." "Whoa..." "Yeah..." "Who was this man?" "They called him Johnny John Johnson." "What did he win after all of that?"  
"Well, he became.. a member.. of the royal Weather Wolf family." "How did he win all of that?!" "Well, he gave an explination after they asked the same thing. His exact words were. "BIBBITY BOOBITY, YA'LL FEMALES GOOB ZOOBITY'D BEFORE I DID BECAUSE THEY DON'T GET ENOUGH TIME TO ZOBBITY DOOBITY WITH THE OTHER MALES. THEY'RE HORNIER THAN A GIIBY GOBBY BOOPITY DOOPITY! YOU SHOULD LET THEM GET DOWN AND DIRBADDY BOPPITY FROM TIME TO TIME, OR ELSE THEY'LL SUFFER IN BATTLE. IT'S NOT EASY TO STABBITY BASHIBY A GUY WHILE YOU'RE THINKIN' 'BOUT THE ZOOP ZOOP ZOPPTY BOPPITY!" " "W..wh..what.. What." "They say he tought Bill Cosby how to talk. But that's doubtful, no human lasts that long." "So he had sex with 100 female wolves?" "Correct. It was the most animals a human has had sex with in the history of Mankind." "Wow, talk about a wolf fetish. And I thought my fox fetish ran deep." "Indeed.. Wait, there was one case where a human, upon entering the realm, he had a heart attack from yelling "FAIRIES!" and contorting in harsh angles everytime he yelled it." "Wow, so many interesting stories to tell in the Fairy Forest." "Yep, although it is boring most days. But every now and again, something like Johnny John Johnson pops up and makes it interesting." "I'd like to visit. Hey! Have you ever had sex?" "No. I'm a virgin." "...But you drink semen.." "I drink semen, I don't fuck the creatures,  
I mearly ingest the semen from giving the creature oral pleasure." "Okayyyy thennn... Moving on.. I need dick!" "BREE!" "Are you going to put me through more bullshit?" "Bree..." "Okay, then." She sets the now sleeping Fenniken down beside Mukakid, and lays back. "Give me the Woppity Wappity, Umbreon!"  
"Bree!" "He positions himself over her waist again, and prods her lips with the tip o' the dick. "No foreplay! Fuck it in there~" "Umbre.." He rears back, ready for a thrust. "OOOONNNNNN!" He gives a mighty thrust that makes a slight shockwave emit from the pound, forcing the grass and some pebbles to repel from the couple. "UMBREEON! SO SUGOI!" "Umbreon!" The smal black mother fucker is thrusting with all his speed, which isn't very fast as he's made for runnning, not making awkward thrust motions on 11 year old girls. Each thrust is acommpanied with a "Bree!" from Umbreon. "mm! I don't care if your penis is only 5 inches! Keep going!" "This is bringing back flashbacks of my brother eating my sisters nad other brothers...I only have 1 sister left.. And my brother's dead.." Says Mukakid. Umbreon's thrusting motions are like that of a man trying to feed his infant daughter her bottle through her pussy using the baby bottle as a strap-on. "AH! AH! IKE, UMBREON! FUCK ME! WATASHIWA AI KITSUNE OCHINCHIN!" "BREE! ON! BREE! ON!" "Wreck my Venus Dick Trap! When you cum, I WANT YOUR RED ROCKET TO BLAST OFF IN MY SALAVATING PUSSY!" "UMBREON!" Mukakid speaks.  
"Is anyone at home even enjoying this?" He says as he looks at the camera with a worried look. "What ya say, Muka?" "Oh, nothing." "Oh, Umbreon-Sempai! Each dicking you give me brings me closer to Nirvana!" "Breeon!" Emily grabs Umbreon's backside, and pushes him harder into her. "BREE! BREEON!" Mukakid is doing something on a calculator. "Alright.. carry the 5.. oh wait, this fanfiction doesn't get read by celebreties. Screamo isn't getting money from this." "What, Mukaki-IAHHH! IF YOU'RE GOING TO CUM, THEN CUM!" "BREE...ONNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Says the black, yellow ringed fox like Pokemon as he lets out a jet of semen blast into her, making PokeSperm squirt out from overflowing. "KII...YAAAAAA!" Emily screams as her own jet of juices force him out again, but this time sending him tumbling backwards several feet. "Yeah, um, I'd like to purchase a copy of GTAV... yeah, ship to YOUR MOM! HAA!" says Mukakid on a Nokia cellphone shortly before throwing it a distance from the group. "That.. was... ahh.." "Breeon! Umbreon!" "He says he wants another go, Emily." "Bring it, tough guy!" "Bree!" He charges and uses tackle on her pussy with his dick, it was a critical hit, making Emily's eyes roll to the back of her head. Mukakid has a small drum set, and is playing a typical beat from any kind of rock song. Umbreon is thrusting to this beat. After a few more beats, Emily climaxes again, but Umbreon forces himself to stay in. A motorcycle is heard coming down the trail, full speed. "UM..BREE..."  
They all hear a voice come from the cyclist. "HEY, YOU ALL SUCK! HAA!" Emily orgasms once more, forcing the Umbreon out. "UMBREOONNN!" He squirts out his Pokelove into the air, as the Motor cycle and rider passes by. The man, going too fast, gets some of the Pokecum in his eye, which distracts him as the burning pain causes him to rub his eyes with both hands, causing him to hit a small rock flipping over his bike and sending him tumbling at least 50 feet like a ragdoll down the path. "Huh. 4 orgasms in total and a civillian casulty to boot. Good job, you two!" Says Mukakid. The 2 are passed out, heaped on the ground.  
only 20 minutes pass, allowing Emily to wake up, finding Fenniken licking the semen off of her vadge. "Fenniken!? What are you doing?!" "-startled- F-FEN! FENNIKEN FENNIKEN FEN FEN FEN!" "Hehe.. keep going, feels good." "grr... fen.."  
She walks to lay beside Mukakid. "Well, We should get going. Come on, Umbreon." "bree..." She redresses herself, packing up some of the trash and putting it in the packback. She picks up the Umbreon, and puts him in the backback as well. "I swear, this bag is big enough to carry me if I was balled up..." She picks up the bag, and puts it on her back. "WHOAA... Heavy!" She says as she nearly falls over backward. "Alright, everyone! Onward to the next universe! Dimension! Whatever!" She walks toward the destination once more, carrying so much of a load, that it would snap the back of a normal 11 year old girl. But Emily is not a normal 11 year old girl. She is an Angelic Uchiha who has a fetish for robots and foxes. Especially robot foxes. As they walk down the trail, Emily sparks up a conversation. "Mukakid, why is the Fenniken such a bitch?" "I dunno. Ask her." "Fenniken, why are you such a bitch?" "GRR..." "Well, why're you a bitch, Fenniken?  
Is it because I stole the love of your life? Is it because I fucked him senseless twice?" "Actually, Emily, he fucked you senseless, to the point where you star speaking psudo Japanese." "Oh.. Well, Fenniken, why are you such an uptight bitch?" "GRRR.." "Well, Fenniken? What's the matter, is all of that red shit clogging your ears?" "GRRRR..." "Please, give me the pleasure of knowing why you're such a bitch, Fenniken!" "FEN FEN FEN FENNIKEN FENNIKEN FENNIKEN NIKEN NIKEN NIKEN FEN FEN FENNIKEN FENNI FENNI FENNI FENNI FENNIKEN NIKEN FEN FEN FEN FENNIKEN FENNIKENFENNIKENFENNIKEN FEN NIKEN! -inhale- FENNIKEN FENNIKEN FENNIKEN FEN FEN FEN FENNIKEN FEN FENNIKEN FENNIKEN! FENNIKEN FENNIKEN FENNIKEN FENNIKEN FENNIKEN FEN!" "Whoa, translate, please?" "She said that you're a fucking slut who only got Umbreon as your boyfriend because you took advantage of his weakened emotions after he evolved, and that you're a fucking slut who needs to die in a fire, that no one should ever have the dishonor of meeting the horrible being that is Emily, and that you need to stop choking on dicks and chock on a Pokeberry, and that she seriously hopes you drown in a vat of Muk fecal matter." "Wow. I was expecting something a little less bitchy. But what can you expect from a bitch!" "FEENNNIKIIINNN!" "She basically said "Fuck you!"" "Why was you licking my puss?" "f-fenniken..fen.." "She said that she wanted Umbreon's cum." "What the fuck... You are one messed up little fox, you know that, Fenniken?" "Fenniken Fenni." "She said that at least she's not a slut." "That'll change.  
All she needs is a good dick. Hey, do you have a good dick, Mukakid?" "W-what kind of question is that?!" "A completly viable question." "Yeah... It's a good dick.." "Is it big?" "For me.. and my kind..." "So it's pretty small then, huh?" "Don't make me force my way up there again, Emily!" "Hehe.. Fine." "Say, Emily, are your tits big?"  
"That's a stupid question! I'm only 11, these tits don't grow until 12." "So they're going to be small later." "It doesn't matter if they're small, it only matters if I got a tight, wet, beautiful pussy." "I sure hope." "Hey, Muka, sing me a song." "Alright. Peanutbutter on my balls let the dog lick it, peanutbutter on my balls let the dog lick it, peanutbutter on my balls let the dog lick-" "Good God, Mukakid! There are dogs here!" "What!? Where?!" "Fenniken for one, and Umbreon for 2, though techically foxes, they're part of the cannidae family." "What... whatever." "Hey, are you a virgin, Muka?" "Yes." "That was direct." "Well I am a virgin." "Well, how would you like to become a man?" "I don't think you want my dick in your pussy. It's slimy and very sensitive." "Are you alright, Mukakid? You're not saying anything smart like you usually are." "Well, I'm just sad. It's like no matter what I do, I'm not going to get a wife. Let alone a girlfriend." "What, a good looking charming guy like you can't get a girlfriend?" "-le sigh-" "Wow, you really are sad. I guess I can help you find one. Though it won't be easy for you or me to find you one." "-le sigh-"

4 days pass, and they are almost at the shore. Mukakid speaks to Emily. "This should have taken only 8 to 9 hours to get there by walking normally..." "Wow, really? That took like.. 3 days!" "Only becuase you and Umbreon keep fucking eachother!" "What can I say, he's a real stud. Got a cute lil' fox dick and he's cute!" "Bree!" "All of that...  
and I think also because I've been really horny here lately. I don't know why." "Maybe because you're addicted to it?" "No, can't be addiction. I guess I'm just in love with Umbreon's dick." "Breon!" "Well, in any case, Emily... You should regulate taking the knot and such, having to much sex is unhealthy." "Bullshit, Mukakid. Keep your shit opinions to your shit self." "Whoa, struck a nerve did I?" "No.. I.. I JUST LOVE FOX DICK!" "-whispering- that seems to be the whole premise of this story..." "What?" "Nothing! Well! Let's go! To the.. thing! Yeah!" "You're acting weird, Mukakid." They start walking down to the beach, where they see a portal leading to the universe of another dimension. "We're here..finally.." says Emily. A familier old man voice is heard behind them. "This is the portal leading to an unknown universe." "AHH! How'd you get here so fast?!" "I'm a ninja. It's what I do." Emily starts jumping and stomping the ground with both feet while spinning in a circle. "FUCK SHIT DAMNIT NIGGER ASS CUNT FAGGOT FUCK!" "Are you okay, child?" "Yes. Just pissed. Whelp. Time to go in! WHOOO!" She just jumps in, without hesitation. "Wait, girl! You don't.. -sigh-.. The eagerness of youth." Emily lands face first onto a hard metal floor. "Oww! Man.. Hmm?!" She checks her surroundings, it seems to be a narrow corridor, with a few beeps and lights here and there. "Where am I?" She starts walking down the corridor, with her pokemon and Salafairy behind her. She gets to the end of the corridor, only to have a gun be put to her face as soon as she walks around the corner. "Who are you?! ..What are you?!" Emily looks at the gun, but her focus shifts onto her interrigator. She looks at his face, then his torso, then his legs, and back up to his face. "It's..you.. it's... you... it's..." "That's right, it's me! But who and what are you?!" "It's... f..Fo...Fox..It's Fox Mccloud!" "You know me-Ahh!" Emily hugs him mid sentance. "What are you doing?! Get off of me!" Emily holds on to him as he tries to push her off. "Fox! Give me the dick!" "What?!" "I want your dick, Fox! Give me your dick! My pussy aches for your male meat manhood!" "What's wrong with you?! No! Get off! I don't think we're even compatible!" "I have a vagina, and you have a penis! Shove it in my vagina! Do it! Please!" "I don't even know what you are!" "It doesn't matter. I need your sperm! Inside me! In and all over me!"  
"You're some kind of twisted woman! Get off!" Emily holds on tightly to his body. "I'm actually 11! All the more reason to give it to me! Fuck me, Fox!" "That makes me question your reasoning!" Umnbreon, Fenniken, and Mukakid work together to pull her off of the mercenary. "Hey, what's the big idea, you 3?!" "Umbreon! Bree! Umbreon Umbre!"  
"Look, I know we're together but I need that dick! I've always dreamed of getting the illustrious ace pilot Fox Mccloud's dick deep into my child cunt!" "Kid.. No. Look, where are your parents? How did you even end up on here?!" "My brother killed my parents, and I took an interdimensional portal summoned by a ninja to get here." "...I've seen weirder things happen. But your parents.. I'm sorry." "Don't be sorry, Fox! Just give me cock!" "It's not going to happen, girl! What's your name?" "Emily. Emily Manson. Or you could just call me Emily Uchiha since that's what people tell me." "Emily. Huh, nice name. Alright, look, whatever portal you came through, you have to go back." "I can't. It closed after we all came through." "Dang. Well, I'll just drop you off at an orphanage on Cornaria." "I'm fine living on my own, thank you very much..." "Well in that case-" A high pitched voice is heard. "Don't worry Fox, I'll save-AHH!" It's slippy, tripping over a loose pipe, shooting his blaster making the laser bounce all around the room, amazingly not hitting anyone.  
"Slippy! Be careful! We have an alien aboard the ship!" Slippy gets up in surprise. "A-Alien?! -gasp- It looks like a monkey! I think it's a spy for Andross!" "I'm not a monkey, you little green fuck! I'm a human!" Slippy walks over to Fox, pointing his blaster at her. "-whispering- a monkey with a bad mouth it seems" "NOT A MONKEY! Anyway.. Fox! Give me the-"  
"NO, EMILY. JUST NO. -sigh- come with me to the bridge." "EEEEEEEE! I'm going to see the Great Fox's bridge in person!" They lead her to the bridge of the Great Fox. "What in Sam Hill is that, Fox?!" Says a rabbit. "A Human, or so she says." "Human? Looks sort of like an ape to me." Says a blue fox." "NOT A MONKEY! A human!" "Fox, what are those other creautes?" the rabbit asks. "Uh.." "These 2 fine creatures are called "Pokemon" The orange Fox looking one is a Fenniken. The black one with rings on it is an Umbreon. And the small black thing on my head is called a-" "Is that a Salamander?" the rabbi asks. "..Yes, this is a Salamander. Or a "Salafairy" as he calls himself." "Guilty as charged." Says Mukakid. The blue Vixen speaks. "Hmm, a normal thought process, but.. very naughty thoughts.." The Salafairy retorts with. "I think she's going through puburty." "NNG! Mukakid! Shut up!" "Heheheh, I'm going to mess with you this whole adventure." "You better not if you know what's good for you!" "You seem highly disturbed Fox, more than your usual calm and collected self." the blue one says. "Well.. um.. She.. nevermind that." The black Salamander Fairy says: "She has a lust after this guy like there's an intergalactic apocolypse. She openly stated not once but over 5 times that she wanted him to.. make her his lover." "MUKAKID YOU FUCKING SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!" "lol try it you bitch hehehe!" he starts crawling all around her while she tries to catch him. "This is going to be a long trip." The rabbit says. -Fade to black-

Emily, laying down in a cot on the bridge, is contemplating life. "What is life? Is life about love? Or is it about compassion? Maybe both? Or is it the journey that each one of us takes to learn new experiances along the way? I guess I'll never know. ...I just realized I only spent 120 Pokedollars on that 200K card. Fuck. I could have at least bought a dress or something from that store. Damnit, Arin! Fucking Arin... Making my blood boil so that I can't even use the card for better things. Could have bought something nice for Umbreon and Fenniken. -le sigh- Oh well.. what's done is done. Or not done. Fucking A, man. To think all of this started with me running away from home to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria to get away from my abusive family. I miss you, mom and dad. ..And baby. This is so bad. No child, even an Uchiha child should go through this. What the fuck even is an Uchiha? Nevermind finding out what an Uchiha is, what the fuck am I going to do with my life once this is done and over? I suppose I could live it out with Umbreon for the remainder of my years alive...  
Or I could possibly break up with him and live in a suburban neighborhood as a child molestor. A hot, sexy, and curvy child molester. Yeeahh.. let's make that happen! Then again, that wouldn't be fun. Their dicks would be too little. I like the big ones. Or at least the ones that'll be a tight fit. Great, now I'm horny again. Where's Umbreon?" She goes to look around for Umbreon, who strangly enough isn't with her, in fact none of them are. "-whispering- umbreon! umbreon! where art thou, umbreon?" Emily recives no response. "-whispering- damnit, umbreon you small black mother fucker i need dick!" She hears some music down in the lower levels. "-whispering- hmmm.. i wonder that could be.." She makes her way to the lower levels following the music, and ends up in the hanger. Umbreon is there, along with the whole crew. Holiday by Green Day is playing, and the crew is playing beer pong, as is Umbreon. The blue one, is up throwing the ball, she actually gets 3 balls in the cups. "Whoooo!" Emily just looks at the crew doing their thing. "These guys do this stuff too?" Emily thinks to herself. "Guys -hic- do you ever get the feeling you're -hic- being watched?" The blue vixen asks. "Someone's always watching, Krystal." The blue bird says. Emily looks at Umbreon with lustful eyes and thinks to herself: "fffuck.. I want his dick so bad.. wait, I wonder in Fox's drunken stuper he'll actually shove his cock deep into my kid cunt! hehehehe! All I gotta do is play the waiting game." She sneaks back up to the higher levels. "Hmm, I'm gonna find his room. I'll make my move there." She looks around until she finds a corridor with rooms, all having engraved names. "Alright, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lomba..Lambardi...Krystal Kl..What? K.l.y.r. Klyr. Krystal Klyr.. Ah! Fox Mcloud!" She walks up to the room, and opens the door, which is opened by the ship, not her actually opening the door. "Huh, no locks. I wonder why they don't lock their doors." She walks into the room. "It's called trust, Emily." "AHH! Mukakid! Where'd you come from?!" "I've been on your head this whole time." "Huh. I guess I'm just too used to it by now." "Hmm." Emily looks around for a spot to hide. She finds a spot in the shower. "Hehe. Perfect! He'll be too tired to shower!" "Unless he's that kind of hygenic person that loves being clean before he goes to bed." "Gee, I hope not." 2 hours pass of this insufferable waiting. And finally, someone cums into the room. "Ahhg.. Damn, this is going to hurt in the morning." She hears a man say. "Perfect! He's here! Yes! Finally! Fuck!"  
She thinks. She then hears him flop onto his bed, and not even 4 minutes later she hears nothing, but peaceful breathing. "Now's my chance!" She sneaks up to him. "-whispering- damnit..face down... hmm.." She flips him over, and he doesn't even wake up. She then unbuckles his belt, and pulls his pants down, then his briefs, revealing a big fox dick. "mmmm... delicious fox cock!" She gently places both her hands around his, cupping it and rubs with tenderness, sort of like a massuse. "ooh.. it's getting hard!" And that it is. She continues rubbing the cock of the fox until it's completly erect. "hmm.. i estimate..1..2... 8 inches. damn, Fox, you got a good'un!" She opens her mouth, leaning in to get the dick nice and sloppy, but stops before her tounge could reach it. "What's wrong, Emily?" Mukakid asks. "It's just that.. when what you said popped up in my mind." "What did I say?" "You said "It's called trust, Emily." and that just shot through my mind just now. And when it did, I thought of Umbreon." "Ohhh whaddya know, the harlot has actual feelings for her boyfriend." "Really, Mukakid?" "I'm just kidding ya, kid. I knew you'd think twice if I said that." "Seriously, man? Really? Fuck you, I could have been riding this guy's dick if you hadn't interfered!" "I know, that's why I said it!" "What the fuck, Mukakid?! Why'd you have to fucking block the cock?!" "Because Umbreon trusts you! He even tried to get rid of Fenniken so you two wouldn't have to be bothered by her jealousy!  
Do you think he would go around screwing skitties and Gardivors if he got the chance? No. He loves you, and only you." "Oh, really now? So he's not just using me for pussy?" "No! When you were chasing after Fenniken when she ran off to kill herself, I gave him a BJ so I could ask him why-" "Mukakid what. How'd you get him to cum so fast?!" "I'm good at what I do, and I'm not proud of it at all. But, as I was saying... I asked him why he did-" "Wait, he just let you suck his dick?" "Emily, shut up. I told him how my powers worked and he agreed. As I was saying... I asked him why he did that, and he told me that it was to get rid of Fenniken so she wouldn't tempt him in the future. He even admitted that it broke his heart when he did that as they've been friends for years. I asked him if given the chance would he have sex with another Pokemon or person if they would let him. And he said no. You were the only person who cared for him or even loved him after his trainer ditched him for having something called "bad IVs". No trainer even wanted to catch him, in fact they just used other Pokemon do get him out of their way and made him "faint" And you were the only person who ever paid any attention to him. That's all he wanted, Emily. In fact he thought that if he had sex with you, that you'd love him and then someone would pay attention to him finally. Not to-" "Waaiit a minute, what about Fenniken?" "-sigh- while they are really good friends, Umbreon seeks the attention of Humans. Think of it as a weeaboo going to Japan to seek admiration from the Japanese. And as I WAS SAYING... If he had sex with you, you'd pay attention to him. In fact he didn't want to have sex with anyone. All he wanted was to be loved. And if having sex with you meant having a good friend, he'd go for it. Even if you were a boy." "Wow, he was a messed up Eevee..."  
"Messed up beyond words, Emily." "..We were talking in front of this guy the whole time. He's not even erect anymore, let's..just leave." She walksout of the room, but walks back in to wash her hands in the sink, as her hands smelled of slight vineger. THEN she walks back to her little cot, Umbreon is there too, laying on the floor beside it. "Oh, Umbreon..." She sits down on the cot. She picks him up. I want you to sleep in bed with... Why do you have an erection?" "Umbreon..." "He said because he was thinking about you." "Aww, my little Umbreon. Let's fix this little problem." She sets him down on her lap, him facing her, letting him lean back while holding him with her right arm, and cupping his Umbreon PokePenis with her left. "I won't leave you hanging like that." She begins to move her hand up and down, stimulating the Dark type Pokemon's peeness. With each breath the Umbreon takes a little "Bree" is heard, signifying that he is indeed enjoying it. Not long after, a small jet of Pokecum is ejected from the hole that is at the tip of the Pokemon's penis, signaling that he has reached climax. It flies a foot and half into the air, landing it on him and her hand. "Aww, cute. You know, you look adorable covered in your own cum." "b..bree?" "Yes, really." Mukakid decends on the wall with a towel. "-muffled- towel." "No need..." She starts licking his fur, but only the spots that have his semen on it. It's mostly on his tummy and chest area, but a couple of spots got on the top of his head. "mm..  
it's good. It's not an Ice Cream Delightful Sunday but it's close." She licks the the parts of his head that had his semen on it, and then gives him a kiss on the same spot as well. "There, all clean. No, wait." She brings his crotch up to her level to "clean" that as well. Afterwards, she sets him back down in her lap. "There, all clean. Except my hand. I guess I'll have to clean this as well." She gets her hand close to her tounge, ready to lick, but her hand is met by another tounge instead. "Oh, Umbreon.. You're more kinky than I thought. I didn't even think you were kinky at all!" "Bree.." Emily joins him in licking the Sea Man off of her hand. Their tounges colide several times during this, only making the scene more intense. They finish about 2 minutes of non-stop licking. "All clean." "Umbreon" They say in unison. They both yawn in unison. "I think it's time for bed, Umbreon." "Bree." She lays down on her side, hugging Umbreon who has his back to her, slightly curled up with Emily's hand wraped around his midriff. Emily looks at the back of his head "Umbreon?" "Bree?" he says while looking back at her. You're mine. I won't ever let you go. I'll hold onto your little paws forever, and even in the afterlife. I love you, Umbreon." Tears run down his face. "Umbre..Breon..." "You're welcome." Mukakid says: "Actually he said that's all he wanted." "Oh... Whoops. Heheh." "Umbreon, Bree, Bree Umbreon." "Translation: I'll hold your hands, forever, even in the afterlife." "Thanks, Mukakid." "Umbreon." "I get the feeling he said I love you." The Umbreon smiles at her, and lays his head back down, cupping his little paws around her single hand. The two fall asleep, happily.

"Well, shit. I half expected something to go wrong or someone to get raped before this chapter ended." Says Mukakid before fading to black.

Watching from the a ship that is cloaked, her brother mourns Emily's innocense. "My poor little sister. Why do you engage in such harmful acts of beastiality with this foul creature? I only hope I can save your soul soon. I just hope it's not too late. But reguardless of any heinus crime or act you commit, I will always love you. No matter what. I only hope you see what you do is wrong." 


	5. CONFRONTATION: BROTHER

My name is not important. But what I am about to do is. I just fucking hate this world, and these human worms feasting on it's carcass. Not to mention sitting in this sound booth recording my voice reading this obnoxious tale of hate and disgust. So, before I stomp these worms back into the ground where they belong,  
I will give this world one last pleasure...of hate.

Chapter 4: CONFRONTATION: BROTHER

The crew and Emily is playing a game, and the game is whatever song comes on the radio, it is the person's life story. Krystal is up first.  
"I hope I get a good one!" The radio plays something: -Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again...-  
"Ooh! It's not that bad!" After they get done listening to it, Falco opens his big mouth. "This station is too girly, let's get something good!" He turns it to a random radio station.  
"The next one is mine!" "You got it, Fox" Falco responds. The radio announcer begins his announcment of a special brodcast. -Due to recent events, we picked up a new radio station! This one is a random one, probably not from this dimension! Let's find out how good, or bad, this one is!- "Hmm.. This should be good!" Fox Mcloud says. The radio plays something. -TODAY, FROM THE USA, WE GOT A SPECIAL FEATURE FROM THE MAN OF FILTH HIMSELF! BEHOLD THE ALBUM OF THE PINKNESS!- "What..Oh no, Fox, you're in for it." Emily says. "We'll see about that." The radio plays. -Took it in the bottom now I'm queer.  
Took it in the bottom now my whole team queer yeah! Took it in the bottom now I'm queer.- Everyone laughs. "AWWW.. C'MON! DANGIT!" "Told you, Fox. I know this person in real life."  
They finish listening to it. "Next one's yours, Falco," "Yeah, yeah, let's do it." The radio begins a new hit from FF and crew. -I hear screaming down the hallways, because you're gay, you're a giant faggot, you should kill yourself.  
I hear screaming down the hallways, you giant asswipe. You're a total faggot, you should kill yourself. You should kill yourself- Everyone else laughs. "-sigh- This sucks..." Lombardi says. "I'll take the next one." says Emily. "Your funeral."  
Says Mukakid. The radio plays the next one. -Anal Beeeeeaaaads...Anal beeeaaads... Anal Beeeeeaaaaads...- "Wow, this isn't too bad.." -Pop pop pop out of my asshole, and it feels good, and it feels good (Feels good) And it feels good (I broke a dogs neck!)- "What..." The song ends in an another minute. Everyone is silent. "Peppy.. take the next one." "Heh heh, sure thing girl!" The next song plays. -My dick don't stand like a fat kid in P.E, the only time it's active is when I'm in the bathroom Peeing..-  
"..oh.." The Peppy says with defeat. The song ends. Everyone is silent, feeling bad for the Hare. "I'll take the next one, it'll probably be worse." Says Mukakid. The next song plays. -Can't handle all these nipples, can't can't handle all these nipples, can't can't handle all these nipples,  
can't can't handle all these nipples. DO THE SALAMANDER! (NYEEES!) DO THE SALAMANDER! (NYESSS!) Rub your nipples like! (Nyess!)...- "This is my jam! NYYEEESSS!" Says the Salafairy. The song ends with Slippy feeling a little bad due to some of the lyrics. -And that concludes the Album of filth, tune in next time to catch more of our filth!-  
"That was fun." Said the Black Salamander. No one says a word, they all feel disgusted. But then...

The silence is broken by a voice, a very, familier, hated voice.

Wesker's Mercenary's theme from RE4 plays for BGM.

"Having fun, everyone?" The whole party looks toward the entrance to the bridge, to see, dressed in a black trench coat with the collar that stick 4 inches into the air, black leather pants with a black belt with a plantinum cross for the buckle, no shirt, revealing a 6-pack abs and a flat pecked chest, black combat choes, and a priest collar around his neck. "How did you get in here?!" Fox asks the man clad in black. "It was easy. Your vermin defence systems are so easy to avoid. Typical lower class being technology." "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Blue birdie asks and states. "Hush now, bird. Me being here has nothing to do with you disgusting non-human freaks of nature. It is all about the little Angel."  
"Arin! I'll kill you for what you did!" "Really? Can you really kill your older brother? Is your hate strong enough yet?" "I've harbored my hate, just like you said! C'mon, Mukakid! Let's end this fuck!" "Ya got it!" Replies Salamander. "Sure, power up in a ship in space. We'll all be torn to pieces, if not just thrown out into space." Slippy walks over to to one of the ship's walls. "Heh! We don't have to worry about that! This ship can take anything we throw at her!" He knocks on one of the walls, and a panal falls off. "Hmhmhmhmhm. Like I said; typical vermin technology. Pathetic." Falco retorts: "HEY! Slippy may be a basket case, he may be an idiot, he may be annoying, but he's no vermin! You betta prepare yourself,  
'cuz I'm gonna beat the smugness outta ya! HYAAAA!" Falco charges at the brother of Emily, but is backfisted into the glass wall to his right. The whole team gasps. "FALCO!" Fox says as he hurries to his friend. "Hm. Pathetic vermin. The lot of you." "Such strange thoughts...for a man like him..." Krystal whispers to herself. "Who among you vile creatures is the pack leader?" "That'll be me, Starfox." "Hehehheheheheh... So you're the leader. Then I will grace you the honor...-He unsheathes the katana from his back- of dying from the blade that was forged in God's castle." The hilt of the Katana has white cloth with Gold metal linings, meanwhile the blade's backside gilded with the cutting edge being reflective like a mirror. "Hah! Swords are no match for a gun!" Emily takes a breath. "FOX, NO YOU CAN'T-" Fox fires multiple shots from his blaster, only to have it be reflected like a lightsaber by the blade's finish and Arin's skill and reflexes given to him by his Sharingan. "What?!" "You're no match for me, vermin. Just lay down and die." "Arin! Do you think God wants you to kill that man?! Can't you forgive him.. for whatever he's done?! Isn't that what you're supposed to do?!" "Foolish little sister, God doesn't want a disgusting, vile, terrible, horrible, nasty creature in his kingdom. He wants these vile demons dead." "How can you know that?! Does he talk to you or something?! What are you, a special snowflake?!" "Gnng... Hush,  
little Marry, and watch your heathen friend die." He walks over to Fox, who is either to scared to move, or just can't. "MOVE, FOX!" Krystal says. "C-CAN'T...MOVE..." "Sharingan paralyses. This is the power of the Uchiha clan, a family of excellent warriors." He raises his blade. "Do something, guys!" "Can't, too scared!" "What CAN we do, Fox?!" Fox closes his eyes. "Die, Vulpine." He brings the sword down onto his sholder, but it bounces off." "WHAT?!" He does it again, and it bounces again. "This... no.. is it possible? How?!" "What's wrong, Arin? Too weak to cut a real man?" "This blade can never cut a rightous person... So, can he really be? Could such a vile waste of flesh and bone really be rightous?" "Well of course he is! He saved a the Lylat system several times, for money of course but also for the goodness of his heart! We may be mercenaries, but we only take on jobs that don't require us to kill or imprision innocent people!" Krystal states. "Hmm. Interesting. It would seem that this universe is...unique. Very well, I will spare your lives. However..." He appears in front of Emily,  
and grasps her neck, picking her up. "I will take this one down." He slams her to the ground, and begins choking her to death. "HAAHAHAA! TIME TO DIE, LITTLE SISTER! HA HA HA HA!" He is then hit in the head with a wrench by slippy. "AHH! YOU LITTLE GREEN FUCK!" He picks Emily up, and tosses her into the air, and grabs her leg, then brings her down on top Slippy like a nun-chuck. He starts beating Slippy with Emily's almost lifeless body. "b-brother AHK! s-ts..stop..." "AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "OW! OW! OW! DARNIT! KRYSTAL, HELP ME!" She goes in for a wild karate kick to the face, but is stopped short by Emily's stomach. "ACHK!" "OOHH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY, EMILY!" "You fools... It seems I must kill you all..."  
He swings Emily over to Krystal, who, being fast, isn't Sonic enough to outsonic his sonic. "AHHG!" Krystal is hit near the temple and bashed into the window of the bridge. "That's a knockout. Now, for you, you little fuckin' goblin." "Oh no..." He starts beating Slippy with Emily."STRIKE 1...STRIKE 2...STRIKE 3..." then rears up like a bat, and wacks Slippy across his head, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Out of nowhere, a large crowd of invisible people cheer. "You're out!" Fox says something. "Hey.. your sister wanted to fuck me, gonna do anything 'bout it?!" "Yeah..." He leaps over to Fox faster than a virgin running from her redneck brothers. "LEMME HELP HER BEAT YOU OFF!" He swings Emily again, but this time towards his body, sending Fox flying into the room that is used to enter the bridge. "Heheheh.. Good one, there, buddy. But now you're up against me." Falco says. "Fuck you." He jumps to Falco, but instead of hitting him with Emily, he kicks his shin. "OWW! DARNNN!" THEN he hits him with Emily, on top of the head, knocking him unconsious. "Fuckin' birdbrain." He levels Emily's face up to his. "You're a fucking disgrace, you fucking nasty freak of nature. Well, it's time to make God happy and kill you." "N-NO YOU DON'T!" "Ah, you fuckin' Salashit. There you are." "I'll...fight you!" Arin easily just picks Mukakid up, and throws him against the wall. "Heh. Totally pathet-AHHHH!" Umbreon has bitten him on the leg. "ENNNG! GET OFF OF ME, YOU STUPID BLACK MOTHER FUCKER!" He starts shaking his leg, but then just settles for putting his hand on Umbreon's back and electicuting him, stunning Umbreon. Umbreon falls to the floor, stunned, unable to move. "Fucking dogs... I've always been a pigion person." He kicks Umbreon in the face, sending him across the room. "Now, all that's left is you, little little Emily. "w...wh..." "Hmm?"  
"w..hy...why... " "Because you're cunt slut, Emily. You've went against God long enough. He wants you dead." He throws her by grabbing onto her legs ones more, and throws her through some standing control panals, breaking them and making them unusable. Emily now lay in the middle of the room, surrounded by the beaten and bloodied up people she calls her friends. "Now, I'm done with you. Why don't all of you try to be have. Next time, I won't spare you." Fenniken bursts into the room. "FEN FEN FENNIKEN!" "Oh great, it's you. Where have you been? Hahah. You're too late." "GRRR.. FENNIKEN!" She runs and jumps up to his neck jaws wide, but is caught 7 inches away. "You wanted to take my neck, did you? Well, let me return the favor." "Fen?!" He twists his hand back,  
then puts his hand on Fenniken's head, then twists it the reverse way. The sound of popping fills the room, followed by silence. "Tch. Truthfully, and utterly pathetic." He tosses the corpse over his sholder like garbage. Then walks into the dark corridor that links the bridge to the other levels of the ship. Many an hour pass, and emily has finally woken up. But not in an infirmery, oh no, she has woken up tied down to a body table, with her legs spread wide enough for any man to have his way with her. "Wh..ow.. where am I?" "Hmmhmhmhmm.. In my lair, Marry." "Arin! Let me go!" "No. I am going to purify you." "Oh, really? By doing what, pouring Holy Water on me?" "No." He pulls his pants down, revealing his erect, white, circumsized, 9 inch cock." "ARIN, NO! NO! DON'T!"  
"It's going to happen, Marry." "ARIN, PLEASE! NO!" He slowly walks to her, making his cuntbuster flop along the way, making it all the more terrorfying. "NO! NO GOD PLEASE NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" He is now right up against Emily, his cock prodding at her pants. "Let's get rid of these...No. Better idea." He begins this horrible act of sexual violence against an 11 year old by rubbing her pussy with his hand. "Arin -sniffle- please.. don't!" He is rubbing her clit with the palm of his hand, but using his thumb to rub her entrance. Tears stream down Emily's face like a fountain of piss going down the leg of an elderly man. "Now. Time for the appitizer." He rears back, and shoves the head of his dick through the denim short shorts that Emily has on, and begins to prod her. "NOO! PELASE ARIN NO! FUCKING STOP PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! I'LL STOP BEING BAD! I PROMISE! I'LL BE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL! PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL GO TO CHURCH EVERY SUNDAY, PRAY BEFORE EVERY MEAL, AND WON'T HAVE SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE AGAIN! JUST PLEASE STOP!" "It's too late for that, little sister. You have angered God, and now he will not forgive turned your back on him when you had sex with that vile creature." "All of this because of Foxy?!" "No, that small bkack thing. Foxy was a robot, and was meerly a sex toy to get off on. God doesn't mind all that much if you use a machine to get off, but when you have sex with another creature that's not a human, ESPECIALLY one that's not from God's universe, he will no longer speak to you. He won't even acknolage your existance. He no longer cares for your soul." "God sounds like a right prick if you ask me!" "How dare you... I guess I should get to punishing you for real now." "PLEASE DON'T I'M SORRY SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! PLEASE NO!" He rips off Emily's shorts by force, causing much pain as those were denim shorts his just ripped off of her waist. Her ripe, perfect, innie pussy, is now revealed. "Ah, there it is. The organ that you used to anger God in so many ways. It's time for me to purify it!" "A-Arin..p-...please...no..stop..-sniffle-...please...don't do this..." "Heh. It's going to happen, Marry." "Arin.. if you truely are my brother, please stop." "You do not belong to my family, you do not belong on Earth, you belong in Hell."  
He forcefully shoves his lolibuster thruster inside of the loli. ALL. NINE. INCHES. AT ONCE. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Painfully screams Emily at the top of her lungs. "YES, MARRY! SCREAM IN PAIN! SCREAM IN PAIN FOR ME! FOR GOD! YS! HAHAHAHA! AHHAHAHAHAHA!" He begins thrusting fast, and hard. Harder than than a train running into the pussy of a pregnant lady of 8 months. Each thrust brings only more pain to the white haired, blue eyed Angel Uchiha loli. "OW! OW! OW! STOP! FUCKIN' STOP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" "Oh, now I'll have to go harder!" He goes maximum velocity, and maximum force. This would be enough to kill an elephant. But Emily is not an Elephant. She is a loli. Emily's screams of pain are so intense, that it would shake the very room. But this is not a room, it is a stone dungeon. To the loli, it feels like a lifetime has passed, but it has only been 5 minutes of his persistant pounding of the loli pussy. "Hmm. I wonder why it's gotten easier to fit inside you? Oh, my, my... It seems that my cock has been lubricated. But I didn't use any lube." "FUCK YOU!" "You're enjoying this, aren't you, little sister?" "NO! I'M NOT YOU SICK FUCK!" "Your pussy says other wise..." "NNG! I SWEAR I'LL KILL-" "OH..OH.. I'm gonna splurt!" "NOT INSIDE! PLEASE! NO! FUCKING NO!" "GONNA...SPLURT!" A stream of white, gushy semen flows into her vagina. Her brother's seed, traveling into her womb is warm and comforting. "why...Arin...why...you're...a bad..guy.." Rest now, little Marry. Your cunt needs a good break before I break into it again." "He pulls out, letting a flow of cum leak out of her pounded pussy. The room goes black for Emily, until it's completly dark. Emily's eyes open again, but it's not a dungeon she sees, more like a hospital room. "Where...Am I?" A grey hound like dog woman is by her bedside. "You're in the Cornerian City hospital. You've been in a coma for 3 days. So, welcome to Corneria." "Thanks...Where are my friends? The Black four legged one and the orange four legged one? Oh, and Fox and the crew!" "They're all fine! Well.." "Well what? What happened?!" "The... orange one, with the red tufts in her ears.. She..didn't make it. We found her lifeless with her neck broken by use of force, as if done by a hand. I'm sorry. But, the black one is going to be alright, as is everyone else. I'll give you some time to mourn." She walks out of the room, and closes the door. "f..Fenniken..is gone... -sniffle-...Arin, you're a monster! No! -sniffle-.. Worse than a mosnter! The lowest of trash is what you are!" She breaks out into a loud sob. Her Sharingan awakens once mroe "-sobbing- I only wanted to be your friend! Why didn't I be mroe nicer to you?! If I could only..see you again... I'd apologize to you.. I'm so sorry, Fenniken! I tried so hard! And got so far! But in the end.. It might still matter somewhat... But not if everyone I care about dies!" A 2nd Tomoe is added to Emily's Sharingan, moving the 1st Tomoe to the lower left corner of both eyes.

In a tree, her brother stalks her, watching her. "I'm sorry, dear Emily. I need you to hate me. Please, hate me to help kill me. Please, put yourself on the path to God. Please..." He says as he listens to a "Crawling in my Skin" cover by My Chemical Romance.

Danzo appears beside Arin. "Have you done enough to awaken her Sharingan to it's full strength?"

"No, sir. Only a 2nd Tomoe has appeared."

"Hmm. Perhaps you need to kill this "Umbreon" fellow. That Fox thing wasn't enough."

"Sir, I can't do that. He's all she has left."

"Exactly. If that doesn't awaken her Mongekyo then nothing will."

"I'm not going to kill that creature, that could easily send her into a spiraling depression, she'd probably kill herself."

"Hmm, you maybe right. Well then, carry on with your mission."

Danzo dissapears in a cloud of white smoke.

"Don't worry, dear Emily. I know you care about him, I'll protect you both. I will see to it that you grow old together.

Am I really doing this for Emily and God's sake?"

Well I'm done reading this pile of shit. It is time for me to kill. And it is time for me to die. -rustling- -Sound of a metal door being kicked open- -gunfire, accompanied with a woman screaming- 


	6. Chapter 5

Santa's brother here, I am all about that pussy. Gimme dat pussy doe. But now is not the time for pussy. Actually, everyday is about Pussy. But today is about reading. About a little girl's pussy.  
Let's get started on the pussy. Mad pussy. Gimme that pussy, girl.

Chapter 5: Dealing with the death of Fenniken the Fennec Fire Fox.

Emily is in the Cornerian City Orphanage. "Remind me why I'm here again?" The caretaker, who is a curvy, sexy Shiba. Like, wow, she's a sexy Shiba.  
"Well, by Cornerian law, all children without caretakers must remain here." "The fuh.. I have caretakers." "And they are?" "Their names are Me, Myself, and I." "Oh, really?" "Yeah, really." "Prove it."  
"Mukakid! I need you to do it!" "...Who is..?" "FFFFFFFFUCK!" All of the children go "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!" "Little Lady, wait, are you even a kid?" "Yes, I'm Eleven years old." "Well, little lady, we don't use that kind of language here. You'll have to sit it timeout."  
"Excuse me?" "Yes, come with me." "No." "I said, come with me." "And I said no." "AND I SAID COME WITH ME" "No." "Do you want a spanking?" "Try me." She takes Emily and bends her over her knee. And rears her hand left hand back. "You're in for quite a surprise..." "Enough of the mouth on you!"  
She swings her hand down, and hits Emily's bottom." "AHH!" "Hurt?" "My own hand can hit harder than that!" She does it again, with more force. "Had enough?" "Nooope." She does it 2 more time. "Now?!" "Hehehe. You're a weak little cunt, aren't ye?" "WHAT?!" She starts spanking her, and ends on the 6th spank. "How's that?!" "Dude, you're worthless. I could do a better job at this than you!" She starts spanking Emily, hard. At the count od 26nd spank Emily speaks. "AHHH YEAH! KEEP IT UP! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA SQUIRT ALL OVER YOUR HAND!" "...WHHAAAATT?!" "Hehehe... -sultry- Keep goin', I'm... getting wet. Maybe we can go to the "playroom" after this." "..What the...What tha...What.. What kind of girl are you?" "I'm the type of girl who's traversed 3 universes, this being my 3rd. I have had sex with 2 different men. Although none of them being my species. Like I said, I can take care of myself." "O...Okay..." She stands Emily up. "Now, let's see you try this..." She gives the Shiba Inu a nice, wet, tounge filled kiss. She stops after the 9th second. "Now, you fucking brats. I heard you snickering like the little fuckers you are." She walks over to the group that was watching. "Hmm..." She spots a little Fox boy. "You. Over here. Now." "Tch! Like, no way!" She walks over to him, and punches him in the gut, knocking the air out of him. "ACK!" He begins gasping for air, but Emily lifts him up as he was curled up in pain, while standing. "T..That..-sniffle- hurrrtt..." "Shut the fuck up, you little shit." She kneels down, and unbuttons his kid-sized jeans. "P-please! No! Don't pants me! I-I'll do whatever you want!" "Good! Because this is what I want." "plleeeaaaaasssee Noooooo!" "Do you want to get the shit kicked out of you?" "N-no..." "Then shut the fuck up." She pulls his pants down, revealing a StarFox Logo on the back of his undies. "What, these guys are that famous?" All of the kids start laughing, and the Fox kid starts crying. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU! BECAUSE EVERYSINGLE ONE OF YOU ARE NEXT. AND DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING FUN RUN!" A little girls asks: "A-Are you going to..to...to eat our brains, like the aliens we see on TV?!" "Yes, but I will make other kids eat their brains afterwards if you disobay me AGAIN."  
A gulp is heard from the little bunny girl. She pulls his undies down, revealing a small red dick. "What? Where's your sheath?" "I'm...circumsized." "What the fuck. They do that here too? Wow, does it hurt when I touch it?" She pokes it. "N-No... It..just feels weird." "Hmm.. Interesting bodies you all must have. I.. look forward to experimenting on all of you." "Are you going to put a probe up my butt?!" A german shepard boy asks. "Why, no. But something IS going up your butt." The German Shepard kid gulps in fear. "...Hey, what are you, kid who just talked?" "A-a German Shepard..." "What.. A German Shepard?" "Yes, Ma'am..." "Are you from Germany?" "W-Where's that?" "Kid, I don't think you're from this universe. We have a place called "Germany" where we live,  
and the exact same breed as you comes from there." "WHAT?! I'M AN ALIEN?!" "Yep." "Whoa! Are you my captain?! Where's our spaceship?!" "We're not the same species, you dolt. In fact, my spiecies owns yours as pets." "Oh..." "Yeah. Now. You, bunny girl. Over here." The bunny girl, who's fur is white as snow, walks over to them. "Y-yeh, ma'am?" "On your knees." She kneels down to carefully place herself on her knees. She pushes the Fox boy over to the bunny, making his fox cock get close to her face. She takes the bunny girl's hand, and cups it around his penis. "This is so gross!" "Did I not just say to shut the fuck up? Now stroke it, like this..." She moves the bunny's hand up and down the Fox's Yiff tool. "mmm...MMM!" "What?" "I..This feels weird! Something is happening to my weewee!" She looks at the little Red Dick, getting harder." "Ahhh... you like this." "I..do?" "Yes. Now, clear your mind. Let only this feeling sink in." He closes his eyes. Emily puts her hand on his chest. "So fast..." The bunny girl keeps it up. "m-miss.." "What?" "How long do I have to do this?" "As long as it takes. Now go faster." She does just that. "You see this, kids? This is what you will be doing!" The kid's expressions on his face change from emberressed suffering to those of pleasure. Uncle Brad used to touch me. He kept rubbing me and I told him this wasn't a fun game anymore and HE KEPT TOUCHING ME AND I HATED IT! ...Uncle Brad is bad. He likes to play games. But they're not always fun games. I cry a lot. I-It's actually t-tramatic and depressing. "S-Something.. is coming out!"  
"Let it fly, kid!" "I don't want anything on me!" Emily smacks the bunny's back, making a loud smacking sound. "OWWWW!" SHUT.. THE FUCK... UP! AND RUB THIS KID'S FOX COCK!" She keeps at it, but goes faster." "I'm sorry, Chelsea!" The Fox boy says, as his penis pulsates. "The bunny girl winces, but nothing is recieved. "Nothing came out?!" Asks the fox boy. "No. You're too young to expel semen from your little boy body. Now, Chelsea, was your name? Lick his penis." "NO!" Emily cocks her head with a "what the fuck did you just say to me you little bitch" expression. The bunny girl, Chelsea, scared, promptly licks his Peen Iss. "Like you lick an ice cream." She starts to lick it over and over, getting wet and sloppy. "Good... Noowwww.. Lay on your back." "Which one?" The boy asks. "You." Without hesitation, he sits down first, then lays back, his hands by his side. "Now, Chelsea.. Take your pants off." She does, without hesiation as well. "Now, your little panties." Shaking from fear, she does, letting her cute little Bunny Cunny be seen to the whole Orphanage. All 26 children not including the 2 already doing the deedz. "Alright, now, I will guide you through the steps to recieve bliss. Follow my hands and stand up." She does, and Emily puts her hands around the bunny girl's waist, and guides her over the boy's dick. She gestures the bunny girl down. Now, on her knees, her pussy is nearly perfectly aligned with the fox boy's red rocket. She grabs the boy's dick, and strenghens the length of the cock of the fox. She gently pushes the girl's hip downwards, making her go down. With Emily's percision, the penis gracefully slides into the loli bunny's snatch. "Alright, further...furrrtherr... aaaannnnndd...balls deep!" The bunny girl has a weirded out expression on her face, as does the Fox kid. "Feel good?" Both of them reply with "It feels weird." "Huh. Well why don't you bounce on him a little bit?" "I don't want her to crush me!" "Are you saying I'm fat?!" "BOUNCE." She gently pushes up with her knees, making the penis cause friction inside her cunt. Their expressions change from weirded out, to flavor town. "Good! Now to do it in different positions. But you 2, will keep going in that one. ALRIGHT, EVERYONE. LISTEN UP!" Emily walks about the room, making the kids strip down, all 24 children, strip down toanf makes them get into sex positions. But, there are 2 boys left. "Um.. Miss Emily.." The German Shepard says.  
"What?" "There's just us boys left." "I told you, that you were getting something put up your butt. Bend over." She German Shepard boy bends over. "Better yet, bend over against a wall, like, do what you're doing now, but rest on a wall." "Um... alright..." He walks over to a wall, puts his hands on it, and bends over. "Now, walk over to us." Says Emily to the poodlized Pomeranian. He does, and his dick is already erect. "Why am I hard already, Ms. Emily?" "You're probably gay. ...Speaking of gay, why are you a poodle?" "My friends won a bet to see who see who would drink their own pee, I couldn't." "What...the fuck...kid..." "I'm sorry, Ms. Emily!" "It's.. don't wory about it. Now, for the lube.." She spits on her hand multiple times, and rubs it all over the Poodle Pomaranian's Pumped up Penis, giving him a slight handjob. "Now, shove it in there!" The German Shepard speaks. "But I'm a boy!" "He doesn't look like he cares. Let him in, Lucas." "F-Fine.." The Poodle Pomaranian Pumps his Penis into the anal cavity of the German Shepard, who is named Lucas. "Now fuck him!" The Poodle Pomaranian Pumps his Pulsating Penis many times into Lucas. "-triumphant sigh- My work here is done." She walks over to the Fox and Bunny,  
who are to tired to continue. "How's my first students doing?" No response. "Answer me!" She looks at them closer. "Oh, they're asleep. They fucked themselves to sleep. Reminds me of me and Foxy. ...And of Umbreon. Ahh, just listen to the sound of love." All she can hear is the sounds of kids moaning in pleasure and slight pain. "-SNIIFFF- Ahh. Blood, Sweat, Shame. Smells great. Wait, why do I smell shame?"  
She looks back at the 2 boys. The one doing the fucking is having a blast, but the one being fucked is not having a good day. "Oh well, he's a Furry dog thing. He'll learn to love it. Or does that apply to Foxes only? Oh well. No skin off my clit." She walks over to the caretaker, who is passed out from shock. "Tch heheheh.. pathetic. ...I sound like my brother. Hmm.. Shouldn't act like that cunt. Oh well..."  
Fox's voice can be heard as a door opens. "Hi, I'm look...ing...Emily? Why is she on the ground.." "Oh she-" "EMILY... WHAT ON..WHAT... HUH?! WHAT?! HOW?! WHY?! AHHG! WHAT?! HUH?! EHH?! HMMM?! EMM! UMM!" "Fox?" Falco walks in. "Hey, brat let's get goi- WHAT...THE...FUCK?!" Falco says and asks. "Yeeahh... I uh.. taught the kids some uh.. new moves." "Kid, how did you do this?"  
"Well, I-" "Nevermind, I don't want to know. Let's go." She walks over to Falco. "C'mon, Fox! We don't wanna be seen here!" "WHAT.. HUHMHM?! EMMM! DADDY, MOMMY HELP ME! WHAT IS LOVE?! BABY DON'T HURT ME!" Falco drags him out of the Orphanage. They are a good 2 blocks away from the place. Fox speaks. "Emily... What..How?" "Oh, those kids are a buncha little bitches. All I had to do was play with their fears that I'm an alien who will force eachother to eat their brains if they didn't do EXACTLY what I said. Then, I just had to show some physical force. They did whatever I told them." "Wow, you're quite the little dominatrix, aren't you?" "Yes I am, Falco. Yes I am. Could have turned that whole place into an S&M place if I had wanted to. Well I wanted too, but I don't have the materials." "Whoa,  
you're..really good at this stuff, aren't you?" "Yeah. I learned a lot from my past partner." "Oh, and who were they?" "A robot by the name of Foxy the Pirate Fox." "A robot pirate?!" "He wasn't really a pirate, and he was more of an Animatronic. For kid, he was Foxy the Pirate Fox, but for me, he was Foxy the loli plunderer." "That's... interesting, what was he like?" "Why do you want to know? Are you wanting to beat him up to show your own dominance in hopes of winning my love?" "No! I just want to know. It's interesting that a.. animatronic would be doing thing with a child." "Well, he was a drunk, a delusional, and generally not mentally stable." "Oh, what was his favorite brand?" "Brand?" "His drink." "Oh, it was Samual Jackon's rum." Out of nowhere, louder than usual "SAMUAL JACKSON, MOTHER FUCKER!" is heard from in wind. "What was that?!" "It happens everytime I say Samual Jackon's Rum." Again, out of nowhere. "SAMUAL JACKSON, MOTHER FUCKER!" "Heheh, lemme try it. Samual Jackson's Rum." Nothing happens. "Samual Jackon's Rum." Nothing. "Samual Jackson's Rum." Nothing still. "SAMUAL JACKON'S R-" He is interupted with, and out of nowhere.. "IF I DIDN'T SAY IT THE FIRST 3 TIMES, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GONNA SAY IT THE 4TH, YOU DUMB BIRD-BRAINED MOTHER FUCKER?!" "Hey! Come say that to my face, punk!" "OH YEAH, I WILL, MOTHER FUCKER!" Falco is punched by an invisible hand, right in the beak. "OWW! WHAT?!" "YEAH! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE JACKSON, MOTHER FUCKER!" Emily speaks up. "I have never seen that happen before. It would be wise not to anger the voice..."  
"Enng.. Fine. What even is he? A ghost? A demon?" "Some say that the man, Samual Jackson, become so powerful, that his will alone is enough to travel many planes of existance and still make physical contact." "Pft... Some guy." "Well, if it isn't bird-brain!" A voice is heard. "Great, Lizard-Boy Leon." A wolf and a Panther is with him. "So, Fox. How are you doing? Heard you got banged up pretty bad. But what can you expect from StarFox. HAHAHAHAHA!" Says thwe wolf, to which Fox replies. "Wolf..O'Donnell. Kids. Having sex. An orgy. A child...HMMMUNNG...Child Orgy." "Fox... Are you...okay? I mean I heard you got banged up but I didn't think it was bad enough to turn you into a pedophile..." "Oh, no, that was me. I forced the orphanage into an orgy by using fear and dominance." "What...is that? Is that an ape?" "NOT A MONKEY! A human.  
Although scientists from my world think we evolved from apes and the like. But I think we evolved directly from a single cell to a 2 leg organism and then Homo Erectus then to Human." "What... A human you said? What's a Human?" "What you see in front of you. Although I could be considered a baby in the spiecies. I'm only Eleven." "Wait, you forced an orphanage into an orgy? At Eleven years old?" "Yes. I am a dominatrix at heart." "That's... not... does your spieces do that often?" "Nope. Just me." "Well aren't you a little grown-up! Cute." "I'm going to shove your own knot down your throat if you talk to me like a child again. OOOOH! Better yet I'll say that you're trying to molest me!" "HAAHAAHAA! Like I care!" "HELP! HELP! THERE'S A MEAN OLD WOLF TRYING TO RAPE ME, A LITTLE GIRL! HELP!" Sirens are heard. "You little..." The cops show up with tasers and belly sticks. "WHERE'S THE MAN! THERE HE IS!" "WAIT, OFFICERS I WAS TESTING YOU!" "Little girl, that's not good." "Your time obviously wasn't good enough! He could have had his knot burried deep inside my pussy by now!" "In..only.. 8 seconds?" "He's a fast one, he is." The cops shake their heads, and get back in their car and drive off." The wolven anthro speaks. "You're not afraid to use dirty tactics, you're smart too. Hmm. Normally I'd never ask a squirt to join, but how'd you like a chance at some money?" "Money?" "Yeah, join StarWolf and be our little undercover agent. I'll even teach you to shoot a blaster." "Hmm... tempting offer, but I'll have to refuse. I have to kill my older brother." "Why do you have to kill him? Heh, join us and we'll help." "Sorry, Wolfy. But this I have to do alone. But I'm not strong enough yet to beat him." "Really now? Join us and we'll give you all you need." "I'm going to be honest, I'd join you because you're probably a ruthless killer, but thing is.. I like foxes more. They're cute. And I like cute guys. Fox is the innocent kind of cute. You're more like the dark gruff and handsome kinda guy. Not my type." "Wow, I guess good looks and a tough atmosphere isn't enough for some women." The panther says. He walks over to her, kneels down to her level. "I don't suppose you'd let little innocent me take you on a date either? hmmhmm." She whispers in Panther's ear. "You and your words smell of tryhard and desperation, that shit ain't attractive." He gets back up, his mood, ruined. He walks back over to wolf. The wolf Speaks. "Whoa, I've never seen that look before." "It's...nothing." "Whatever she said must have hurt." "Beyond words..." Emily speaks.  
"Well, anyway, we gotta go." "Wait." The wolf says. "StarWolf needs a new member. Well, to get on the inside of thing. You're perfect. You've got the right stuff. Hell, they pay will be worth it whatever you need." "Look, Wolf. If StarFox can't beat my brother, you sure as hell can't." "Wait, Fox has gone against this man?" "He's the reason why we're here." Wolf examines the bandages, even the armband for his broken arm that he has. "He did this to Fox? And Falco?" "He did this to all of the members." "Whoa, incredible. To think Fox was taken down like this." "And he did all of this while using me as a nun-chuck or a bat or something." "He what?" "He, my brother, used my body as a weapon. He swung me around like a nun-chuck and beat the others to near death." "Your brother... he's.." "Evil, psycopathic, and amazingly, terrorfyingly strong." "Yeah, that."  
"I appreciate the offer, and it is an honor being recuited into the StarWolf team, given your track record, but my brother will kill all of you. He only spared us because we had another chance to "behave." " "Wait, he spared you?" "Yes. And he would kill you without a thought. He is probably looking for a reason to use his sword, which can only cut those who aren't good people. You, aren't good. And you're perfect for his hunt for evil."  
"You said he was evil though..." "My brother fancies himself a man of God. He thinks what he does is just. He doesn't see his wrongful ways." "Huh. I guess I'll have to keep my eyes open." "You better do more and hope he doesn't come after you, when he did us, well.. You see." "Yeah. Well, a shame you can't join us. It would have been a plesure having you on the inside of the groups we need to eliminate. Oh well. Say, Fox. You done being traumatized?" "Wolf...kids...having sex... child orgy... why...when...how...uhh..." "Nope. Guess I'll be seeing you, then." He walks off, the other 2 follow. "They wearn't so bad. Not as bad as you made them out to be, Falco." "They were nice today..." "Hmm. Well, let's get back to the ship." Fox speaks up. "No! Let's all head to the Malt Shop!" The scene cuts to them at the Malt Shop. "Mmm.. Much better!" Fox says as he just got done drinking a chocolate smoothie. "I guess you aren't messed up any more!" "Look, Emily. We have to talk." The scene changes to Emily slamming both of her hands on the booth table. "WHADDYA MEAN YOU DON'T WANT ME HERE ANYMORE?!" "Emily! I didn't say anything!" "Oh. Right. Sorry. I just assumed..." "Look, it's fine. But, your brother. We need to know things about him to better protect ourselves if he attacks us again."  
"Alright.." "I'm going to ask you soem questions, and I want you to answer them as best as you can." "'Kay." "Alright. Hair color?" "Black. Originally blond." "Eye color?" "Blue, originally green." "Age?" "18." "Height?" "5'11." "Favorite word?" "Bruh." "Favorite TV show?" "I don't know." "Favorite food?" "Fried Catfish." "Religion?" "Christianity." "Ethnicity?" "Caucasian." "Race?" "..Human race?" "Fair enough. Um, Spiecies?" "Human. Like me."  
"Family?" "Me. Everyone else is dead. He killed them." "I'm sorry. Um... Lovers or Spouse?" "None that I know of." "Ok... Uh...Um.. Preferred weapon?" "I dunno, his sword?" Another voice is heard beside the table. "I hate using weapons. I prefer using my words to cast down evil." Everyone in Emily's Group. "AHHH!" "Surprise surprise. Move over, Emily." Emily can't help but stutter. "I said, move over." She does exactly that, he sits beside her. "So, what are we doing today?" Everyone is too scared to answer. "Say, Emily. Why don't you come with me?" No response. Too scared to even look at him. "Come on. I'll take you somewhere fun." He grabs her hand, and gently pulls her out of the seat, and lifts her onto his back. Like a piggy back ride. And he just waltzes out of the Malt Shop. Just. Like. That. "He... He just came and took her.. Falco?" Falco is stareing at the oppisate end of the booth, sweating. "Falco? We should.. get her back, right?" No answer, just stares and sweats. "Falco!" "Fox, l-let's just let him take her. We've got no way of beating him..." "I've never seen you this shooken up! Even when we were up against the Aparoid Queen you didn't falter this bad!" "Fox... That guy makes the Aparoid Queen look like a baby ant." "Falco.." "Fox..." "Falco.." "Fox..." MEANWHILE, AT THE CORNERIAN FUN PARK! IT IS NIGHT TIME AND THE PARK IS LIT UP LIKE A CHRIST-MASS MURDER TREE! "Arin! What are you going to do to me?! A-Are you going to rape me?!" "What?! No! I'm just.. look, I'm sorry for what I've done, but.." "Shut the fuck up! You killed one of my friends! Give me a reason not to flay you alive!" "I don't have a reason for you not to do that. But I have plenty of reasons why you should. But please, hear me out..." "...Give me a reason why."  
"Because, I'll stop attacking you if you accept my proposal." "Fine.. let's hear it." "Emily. I've been a horrible person, even worse, a horrible brother. But I'm going to change For you. Look, Danzo's been telling me to do all of this." "Who?" "That man with the arm injury, along with his eye injury." "Oh. Hideki.." "So that's the name he chose for you. Hm." "Oh, wait. So he told you to kill my friends, and you just did it?!" "No, I was cought up in the moment..."  
"THAT'S WORSE!" "Look, Emily! I'm sorry! I only want what's best for you!" "Killing my friend is what's best for me?!" "Technically yes. The Sharingan gets a new Tomoe with each extreme hurtful moment in your life, but when something happens to those you love and you can't bear it.." His eyes turn into the normal Sharingan patern, then form into the circular chain patern. "You get the Mongekyo Sharingan." "How long have you had this.. Mongekyo?"  
"I gained this the very same night our parents and little brother were killed." "But... you killed them!" "Do you think that was easy?! It hurt! It hurts worse than what you feel! You only had to watch them die! I had to DO IT!" tears stream down his face. "I wanted you to be closer to God.. I wanted you to go into...-cough- such a hard despair that you'd turn to religion! But no! You had to turn to revenge! Then, when you started having sex with that Pokemon, it broke my heart! My little sister, my own, beautiful little sister.." He rubs his left hand on her cheek. "Was having sex at such a young age.. And with a non-human monster! A black monster no less!" "Whats wrong with him being black?! That's just his fur color, he's probably white underneith!" "That's no what I mean! He's a dark type! Dark types are evil!" "Hey, you can't just say he's evil because he's black! Why does this feel so racist?"  
"No, he's evil because he's a dark type! All dark types are evil!" "That's not true! Eevees only evolve into Umbreon's with max friendship and at night!" "What? Really?" "Yes! You claim to know that Dark types are evil but you know nothing of the Pokemon universe!" "I know that Charizard isn't a dragon type.." "Well color me impressed. You do know some things." "Yeah,I learned a little for you, Emily. So me and you could play together some day..."  
"You could have done something else other than kill our parents and little brother.." "Well, at least they're in heaven now." "Not all of them!" "What?! We have Jayden or whats his name baptized!" "Not him, you idiot! Mom!" "What?!" "Mom was an athiest, you dumb shit!" "OH SHIT!" "OH SHIT IS RIGHT. She's in hell now! All thanks to you!" "Maybe... God took mercy on her?" "With the way you've been following his teachings, I don't think so."  
He starts bawling. "Hey, hey... it's going to be okay.. he's a forgiving god, isn't he?" "Kinda... I guess.. I mean he did say to stone people who didn't believe..." "What tha fuck! That's in the Quaran, A.K.A. "The False Bible!"" "Oh, right... True." "Now, is talking to me the only thing you brought me here for?" "No.. I brought you here to take you on some rides." "Like your dick?" "Yes- NO! Emily! Look, I know I got the handsome looks of an edgy teenager who's out for revenge but come on, I'm not a pervert. I'm a man of god." "OKAY, MAN OF GOD. Explain why you raped me in my dream!" "That... wasn't me. My Sharingan can't do that for 3 days." "Oh.. then that was all me.." "Yes, and you need help if you think I'd rape you, or even touch you in a place that makes you feel uncomfortible. Because that's no good." "-sultry- any place would make me feel good~" "Emily, what the fuck is wrong with you. I think Foxy pounded you too hard." "Nope! By the way, do you really have a 9 inch dick?" "What... no it's.. none of your buisness!" "Yes it is! I'm your little sister! I deserve to know!" "Yes, you're my little sister! Exactly why you DON'T need to know!" "Can I see it?" "Let's just go on a ride..." "Oh, I'll ride you!" "Marrylyn Kathryn Manson! What is wrong with you?!" "I'm sorry! I can't stop thinking of dick!" "Let's go on a Roller Coaster."  
"'Kaayy!" They go up to the long ass line and wai for 30 minutes, then it's finally their turn, they get in, and the Coaster goes all the way up. "Here we go, Emily. Hold on tight." "I don't think I want to do this anymore!" "Too late, Emily!" The coaster goes faster than the speed of sound down the track. Everything goes black for Emily. When she comes to, they are sitting on a bench. "Ugh.. what time is it...?" "It's Ten o' Five." "Whoa, it's late. I think I should get back to the others.." "No, stay with me, Emily." "Geez, I bet I could give you a handjob and it wouldn't drive you away." "What... Well, that kind of would." "Oh...really?" "Emily, no. Do it, and you're grounded." "FUCKING GROUNDED?! EX-FUCKING-SCUSE ME?!" People and kids stop and stare at them. "Emily, your shouting is attracting attention.." "SO?! LET'EM HEAR US! IT'S NOT LIKE THEY DON'T DO THIS KIND OF SHIT AT HOME! WHAT A BUNCHA COWARDS ANYWAY!" "Emily! As your older brother I tell you to stop this at once!" "OH, AS MY OLDER BROTHER?! OH RIGHT, MY OLDER BROTHER! YOU KNOW, THE ONE WHO MURDERED OUR PARENTS AND BABY BROTHER?!" "What?! I have no clue what you're talking about! You've gone crazy!" "OH REALLY?! SAYS THE GUY WHO ATTACKED US WHEN FOX AND COMPANY AND I WERE HAVING FUN! MINDING OUR OWN BUISNESS MIND YOU!  
THEN YOU HAD TO JUST SHOW UP, BEAT THE EVER LOVING SHIT OUT OF US, KILL ONE OF MY FRIENDS, AND THEN WALK OFF LIKE YOU JUST GOT DONE TAKING A 30 SECOND PISS!" "EMILY! I-I Think you need to see a doctor!" A girl, a white scottish terrier speaks up from behind Emily. She has a snooty attitude. "Excuse me, but you and your little temper tantrum are desturbing the peace. Go back home, loser." She can't see Emily's face, but Arin's eyes widen in surprise. "Ahem, little miss, you're going to want to run." "Run? From this lame-o loser?" "She has a.. anger issue." "HAH! As if I'm going to be scared of some dumb little girl who hasn't been on the illustrious Great Fox in space. What a peasant she must be." Emily turns around slowly. She looks at the girl, but Emily doesn't have a frown or an angered face, in fact, she has a smile. "I've been waiting for someone to release my anger onto, thanks for being the instrument of my release." "What...?" Emily grabs her by the neck lining of her dress, pulling her closer to ehr face. "Ahh!" Emily's face turns to pure anger. "-inhale- I've been on the Great Fox. It was out in space. I spent the night there. Wanna know something else? I met all of the crew members." "Heheheh! You're still worthless! Did you shake the hand of Fox Mcloud himself? Did he even wink at you? No! That handsome man would never wink at a tramp like you! HA HA HA!" "No. He didn't shake my hand. But I did get to hug him." "He let you?!" "No, I forced myself onto him! Lemme ask you something, do you know what a penis is?" "Ofcourse I do!" "What is it?" "It's a male sex organ." "Hehehe... I saw his." "WHAT?!" "That's right. He was drunk one night from partying with his crew. He passed out onto his bed while I hid in the showers. It was easy for me to pulls his pants down." "W-wh..what..?! You're pulling my leg!" "No, I'd never lie. Not about that at least." "No way!" "I even felt it!" "WHAAT?!" The whole crowd gasps. Her brother speaks. "Emily! What about Umbreon?!" "I didn't do anything because of Umbreon. If it hadn't been for Mukakid, I would have had sex with him. You catch that, you fucking dog? I didn't fuck him on a whim." "You... you lie!" "Of course you'd choose not to believe, because you could never get that far. Go ahead, protect your own filthy emotions with the lies you tell yourself." "You..you..." Tears well up in her eyes. "That's right, cry. Like the little snobby bitch you are!" "No one...-sniffle-..ever talks to me like that! No one!" "Well guess what..." She rears back her fist. "I DO!" She punches the girl, right square in the nose as she says "do" and causes the girl to fall onto her bottom, crying like a li'l bitch. "ANYONE ELSE WANTS A PIECE OF MY FIST?! I'LL TAKE THE WHOLE DAMN LYLAT SYSTEM ON!"  
Everyone starts walking and goes about their buisness, one guy even had a boner from watching a one-sided cat fight between 2 little girls. Emily walks back to the bench, and sits beside her brother. "That was... interesting. I remember you would never hit another person." "Well that Emily is dead. I've killed her, and I'm not afraid to kick ass and suck dick. And I'm all out of dick." "Wiiiiiithh that being said, let's go on some other rides." "...'Kaaay!" The two go on more rides.  
One is a rocket ship ride for 2, which go around a thing that orbits the ships really fast, and they are painted red. More rides they go on are the "Arwing Adventure!", "Sandra's Super Submarines!", and "Apatizing Andross!" The rest of the time they spend playing arcade games called "Aparoid Apocolypse" which is a near realistic FPS, "Demon Dogfights" Which is a FP Space Jet Shooter, "Cornering Cornerians" which is a First Person game where you take the role of the many different types of Aparoids, "StarFox Adventures", which is a game that has levels and characters from the logs of Fox Mcloud's mission databases and plays the same as Demon Dogfights and Aparoid Apcolypse, but from Fox Mcloud's point of view, although they played Co-op, Emily was Fox and Arin was Falco, it went from StarFox 64 Corneria, all the way to StarFox: Assault's Aparoid Queen. They played the short version, which took them 3 hours nonstop, and that was the game they stopped on, though completing it, they were tired. And so, they they took a rest on a bench outside the arcade. "That was fun but.. -stretches and yawns- I'm tired." "It was really fun.." They sit in complete silence for 12 seconds. "You know, I really enjoyed you taking me here." Aril's theme from Wind Waker plays for BGM. "And I'm glad I took you." "You know, you can still take me back to the Great Fox." She leans in closer to him. "I think I'll do just that..."  
He leans in closer to her. "Arin..." "Emily.." Their heads come closer together. "Arin..." "Emily..." Their heads are now a few inches away. "Arin~" "Em...ily..." They get so close, that they kiss. This wasn't a "Oh I'm sorry, I got too close!" kind of kiss, no. This was a genuine brother-and-sister-making-out-in-public kind of kiss. After a full 4 second incestual experience, the 2 back away in disgust. "AWW! WHAT?!" "EMILY! YOU LURED ME INTO THAT! I'M YOUR BROTHER!" "HEY! YOU LURED ME INTO THAT! I BET YOU USED SHARINGAN!" "I didn't..." "And I didn't use any of my powers... I don't even have any powers without Mukakid..." "Wow, so that was..." "An actual, fully consensual incestual kiss between brother and sister." "Well, I'm sorry, Emily." "It's okay, Arin. This was kinda like a date anyway." "Eww.. Gross..." "-sultry-Oh, I'll show you gross if you take me back to your place!" "Emily!" "Sorry! That kiss got me in the mood!" "A simple kiss got you in the mood?" "Well... You kinda took me out to have fun, to a girl this is like a date." "I took you here to help us bond." "I know! But still..." "-sigh- Emily, come back to my hideout, and we can do it however you want." "-ecstatic- Wow, really?!" "No." "Fuck you, Arin." "I bet you would!" "Damn right I would, how could I resist such... wow. There is literally nothing appealing to me about you. You aren't a robot, you aren't a fox, you're a completly normal looking human, despite the outfit." "I think you get off on incest, Emily." "That's... a good reason. -sigh- I'm a mess." "That's why you need God in your life." "Not this..." "For only 14.95, you can get this -pulls out a golden trimmed bible- Black, gold trimed Bible. Read about how to become a better person in the good book. But do it, in style." "Arin, are you being serious?" "Heheh, no. I just carry this around to read when I'm bored." "Oh. Whew, I seriously thought you were going to actually sell that to me like some sort of cheap bible salesmen like in some Stephen King movie." "Hahah, no. I wouldn't do that." "So can we really go back to your place and-" "NO, Emily." "Aww! This blows!" "Are you even sad about Fenniken?" "Fenniken was a total bitch. I mean, I miss her, but not nearly as much as if I were to lose Umbreon." "So you're not that sad about it?" "Not anymore. Like I said, she was a total bitch." "You shouldn't be talking about people like that." "She wasn't a person, she was fucking bitch." "Still, Emily. She was your friend." "No she wasn't! She only traveled with us because of Umbreon!" "Oh..." "Emily gets ready to say something, but stops as someone catches her eye. "Is that..." "What?" "No, it can't be!" "What?" "Oh no, it is." "What?!" "It's Morcaius..." "Who?" "Grand Wizard." "Grand Wizard?" "Yes. Grand Wizard of the Klu Klux Klan." "What?! Where?!" She points in front of them, and he spots them and starts walking toward them.  
"Why are you here, Morcaius?" "Please, it's Bob when away from the home universe." "Oh. well then, Bob.. What are you doing here?" "Rootin' out the niggers." "Ohh...kayyy... I don't see any here..." "Exactly, you got' find the ones that'er black. Not in fur, but in personality." "Oh, I get what you mean." He gets serious. "Jackson has escaped into this world." "Who?" "Pimpin' Purple." "Oh God, no!" "MM-hmm. I'm hunting him down, making sure he doesn't try to hurt you, little Emily."  
"Well, that is nice of you, but I got someone here to protect me." "That's good. Well, I'll be leaving." He starts walking away, but he stops and looks back. "Oh, and remember! If it ain't white.." "It ain't right!" "Good girl." "Wait, what if it's black?!" "Then you must attack!" "Oh. Thanks!" He teleports. "Isn't Umbreon black?" "It's his fur that's black. Not his skin." "Oh. Wait, do you really believe that black people are inferior?" "No, I just do it to humor Morcaius." "Oh, good. For a second there I thought that you were a racist." "Nah. Racism is wrong. Like abortion and women's rights." "WHAT?!" "What? I just said that racism is wrong." "You also said abortion is wrong, which I agree with, but also women's rights!" "What? No I didn't." "Yeah you did!" "Well if I did, it must have been some serious mind control. I'd never willingly say something like that." "Hmmm..." "Hm..." "Hmmm..." "Let's fuck." "Oh my God, Emily. Let's go." "Fuck?!" "No. I'm taking you back to the Great Fox. You can get your fix there." "Aww! But I don't want Fox cock! I want.." "Emily, you've lost your mind." "No, I'm just very...very...very..extremely honry!" "Then get your mind out of the gutter! We're going home." "To fuck?!" "NO!" He gets up, and starts heading to the exit of the park. "Hey, wait!" Emily gets up and runs over to him. They walk all the way back to the GRRRRRREAT Fox. Which, by the way, is in slight disrepair. "See what you did, Arin? Even the outside is messed up!" "Hey, I didn't do that! And it looks like spray paint." "What? Oh.. "Down with Fox and Friends! Murderers, child rapists, and slavers!" What? They aren't that!" There is a large group of people with signs saying "FUCK FOX MCLOUD!" "DOWN WITH STARFOX!" "KRYSTAL IS A WHORE!" "KRYSTAL IS A SLUT!" "PEPPY IS A PEDOPHILE!" They are also chanting angrily at the Great Fox. "I hate these kinds of people... I'm going to fix this." "Emily, what are you going to do?"  
She walks into the submarine launche pad, which is what I assume they use to get out and enter without using Arwings. She comes back out, with the back, and walks back over to Arin. "Emily?" Emily takes out the Uzi, and loads the already loaded 40 round mag in the slot. "Emily! NO!" Emily points the fully automatic handheld death dealer, and squeezes the trigger. Very rapid PATS are heard as the crowd screams. She empties the mag in left than 4 seconds. Only 8 are seen running away,  
screaming for their life. Only 8 out of 45 people made it out that night. Emily steps over the dead bodies, but then she hears something. "please...help...-cough- i have children..." "Then maybe you should have thought about that before you started bashing my friends. I hope your kids grow up to be drug ridden prostitutes." She kicks the man in the bullet wound, and simply steps over him, heading inside the Freat Gox. Back in the command room, AKA the bridge. "EMILY! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" "Whats gotten up your dick?" "YOU KILLED THOSE PEOPLE, EMILY! WHY?!" "Oh, I hated them." "YOU CAN'T JUST KILL PEOPLE YOU DON'T LIKE!" "Yeah I can! No one is going to stop me, so I'll do what I fucking please! And I will fucking please what I want to fucking please!" "Emily, you need to come back." "No, fuck you. I have it good here." "Yeah, thanks to me! I gave you that bag to help you survive! Not to murder innocent people!" "They wern't innocent,  
they were stupid protesters who know nothing of the StarFox Team." "But they're people, like you and me! You can't just kill them because you don't agree with what they say!" "LOOK WHOS TALKING, MR. I KILL PEOPLE WHO DON'T BELIEVE IN GOD!" "That.. that is no longer who I am. But still, they're people, you can't just go around killing whoever you want!" "Ok, 1. They aren't people. They are filthy fucking mutts. This whole planet is full of filthy fucking mutts. 2. Yes I can.  
I'm strong enough to lord over the fucking normies of any land or planet or universe." "Not without Mukakid!" "Speaking of Mukakid, where is he?" Mukakid's voice is heard. "Right here.. along with everyone else." The whole team walks onto the bridge Fox speaks. "We heard everything you said." Falco speaks up. "I hadn't pegged you for a racist, Emily. But looks can be decieving, I seem to be finding out this concept every few days." Krystal speaks up. "While I don't enjoy being called names, I find it worse than that to murder innocent people. Even if they're saying mean things." Slippy opens his large mouth to speek. "There are also lots of good people here on Corneria. How can you even say that this place is full of mutts?! What makes you think you're much better?" Emily breaks the Team combo. "I think I am, because I know I am. Back on my planet, every single one of you is a four legged, near retarded, basic instincted animal. Except Falco, he's a... whatever you are.  
And we Humans, lord over you. With our increased intelligience and our critical thinking skills, we easily take the strongest of you down, despite you having sharp claws and teeth." Fox looks at Emily in the eyes. "Oh, really now? Have you gone into space yet?" "Yes, as a matter of fact. We humans have already taken over 45 percent of the universe. Hell, we even reached the end of it, and saw it expand before our very eyes." Her brother speaks. "Emily, that's a lie. We haven't even cultivated beyond our home planet." "ARIN. YOU FUCK." "Well, looks like your people are less advanced than us! Ha! Don't try talking of superiority when you have none!" Fox says. "Don't piss me off, Fox." "-mocking- Don't piss me off, Fox." "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING VIDEO GAME CHARACTER!" "Video game character? At least I have a video game made after me! Ha!" "No, YOU are the video game character! You're fiction, Fox. You and your whole universe. I know about everything. Everything about you!" Mukakid speaks. "EMILY, DON'T!" "THAT'S RIGHT. THIS WHOLE DAMN THING IS A FUCKING FRANCHISE MADE BY RAREWARE, A COMPANY ONCE OWNED BY NINTENDO, A VIDEO GAME AND HARDWARE COMPANY!" "..What are you talking about?" Fox asks. "Arin, go back to our world. Get a copy of StarFox. Any game." "I don't think that's such a good idea..." "Arin, these fucks need to be taught a lesson, a lesson about how inferior they are." "Fine.." He opens a portal,  
and hops in. "All we have to do is wait." Mukakid scurries over to Emily, and whispers in her ear. "-whispering- Emily... if we do this, they could end up killing themselves! or worse, rebel against us!" "I'm not worried about that, Mukakid. These ingrates need to learn who holds true power." 10 minutes pass, and Arin comes back with some printed on paper, and a copy of "StarFox: Assault." "Emily, here. Give this to them." "Thank you, brother." Emily takes the items, and hands them over to Fox.  
"What is this... StarFox: Assault? Hey! This is during the Aparoid invasion! But.. your world has this?" "My world MADE yours, you idiot." "...Waht?!" "Read the paper." He looks at it. "StarFox is a franchise made my Rareware and published by Nintendo... da da da dadaa..." As his eyes move back and forth, they grow bigger. He drops the items, his hands are shaking. Krystal speaks. "Are you okay, Fox?" "It's true..." "What is, Fox?" Falco asks. "We're...video game characters... none of this is real..."  
"Say what?!" Falco says. "That's right, you dumbfucks! You are all fictional video game characters, living in a fictional world made my MY people! You are only in the future ahead of us because that is the franchise's setting!" Fox falls to his knees. "That's how I heard of you when I wasn't even from this universe! Did you know that Krystal wasn't even supposed to be part of this team?! Your little adventure on Dinosuar planet is called "StarFox: Adventures" but it was supposed to be called "Dinosuar planet"  
Krystal wasn't supposed to join StarFox, and Fox Mcloud was another guy! The Devolopment team had this working on the Nintendo 64, but then moved it to the Nintendo Gamecube and had it turned into StarFox Adventures. So, Krystal, you being here is a fluke. Your entire friendship to this team IS A FUCKING FLUKE!" "No! This can't be!" Krystal says. "IT IS BE, KRYSTAL! IS IS-AHHH!" Emily is sucked into a black hole, and is now falling into a black abyss. When she reaches the bottom, she is guided gently to her feet. "Where... WHERE THE FUCK AM I?! HELL?!" "Heh heh heh.. no, little Emily." A number of chairs and old guys are sitting in them, each bearing a crest on their chests. The one on the far left, has the STEAM logo, but he's not old, just fat. The one on the mid left has the Xbox logo, the one on the mid right has the PlayStation logo, the one on the far right has the Wii U logo. The Wii U logo guy speaks. "Emily, you've broken a rule. A law, a tenant, a code, a creed!" "What...What creed?!"  
"You aren't supposed to tell video game characters that they're video game characters!" The Xbox man says. "Who are you people?!" From right to left. "My name is Wei-Yu." "Mine is Son-Ii." "Name's, Exx-Bokz." Emily talks. "And you must be the PC man!" "No... it's just me, Gabe Newell..." Ex-Bokz speaks up. He has a old timer cowboy accent. "We have summoned you here to punish you, Emily!" "Oh no! I don't like old dick!" "Not like that, you lustful harlot! We are going to hurt you. In many, many ways..."

Back on the ship resprayed "Gay Fox." Arin is talking to them about God. "...and if you pray every day, he'll let you know in some ways that your prayers have been answered." Krystal starts talking. "Wow! God sounds like a wonderful being!" "He is, Ms. Krystal. But he is also your worst enemy. He is indeed both your best friend, and your worst enemy. You stay by his side, you'll be fine. You go against him, you're in for a bad case of judgement. If you defect from him... well, let's just say that it's not pretty."  
"Wh-what does he think about our team killing all of those bad guys?!" Fox asks in fear. "I.. to be honest, I don't think he realized this universe existed until I came here." "But you said he's all knowing!" Slippy states. "Yes, but to his own created universe. He has no control over other universes. Just his own." They all in unison go, "Ohhh!" "Wait, what about our God?!" Falco asks. "You have none." "But what about the guy who creates US!" "Oh, you mean Shigeru Miyamoto, or was it Kojima? No, wait, it was Shigeru.  
Anywho, that man isn't God. He may be your creator, but he's meerly your parent. Like a dad." They all go "Ohhh!" in unison again. "I think he'll be surprised to know that you guys actually exist, and aren't just a pile of data. He my be terrorfied, he may be ecstatic. He might even be somewhat aroused. But either way, he's going to be surprised.

Meanwhile, at the Fazbear Pizzaria! Chica is screaming. "FREDDY! HELP! FOXY'S GONE CRAZY AGA-" "FUCKING A, MATE! LOOKS LIKE I'M HAVIN' FRIED CHICKEN TONIGHT! AYE, 'TIS BE A GOOD DAY TO SAIL THE SEVEN SEAS!" He lops her head off with his reforged, resharpened cutlass, and adds her head to the collection of other animatronic heads bolted on his back. He then, goes running out the doors, slashing at random people and children as he runs down the street. 


	7. Chapter 6

'Ello loves, 'tis me.. Jack-CAPTAIN...Jack Sparrow... Now, I'm going to tell you a tale of a boy names Screamo...and his...odd facination -swigs rum- with..-swigs rum again- computers...and how he can make...-swigs rum- weird things move... 'tis like...-swigs rum- papers... but not paper... it is...  
what is that word this...-swigs rum- -belches- futuristic time calls it? ...ahh yes.. 3D. He is trying to make...  
-swigs rum- a 3D animation...involving...-swigs rum- a little girl...and a...weird black.. dog looking thing...  
it looks weird, but in a good way. 'tis like -swigs rum- halfway done... and... it's smooth. it looks almost real if may I say so myself... now, for some reason..-swigs rum- these 2 are having sex. why? i dont know.. i...  
-a thud is heard- -rustling is heard after that- Sorry, 'bout that, loves. But me...hic... head is spinning..  
let us.. part way... to this tale of ... Debauchery... and... depressive love making...

Chapter 6: Beastiality, Pokesexuality, Pokephilia, Pedophilia, Pedosexuality, Homosexuality, and other buzz words.

Emily is in the black Abyss, with 4 old guys. Who represent gaming platforms. Wei-Yu speaks to all. "Since Emily broke the rules of my people, I decide her punishment." The rest agree. "Emily, as your punishment for speaking out of line, you will play Sonic '06 from start to end of your every waking hour." Emily's whole body shakes. "No..NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE! ANNYYY THING BUT THAT!"  
"Hmm, how about E.T?" "I'd rather suck your dicks than play that!" "Nice try, little girl. But we like big breasted women, we're not pedophiles." Says Exx-Boks. "Fucking great, the time I actually would want to suck off an old guy and it turns out he ain't a pedophile. Life is strange."  
"Decent game, that one was." Says Son-Ii." "Hey, wait! I have a question!" "What, is it?" Says Wei-Yu." "Why is Gabe Newell here when... He didn't make windows? Shouldn't there be 2 people related to eachother?" Gabe Newell speaks. "Exx-boks represents Xbox, all the way from Original to the One. Since there are multiple manufacturers for OSs and computer parts, they chose me, the man who made STEAM. Because STEAM is on most PC. Windows, Linux, -snickers- MAC, and others." "Ohhh, makes sense. I just assumed that there would be 2 old guys like Ex-boks and PC man would be here. Like, brothers or something." Exx-Boks speeks. "Not everyone plays on Windows, my dear. They play on MACs and Linuxes too. Just because more people play my papy's Operating System doesn't mean there aren't more than one." "Oh.. Hey, what do you think of console wars? And the PC elitests?" Son-Ii speaks. "They are fools! Bakas! They do not know what gaming really is!" "I concur, Son-Ii. Gaming is supposed to be a stress reliever. And also is supposed to bring people together, not bring them apart! In fact, bringing them together is what Wei-Yu and I are trying to do." "Indeed, Exx-Boks, Nintendo and Microsoft should work together on some things. They'd be unstopable. Of course, the same could be said if only just 2 of either company could do if they just partner up. Sony and Microsoft, Sony and Nintendo.  
They could destroy any other company on the planet of Earth 1A." Emily asks. "Earth 1 A?" Son-Ii speaks. "Earth 1A is your Earth, Emily." "What about Earth 1B?" "Earth 1B is the parallel universe where girls are boys, and boys are girls. For example, you're a girl in Earth 1A, but on Earth 1B, you're a boy. We call your Earth 1A because that stands for First Alpha. Yours came first, 1B, First Beta, came second." "What do you mean "came second?""  
Wei-Yu speaks to Emily. "Well, not all universes are created at the exact same time. From the HubVerse, a God must be chosen. And if he or she is chosen to lead an experimental universe, than that God is required to make it specifically to the orders they are given.-"WAIT WAHT?! GOD TAKES ORDERS?!" Exx-Boks speaks. "Yes. He is all-powerfull, though. For your kind. In the Pokeverse, he has no power, nor sight. Nor can he judge what a person does there." "HOLD IT! So if I massacre a whole bunch of people in the StarFox universe, I'll still go to heaven?!" "If you make it back to your universe, yes. If you were good in yours, that is." "DUDE THAT FUCKING SWEET! I can be the biggest, saltiest, most rancid slut and harlot I want! And God can't punish me for it!" "Well, there is a draw back." Wei-Yu says. "What is that?" "If the God or Goddess of that universe really doesn't like you, he or she will NOT let you leave.  
He or she will close all portals, and trap you there until your death. Natrual or otherwise, and then that God or Goddess will judge you." "OH FUCK. Thanks, Wei-Yu! You might of have just saved my soul. I was planning to murder a buncha orphans after I was done raping them." Gabe Newell speaks. "This is why I question WunAy's reasoning. Raping orphans? Murdering them?" Exx-Boks speaks. Do not question the creator. He knows whats best." "He does not! This is like the Sims to him, I bet!" Emily speaks. "Then this is not good... he can delete us anytime he wants! I.. I should kill him before he does!" All gasp. Wei-Yu speaks. "Do not say such things, Emily! He hath chosen thee for an earnest reason!" "Look..." Emily crosses her arms. "I never asked for this." "But he gave it too you, you are to be his champion!" Says Wei-Yu. "But why me?! Couldn't be pick my brother or something?! He's obviously doing better than I am!" "Your brother is murdering people who don't follow WunAy. In other universes, mind you. That, right there, is an act of war. WAR, EMILY! WAR! INTER-UNIVERSAL WAR! Do you know the horrible, atrocious things that could happen in inter-universal war?! Rips in time, rips in genetics, rips in everything between the 2 warring universes! This is not a war between 2 countries, planets, solor systems or other sides of the universe, this is war between TWO UNIVERSES! 2, ever expanding, universes! The last 5 times that happened, all the God and Goddes that were participating were sentanced to non-after-life death! That is something of the absoloute worst!" "H-How bad is it?" "Think of.. hmmm... think of going to sleep and waking up without a dream. Have you ever done that, emily?" "Yeah, plenty of times." "Well, imagine being stuck between sleep, and waking up without dreaming." "I.. can't imagine that..." "Exactly! Because there's nothing there to imagine! NOTHING. You might think that as a black abyss, but there's no black abyss. There's nothing." "Whoa... that's... terrible!" "Indeed, now. enough of these explinations. You are to take punishment!" "HOLD IT!" "What is it now, Emily?!" Says Wei-Yu. "I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO THE MAN OR WOMAN IN CHARGE OF THE GODS AND GODDESSES!" They all laugh. "What's so funny?!" Exx-Boks speaks. "No one sees the primordial being! NO ONE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can never see it! It's not even a being! It's everything in general! HAHAHA!" "Explain...?" "Alright, the Primordial Being. Is... you!" "Is...me?" "Yes, you! And me, and Wei-Yu, And Gaben!" "Huh?" "It's also the air you breathe, the food you eat, the sky you look up too, the rain that falls, the people you love, and the Pokemon you make love too." "I'm.. having trouble here..." Wei-Yu speaks. "The Primordial Being... is everything. It has no shape. No pattern, no form. It is everything the light touches. And everything the light does not." "So it's like Ki energy from DragonBall Z?!" "In a manner of speaking yes, but more than that. Yet less." "What." Gabe Newell gets up, and walks over to Emily, and puts his hands on her shoulders, and looks down at her, with a smile. She looks up at him. "Emily, the Primordial Being... " "Iiiissss?" "Existance." "...?" "The Primordial Being is Existance itself." "Oh.. Like, it's literally everything?" "Yes, Emily." "WHAT CAME BEFORE THE PRIMORDIAL BEING?!" "Oh, a guy named Jason with the alias of ScreamoDreamo typing this up on a computer in his collague dorm room." "FFFFWWAHHHHHATT?!" "You're in a fan-fiction, Emily! Your life is being read on a website called , Emily!" "My... life...is... just... a man..." She falls to the floor, curled up, bawling her eyes out, her mind, fractured, her soul, broken, her very being, dismantled." "I was kidding, Emily! I did that with another kid named Charlie, I figured you'd take it better." Emily gets up, her face is a shirivling mess.  
"Well.. even if it was.. it... would be a good reason as to why all of this is happening to an 11 year old girl and why I'm more mature than the rest of the other kids.. It's funny as hell in a dark way, the most horrible thing I can think of. Please... never do that again. I was absoloutly broken. And what did Charlie do?" "Little Charlie had a gun, and proceeded to shoot all of us, but the bullets went through us, then, he shot himself." "Oh... Well... I uh.." Wei-Yu speaks. "Yes, I know you want to have sex with one of my children, and you will get too, but your punishment comes first. You must play Sonic '06 for the rest of your waking moments until you finish it. And this... Will be version 1.0. " "ONE POINT WHAT?!" "The unpatched version." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Emily, just take the punishment. If you don't, your only option other than that is death. And come on, it's not that bad. The reason why I didn't kill you already is because your brother has turned the StarFox crew into Christions, he may have saved Corneria, as I don't know what the StarFox crew would do with the knowladge that they're video game characters."  
"Alright.. fine... Wait! You said one of your children.. I don't know any of your children!" "Well, true. You don't. Yoou know one of my newphews though." "Huh?" "Umbreon, you silly girl!" "Wait, you said your name was "Wei Yu" Not DS!" "I lord over my brother's world after... Microsoft killed him." "WAIT WHAT?!" Ex-Boks speaks. "Indirectly. Not like he literally killed him or anything. Di-Ess was a good man. I miss him. We all do." "What...happened to him?" Son-Ii speaks. "Well, SONY, heavily driven to utterly destroy Microsoft, unleashed a flow of video games that were so great, it would have destroyed Microsoft's Xbox division. So, out of desperation, Microsoft did the unthinkable. They begged the DS division of Nintendo to partner with them. Stating that they would kill SONY with that partnership. They agreed, and the XS was forged in spite and hate of SONY." "What is.. the XS? I missed a lot since.. you know." Ex-Boks speaks. "It was this year's E3 when it was announced. The all new M&N XS. Microsoft and Nintendo's Xtreme Situation." "Why... the stupid name?" "The Extreme Situation title was given to it because of Microsoft's desperation." "Ohh, I get it now. But, where is he?" Wei-Yu chuckles. "Come on in, Ex-Ess." A young, handsome man walks out from behind the group. He has cheek length brown hair, green eyes, and a is weiring a white robe for studying. "Yes, Uncle?" He says with a charming tone. Wei-Yu speaks. "I want you to meet Emily. She broke a very important law, I have sentanced her to Sonic '06." 'Oh, uncle! Did she reveal the nature of creation of a video game univere's character?" "Yes, she did, Ex-Ess." "Oh, that's terrible, Emily! You shouldn't be doing that! I heard about what Mr. Newell did eariler, I could just feel your mind snap. That's what that character must have felt when you broke that rule." Emily speaks. "It...won't ever... Happen again.." "May I go over to her, Uncle?" "Yes, you may." He walks his way over to Emily, who can now make out his features more accurately. "It is nice to meet such a beautiful girl, such as you, Emily." Emily's face grows red in comparason to her blue eyes and her white hair. "Are you feeling okay, Emily?" "F-feeling...f-fantastic..." "Glad to hear it, Emily." "Holy...cow..he's... gorgious! That cute little nose, that young teenager face... those green eyes... no forhead lines... he's.. like an anime character but.. real.. he's... perfect~" Emily thinks to herself. Ex-Ess chuckles. "hehehehe... Thank you, Emily! I didn't think you would enjoy my appearance so much." "What?! You can read minds?!" "Why, haha, no Emily. We can hear everything in here. No secret is held from us." "Oh.. oh... I... um.. sorry!" "You are already going to be made sorry, please, don't apologize for liking my appearance. If you like me, then just purchase an XS. No, better yet. Here." "He takes out a White weird looking thing with Gold metal for the outer casing. It looks like a DS, but with an Xbox controller for the bottom screen, and has Xbox thumbsticks with Nintendo style buttons, but the left button is has an Xbox X. "A gift for you, Emily." Her hands are shaking as she takes it from him, and holds it in front of her face. "Go ahead, turn it on." She presses the middle X button, like on a normal Xbox360 controller, which turns it on. A white screen, showing Master Chief standing tall with Mario on his left sholder appears, then fades away leading to a blue white menu that has a selections of Options, game select, Mods, and Play game from game card. "This.. is amazing! I mean I've always been more of a Nintendo girl but.. this... wow!" "I'm glad you like it, Emily. Oh, and if you will forgive me, I must go back to studying the various types of Pokemon. I will need to know these wonderful creatures if I am to rule their world." "You're a prince?!" "Going to be a prince. That is, if this goes smoothly." He walks away, but as he walks away he looks at Son-Ii with hate, spite, and sheer dtermination to murder him. "Yes, smoothly indeed." He fades away into the darkness. "What was that all about?"  
Ex-Boks speaks. "He was created to put Sony out of buisness. Or at least heavily damage their Playstation division." "Wow. So all in all, not everything is peaceful here, is it?" "-sigh- No. Sadly not. An alliance is formed with the hate of another faction. Always has, always will." "Wait, you said that Microsoft and Nintendo didn't do that! Like, if they teamed up they could rule the planet or something!" Wei-Yu speaks. "They didn't team up. Only the Xbox and the DS division of both companies teamed up. If they did fully cooperate, they could legitmally put SONY out of buisness. SONY makes TVs, DvD players, and other things. Microsoft makes computers, OSs, and software. Nintendo makes games. And other home appliances. Should they both team up for good, split everything 50-50, well. They could take over the world. Microsofts software for home appliances from Nintendo? Absoloute power." "Whoa... That's like Umbrella!" Son-Ii speaks to Emily. "Yes, except I imagine total control over the video game industry. Something along the lines of NinWindows. Nintendo games being on Windows OSs and Xboxes, and the reverse. Both companies are also family friendly so they'd dominate that too. But SONY, even beaten in the game department, would still give them a run for their money. Because they still make movies and such." "What if all 3 companies come together?" Gabe Newell speaks up. "The entire world would be taken over in a digital apocolypse. Any rural area wouldn't be rural. It'd be a digital farmland. Automatic milkers everywhere, regulatorsm everything. Robots that could nuke other countries would be made and such and so forth. Think Umbrella, but with people being zombies from wasting their brains on TV and Video games." "Whoa, so it would be bad, huh?" "Only for the old timers. It'd be tough for the 20 and 30 year olds who are already used to technology, but they'd survive. Robots would take over, not in a human destruction way, but think.. Wall-E." "Oh, it's not that bad. Just ship all the shit into space." "...That's a good idea. But fuel consumption..." "Digital age, man! Solar power that shit!" "That's... not enough." "Fuck, I'll just bring like 400 Raichus from the Pokeworld and-" All of them: "ABSOL-LUTE-LEE NOT!" "What?! Why?!" Wei Yu speaks to Emily. "Beacause that would interfere with 2 different Gods! WunAy and Arcues! That could cause war!"  
"So we should just stay away from eachother?!" "Yes." "Yeah, Japan tried to do that and look what happened to them. They became the world's most popular place besides America and the tropical areas. It'll happen. I'll fuckin' make it happen!" Gabe Newell speaks. "Emily has a point. Arin might try to take the StarFox crew back to Earth." Wei-Yu speeks. "What?! Wait... NO! NO NO NO! HE ALREADY HAS!" The whole room gasps except for Emily. "Told ya." Emily says. Wei-Yu speaks to Emily "Bring them back, Emily!" "No!" "Why?!" "Because Fuck you, that's why, old man!" "You think you aren't gonna get old, you little brat?!" "Pff, no! Well I won't shrivvle up like you guys! I'll remain as a beautiful, big breasted Angel!" "It doesn't matter, bring them back, or your punishmen is after-life-less death!" "Make me, Old man!" "You asked for it, young lady!" He raised his finger, and Emily starts running after him. He shoots a yellow lightning bolt at her, but she simply ducks it, and does a sparta kick to his groin, as he was sitting with his legs open. "AHHHGG.. OOWW...OG.. RIGHT... in the...gockies..." "Can I have a chair?" "Exx-Boks speaks. "One aluminum chair used in wrestling comin' up!" It materializes in the air, and Emily grabs it, and grabs the old man and stands him up, he still hunches over, and Emily hits him on the back, forcing him to arch up. "AHHHGG!" Ex-Boks anounces. "BOOM, WITH A HIT TO THE BACK FROM THE CHAIR! IT CAN'T GET ANY MORE BRUTAL THAN THIS!" Emily hits him on the back again, making him fall over on his front. "AND I WAS WRONG! SHE MAY BE AN ANGEL, BUT SHE FIGHTS LIKE A DEVIL!" A ring appears around them, and Emily gets on one of the ropes, and hops off, letting her upper body wait flow into her Elbow, and brings it down onto his 90 something year old back. "OHH! AND A MOVE ONLY DONE IN THE MOST TRADITIONAL WRESTLING MATCHES! THE ROPE DROPPED ELBOW! THIS IS GOING BEYON BRUTAL! AN 11 YEAR OLD GIRL HAVING HER WAY A 95 YEAR OLD MAN! I KNOW IT SOUNDS GROSS, BUT IT'S TRUE!" Emily gets on top of him, and pins him. Gabe Newell gets down to floor level and starts slapping the ring floor. "1...2...3..4...5...6...7...8...9...10... PIN! THE WINNER IS EMILY ANGEL!" Emily does a battle cry. "YYAAAAHHH! WHOOO! WAAHHPBPBPBPBPBBPBP!" A portal opens up back to he world. Ex-Boks speaks.  
"But for real, Emily. They have to go back." "Aww! Why?" "Because of they.. not belonging here. There. I mean. Look, they must go back. Like the Dove for a Spatula, they must go back." "-sigh- Fine... I'll find a way. I want Umbreon to travel with me though." "You just beat up the guy who could have done that." "Fuck! No, wait! Hideki! He can help!" A portal opens, to Japan, Tokyo. She jumps through it, ending up on the side of the road in central Tokyo, you know, where there are tons of people. Like Tokyo square. A Japanese buisness man spots her hopping through a portal. "N..Nani?" "You didn't see anything. Got it?" "Nani?!" Emily does the neck cutting motion with her hands. "AAHHHH!" He runs off, and people look at him. "YOKAIII! YOKAIII! LOLI NO YOKAIIII!" "Huh. Weirdo." She walks around the area, looking for Arin. Or anything that looks like an upright Fox. Which, she spots! She runs over to it, but it turns out it's just a Spice and Wolf cosplayer. "-Gasp-! Kawaii Loli!" "The fuck?!" The cosplayer hugs Emily, and it's a girl. Weird, I know. What's mroe weird is that she's one of the rare attrative ones. "Let me go, you weeb!" "-gasp- EEEE! GAIJIN LOLI!" She hugs Emily tighter. "Ahh! You're squeezing the air out of me!" "Kawaii gaijin loli!" "Get off of me, before I drag you into a hotel and split your cunt upen with a knife!" "Oh, God! I'm sorry!" She stops hugging her. "Wait, you speak English? WITH an American accent?!" "Yeah, I'm from Detroit. Parents are Japanese." "That explains why you're here in this Xenophobic place and not there. I mean, I'd rather be in a Brony Con than detroit." "What about a brony con in Detroit?" Emily imagines a large group of black guys mugging some smaller white guys while wearing MLP attire. "That's... let's not think about that again." "Alright, lol!" "So... I'm looking for some guy, have you seen him?" "Yep!" "Where?!" "She points over to a Japanese man who looks sort of like Emily with his long white hair." "That's... not the man I'm looking for. In fact, that's not even close." "Sorry, I figured that because you dyed your hair white you would ahve been looking for-" "Whoa whoa WHOOAAA... Dyed?! My hair is natrually white!" "Oh, you're an albino! I'm sorry!" "What.. I'm not an albino. Let's get something straight. You know those animes you watch?" "Yeah? Oh, you mean like Yu-Yu Hakusho, Dragonball, Naruto and One Piece?" "Yes. Wait, those are all Shonens. Doesn't matter, but yes. I do that kinda shit." "No you don't. I may be a cosplayer, but I'm not stupid." "If I had my Salamander Fairy, I'd show you." "Salamander fairy?" "Yes, a black Salamander with white horns on his head on back. And on his tail." "I saw a guy in a black coat wearing something like that on his sholder!" "WHAT?! That's the guys I'm looking for! His name is Arin! Where did he go?!" "Follow me, little loli!" She grabs Emily's hand and runs into the building that they were in front of, which is huge like a Jackman, or a mall. After 45 minutes of constant searching in the large as ur mum complex of cosplayers,  
"Fuck... we're never gonna find him.. there's too many people here cosplaying as The Crow and generally being edgy." A brooding voice is heard behind them. "You haven't found me because I didn't want to be found." They both turn around to see 2 men standing there. One is Arin, and another is a man with yellow eyes, white hair, with Fox ears on his head and a foxtail, wearing a white kimono with tied Hakamas. "Arin! And... wait... you..." The white hair man speaks. "My name is-" "Yoko Kurama! Except, you're the real one!" "How did you know that?! How can you tell I'm the real one?!" Arin speaks before Emily.  
"-big sigh- She.. My little sister, Emily, has a thing for Foxes... she can tell if their real or not." "A thing you say? Don't I scare you?" "No.. not at..all!" "You must be getting sick, your face is getting red." Yoko Kurama says. Arin speaks. "Like I said.. she's got a thing. If anything, she's love sick." "Oh... I'm... Uh." "Emily, you're taken, remember?" "Sometimes I wish I wasn't." "Emily! You need to start thinking about Umbreon more. Stop lusting after other vulpine beings." "Arin, your sister... lusts? And is with another?" "My sister... is.. complicated. She's a wild card. She can be an Ace or a Joker. Sometimes both at the same time. Thing is, she has more mature thoughts because of what she is." "And what is that?" "She's a chosen by God. An Angel. A human Angel." "Shouldn't she not be thinking about thoughts like that because she's an Angel?" "She's... like I said, a wild card. A loose canon, if you will. Personally, I think it's her 20 to 40 year old furrie friends." "Furrie friends?" "-sigh- a furrie is a person who like anth-" Emily interupts him. "Arin, no! explain to him what a Furrie is and he'll run off. We'll never find this guy again." "What is so bad about a furrie?" "Arin, no." Arin speaks to Emily. "Look, he needs to know what he's up against." The cosplay girl speaks up. "I doubt furries would go after him. He's not Fox enough." Emily speaks. "True, he's not Fox enough." Yoko retorts with. "What do you mean.. not Fox enough?" "Don't worry about it, Soichi." Replies Arin. The cosplayering Gurl speeks. "My name is Jessica, by the way. And this is some group you're in, Emily! A bunch of fine cosplayers! As good as me!" Mukakid crawls onto Arin's sholder, no longer hiding in his inner coat pocket. "Oh, we ain't no cosplayers, toots! We're the real deal! And kind of a big deal, too!" "Please tell me that thing is a robot." "I'm not a robot,  
Jessica. I'm an actual bonafide Salafairy from the Fairy Forest!" "So.. you are all.. anime characters?! Come to life?!" Emily speaks. "No! Me, Arin, and the Salafairy, also named Mukakid, are not anime characters. Hoewever, Yoko Kurama here..." Arin speaks. "I already talked to him about that, he's from a world that we watch struggle in it's endevors for our entertainment. Though we normal humans think it's just a TV show, they're actually going through that. Going through the hardships. And we just watch it all, thinking it's fake." "Then who's recording it?!" "We don't know. All we know is that some very higher ups show it to the massess as entertainment. They get recordings of the events, and just pass it off. Believe it or not, this is how Yoko Kurama actually looks like. He's not an anime character. It's meerly an anime filter. Like a black and white filter over a modern camera, except this is to make it look different and more handle-able for people to enjoy it. Demon guts being spilled all over the floor with actual real life footage type cameras? That's scary. That's very violent, it's like a snuff film." "wow.. that's... just.." Emily speaks. "We should go to a Hotel or something. We're out in the open." Arin speaks. Don't worry,  
people will just think we're freaks. Weeaboos and such. what..? ..where?" Arin steps to the left and the right and grabs 2 people's phones, and smashes them on the ground, and stops them. both of them get angry. "OI! FUCKING AMERIKAN! KICK YOU ASS!" Emily walks up to the one who's talking, and punches him in the balls, and he falls over. Arin, grabs the other one, and stares into his eyes, and let's him go. He gets into the fetal position, and cries. "We should go." Arin, Emily, Yoko Kurama, and Jessica walk to the exit and onto the street, to the hotel next door. "Our room is upstairs, 3D." They go all the way up there by stairs, and into the room, after unlocking it. It has 4 chairs, and 3 beds, one TV, and one shower. Jessica speaks up. "Ano... Umm.. Can I crash with you guys? I'm somewhat of a vagrant at the place I'm staying..." "Sure thing, Jessica." Says Emily. "What about the opinions of the other people who are in the room, Emily?" Asks Arin. "Fuck your opinions." Arin looks at Soichi and makes a dissapointed look on his face while shaking his head. "Well if I'm going to be a burden I guess I'll go." "No, it's fine with me." Says Arin. "I see no reason for you to not stay here." Says Yoko Kurama. "Wow, thanks guys! You guys are awesome!" a couple of minutes is spent getting settled in. "Alright, so.. sleeping Arangements...?" Yoko says. "I'll sleep with Arin, since he's my brother." "Oh, no you won't! You're going to molest me in my sleep." "Wait..." "Excuse me?" Jessica then Yoko Kurama say. "Emily is.. the.." "Bearer of many a fetish. Those include beastiality and incest. And even everything in between!" "What the heck! I thought you were freaky.. but wow!" "Yeah, Arin. Your sister... is.. uh.." "What? A freak? A disgrace? A degenerate? All of the above? Well I'll have you know that I have been a good girl otherwise!" "No, that's not was I was going to say!  
I was going to say-" "At least I'm not a bandit who kills people for treasure!" "HEY! Those days are behind me! And I wish not to remember them." "And maybe I don't like being called a degenerate just because I'm going to end up a pedophile later on!" All 3: "WHAT?!" "Hey, I can't help it! I can just feel it! My urge to have sex with kids rises everyday!" "But.. Emily, you are a kid!" Yoko Kurama says. "I hate being called that!" "Look, I wasn't going to call you a degenerate or a freak. I was going to say unique. You're unique, Emily." "Your brother told me of how much you suffered and the things you did to try to kill him. Although you didn't really try, he just.." Arin speaks. "Used her as a weapon and beat down the StarFox crew." "Yeah, that. But I'm sure you're a very good person." "..." Emily feels sad, and ashamed. Kurama senses this. "What's wrong?" "Hearing an ex-demon bandit who cares for his human mother say that make me feel bad. It's like when an actual nice person says it, it just makes me remember all of the bad things I done. I haven't been a good girl. I've been a very naughty one. In both meanings of the word." "Well, Arin has told me that you beat up a... wait, an anime girl? How did she get here?!" "Who?" "Izumi!" "Wait..WAIT...  
WHOA WHOA WHOA WHAT?! SHE'S AN ANIME GIRL?!" Arin speaks. She got here from Danzo a while back, as did Spider-Man." "Danzo?" "You know him as Hideki." "Oh, that old fuck. Fuck him. Fuck him and his ninja teleportation bullshit." Jessica speaks up. "ALRIGHT! I need to know if you guys actually have super powers or not!" "Very well." Yoko Kurama says. He returns to his normal human form, Kurama. "You... You are him... so.. are you 2...?" "We're from normal Earth." Arin says, and Emily speaks after him. "Earth 1A to be specific." "Emily! How did you know that?!" "Arin, I know that our God is named WunAy and-"  
"TCH DADADDUDUDUD! Don't say what needs to be not said! Okay?!" "But the place where the G-" "EMILY! SHUT THE FUCK UP! For the love of God, and any other Gods there may be, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" "Woah... Okay, Arin. I won't say any more Government secrets." "Government secrets?!" "Look..." Arin says. "All that you will know today, and for the rest of your life is that God, the Christian, Jewish, Cathlic, and possibly Arabic God's name is WunAy. Prounounciation is One-A, as in Ehhh! -he points like the fonz at Jessica- WunAy. And so the Earth, or this universe, yes, the entire universe, is Universe 1 Dash A. Or just 1A." Emily speaks up. "And that universe 1B is where females dominate men instead of men dominating women. The reverse of our society. Women are the main audiance of video games and such and so forth. Cool, huh?" "How do you all know this?!" Jesica asks. "Well..." Arin slightly interupts. "Emily.. be careful WunAy will get mad. Or scared." "Why scared?" Jessica asks. "Fucking Arin! Hush! Look, God's real name isn't that fucking Jewish YAWEH. It's WunAy. But we just call him God...because that's what he is to us. Look, thing is, don't ask. Something has to come from somewhere, the universe started with... uh.. Arin?"  
"The Universe started with the Big Bang, and that Big Bang was WunAy trying out his powers of creation for the first time. It worked, but barely. We ARE created in WunAy's image, us Humans. We are his first creations. Then he wiped us out and started again and let us evolve. Don't ask why he wiped us out, I don't know why. He never told anyone. He probably had a.. oh.. um. He was most likely very displeased with the ways we were acting. And... well, here we are. Oh, and he once spoke his name to us, the Isrealites heard him, but only heard a whisper. They thought it was YAWEH. But his real name is "WunAy." And thus,  
this Universe is named 1A. His brother owns Universe 1B. His sister's name is WunBi. Weird coincidince right? Well, this universe, due to WunAy being male, is male dominated. WunBi, being female, is female dominated." "But why?" "Look, never tell anyone this. Because I'm going to need you later, alright?" "What about me?" Kurama asks. "You're with us. You're gonna fight with us. But as I was exlpaining, since you're going to help us. OR DIE. I'm going to tell you that WunAy, GOD, is not all powerfull to ALL. WunBi's universe, WunAy has no power there. In Kurama here's universe, he has no power. He governs us. Think of it like China and Japan." "Who has the bigger Universe?" "WunAy. He started before WunBi. Oh. And WunAy is an Alien. He wasn't born in this Universe. He meerly took it. But there was no Existance so it doesn't matter." "Who came before WunAy?" Jessica asks and to which Arin replies. "His dad, WunKi, and his wife, KuiKuKui." "Wait, God was born?" "Yes, but not from sex. Was born from love. Literally a light formed and it became a Human-looking baby. The parents... don't look Human at all. WunKi looks like a purple Snake Bull. Think of a Bull's head mixed with a Snake's head. His wife.. well... Think a shark fused with a house cat."  
"That sounds like a difficult relationship.. how'd they... do it?" "They didn't. They...I don't really know. I can't just go there and ask. Gods and Goddesses only." "What about mine?" Kurama asks. "You don't have a God or a Goddess. You have a court system. Sort of." "Oh, you mean Spirit world." "Yes." Emily speaks in Arin's ear. "-whispering- where's umbreon? i...need to.. you know..." "Can't you hold off on that?" "I'm.. addicted Arin.. Kinda need it." "No you don't. Remain abstinate for once." "But..." "Look, I don't even know if Umbreon wants to go at it right now. He's relaxing on a beach." "What's better than doing it on the beach?!  
There's even a drink named after it!" "Emily.. For the love of WunAy, don't just use Umbreon for that!" "Wait..." Jessica says. "Emily... a little girl is having sex with.. a Poke... a Pokemon?" "Yes. She is. An Eeveeloution dark type to be specific." "Wow, how does that feel?" "Fuck a Fox and find out." Kurama speaks. "Wait, Umbreon's a Fox?" "Umbreon is a sweetie is what he is!" Arin speaks, rolling his eyes. "Umbreon is the name of sub-spieces of Evolution of a Pokemon, a creature not of this Universe, who is small, black with yellow rings, and resembles a black Vulpine like creature. Emily only likes him for his organ and that he resembles a Fox." "THAT'S NOT TRUE! FUCK YOU!" "Then why ask me go get him?" "So I can fuck him!" "See!" "No! I love him, but I need him! Like... now!" "Emily, do you only love him for those 2 reasons?" "No, those are 2 of 4! 3 is because he's loyal. 4 is because he's nice and sweet! Well there's a 5th reason, I like men with troubled pasts. I like helping them through it." "You, Emily Manson, are one of a kind. Fine, I'll bring him. Give me a moment." He opens a portal. Hops in, the portal closes. "So, Emily. You like Foxes a bunch?" "Yes, I do. Kurama." "Any reason why?" "Well, a robot bear explained it to me. When I was younger, like, little little Emily, my family was horrible, my dad beat me, my mom, and Arin nearly daily. He slowed down but was still very agressive. My mom, who was sweet and kind, bought me a StarFox video game called StarFox 64. And while I was little, like 8 years old, I noticed qualaties in him." "Him?" "The main character." "Oh, Fox Mcloud." "You know him?!" "Know of him is more like. Your brother told me all about him." "Oh, well then! I noticed qualities about him. Qualaties that made me feel safe. He was heroic, stout, and kind. I became attracted to the man he was." "Was?" "We'll get to that later. But wasn't until his later games, such as StarFox: Adventures that I grew even closer to him. At the ripe age of 10 when I first started playing it. Now, I didn't get into it until a little later, I also never told anyone about me playing it because everyone hated that game. Especially when JonTron reviewed it. So when I started playing it for real, I not only noticed that he was Stout, kind and heroic, but gentle. He was the man I had always wanted. A friend, more like, actually. To protect me. However, later on in life, I started..noticing boys. And I noticed him. But I didn't notice myself." "Notice yourself?" "Right, I didn't know I was in love with him. I just felt weird. Safe, but weird. I didn't know what attractive love was until later on when I met Foxy." "Who's Foxy?" "A kid entertainer who is also a drunk animatronic. Whom I saved from being that. By letting him plow me. But that's another story for another time. But, like I was saying. I felt safe. I was in love with him. I was in love with an anthromorphic Fox who shoots bad guys. Those key sections, being He's a hero, a Fox, and a gentle man. That's what I look for in men now. You fit that exact quoata. Except you're not Fox enough." "Explain not Fox enough, I will admit that, that comment about me has bothered me somewhat." "Well, it's nothing bad! I mean it's bad if you wanna tie me up with your Rose whip for some weird BDSM thing, but I just meant that you don't look the part. I like the whole set." "The whole set?" "Yes. Like fur, a snout, paws, that sort of thing." "Oh, you like anthromorphic Foxes, right? Not spirits like me?" "I'd like you... if you were covered head to toe in fur with a snout." "I get what you mean. But you don't like the normal ones, right?" "Wrong! I adore the normal ones. In fact, the only thing normal about Umbreon is that he walks on all 4s!" "What?!" "Yeah! He can't even say my name, he can only say "Umbreon" And variations of the word." "So... you like Foxes of any kind as long as they look like it?" "Right!" "You truely are a unique woman." "Thank you!" "Also, you know about my rose whip as well, huh?" "I know everything. I watched it all." "So you know all about me... correct?" "Wrong. I don't know how many women or men you've been with during your bandit days." "Oh, I've been with plenty of both. They were excellent raiding partners. Some were good friends as well. But I regret those days." "That's not what I meant by "been with." " "Oh? Oh! That's private." "Then I won't pry." "What is BDSM?" "Where you tie me up with your Rose whip and I become helpless, and you have your way with me." "I would never do that to a sweet little girl like you!" "It doesn't have to be rape, you know. I could just pretend." "You humans have strange ways of mating." "Well we do it mostly for fun. And sometimes us girls get preggers and have to deal with it. Well, the good ones anyway. The bad ones kill their babies before they're born." "I know, I've heard of that." "Are there any other Foxes that you like?" "Well, there is one. But he's way to big. He's so hot.. and sexy.. and handsome and menacing... He's fucking perfect for me. He's just.. bigger than this whole room." "Whoa, bigger than this whole room?!" "Yeah, and he's got Nine tails as well." Jessica speaks up. "Wait,  
does he have red eyes with narrow pupils, and lives in a kids body?" "I don't know. Naruto was on during the scene so, I guess?" "Yep. That's him. That's the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Kurama." Soichi speaks up. "His name's Kurama as well?" "Yep." Jessica speaks. "Well don't that just rustle your Jimmies, Kurama! You got another Kurama outfoxing you!" "It doesn't matter. All that matters to me is that my mother stays safe." "Hey, wait! He's got Nine tails?!" "Yeah." "Dude, he must be powerful!" "The strongest of Foxes have 9 tails." "True that, Jessica. If our little Kurama here had 9, nothing could beat him!" "Well, Naruto along with his mom beat Nine-Tailed Kurama into submission." "Whoa, talk about a Mother-Son Beat down." "Yep. Totally. Say, do you want to have sex with that Kurama as well?" "YES! It's too bad that his dick would split me in half." "I'm sure he can.. downsize." Emily's legs shake a little. "Really?" "Yes. All he has to do is weave a few hand-signs and poof! Literally, Poof! He's your dreamboat." "I think I... just.." "Did you cream yourself?" "I think so.. Seeing him small enough for me to ride in my imagination... was.. a trip." "Would you really do that to.. this guy named Umbreon?" "Fffuck.. Fuck it. He can watch, and join in at the same time. It's not like I'll break up with him. Because Kurama's kindofa douche. But a one night stand isn't so bad." "Actually, Kurama is a good guy now. He helps people alongside Naruto." "Fuck.. all reasoning for me to not break up with Umbreon just flew out the window." "Do you not love him?" "I do, Soichi! I really love him! But.. It's so hard! I'm a girl who has huge fetish problems and I can't help it!" "Emily, you're addicted to sex." "I know, Jessica! I know!" "Perhaps you should seek help." Kurama suggests. "Oh, what a great idea, Kurama! Let's see! Ahh! Hello Mr. Therapist! I need help on my issue reguarding me wanting to have sex with a Nine-Tailed Fox who lives inside of a 12 year old kid who was once previously bad but is good now, and need to stay with my already a Fox like creature boyfriend who is small and black with red eyes and yellow glowing circles! Yes, Sochi, that sounds like a GREAT IDEA!" "Well, why don't you give them names like, Brad and Tad?" "Wanna know what's funny? Umbreon's real name is Brad. I just call him Umbreon because it's a cute name." "I dunno, Emily. Brad's a pretty cute name. Like, imagine. -deep voice- Hey, babe. I'm a nice Foxy guy. Name's Brad. Wanna go out?" "Ohh...fffuck you, Jessica! You're making it worse!" Jessica laughs "Heheheh, sorry, Emily. Couldn't help it.  
"Oh well.. I'll get it under control. I love Umbreon anyway. I'll remain absinate unless he gives me permission otherwise." "He bosses you around?" "FFHFHFHFHF! No! I boss HIM around. Pokemon are supposed to obey their trainers." "You're his trainer, Emily?" Jessica asks. "No.. not exactly... No..." "Then why get his permission to do anything?" "Because if he asks me if he wants to do it with a hot sexy Ninetails or a Vulpix or hell, you know, a fucking Onyx. I'd probably say. "Well, alright Umbreon just come back when you're done!" " Jessica speaks. "Wow, Emily.." Kurama speaks. "I suppose you would have... an open relationship?" "Yes! That's perfect! We can fuck other people! But we'll still love eachother. Dearfully." "Well, that's one way to go." Jessica says. "...Kurama, may I see your Rose whip?" "It's not a toy, Emily." "You fucking girly fuck! I ripped a man in half!" "I was kidding around... Anyway." He pulls a Rose from the back of his hair. "ROSE WHIP!" It extends into a long, 10ft whip of thorns. "Here it is." "Whoa.. let me hold it!" "Sure, but be careful! It's sharp and can cut through metal." "Don't worry!" He hands it to her. "Sweet.. anyway.. too buisness..." She crackles it. "-Heroicly- "BY THE POWER OF BELMONT! BEGONE, DEMON!" She turns around and slashes the whip at a man dressed in black with a white headband, and the tip hits him in the cheek. "AAAH! WHY YOU!" He disapears for a half second and appears with his sword drawn to Emily's neck, but the Rose Whip, help with both hands held to his." "Give me a reason not to slit your throat!" "Because I'll do the same to you, and since I'm an Angel, I'll probably come back to like 3 days later, you won't, Hiei." "You know me?" "I know about you and your village casting you out for being a fire demon or something like that." "How'd you know I was there?" "I sensed you." "Sensed me? You can sense demon energy?" "No. Just felt bad vibes coming from behind me. Loathing,  
anger, hate, and general bitterness." "So you can sense feelings." "That, and then some. I just now felt your energy. How long were you there?" "For about 3 minutes." "Hmph." She takes the Rose whip away from his neck, and hands it back to Kurama." He hops down from the bed, and stands next to Emily. "Oh, my God! You're as short as me!" "Shut up, girl." "God, you're freaking adorable!" "I said Shut up!" "You know, if we were to fuck, it'd be perfect." "That's disgusting, little girl!" "Almost as much as you are short!" "I will kill you!" "Do it, and my brother will kill you and slaughter Yukina. Don't fuck with the Sister of Arin Manson." "Who's Yukina?"  
"Hiei of the Dragon of the Black Flames, I know of your-" He puts his hand on her mouth. "shhh... she's coming up here!" "mmmm..." He takes his hand off of her mouth. I know about your problem, don't worry. It's safe. But for real, threaten me again like that, and Arin isn't afraid to go after... certain people." "You speak as if he's able to get past me and another one of my compatriots." "He can. He doesn't even need to kill you." "Don't misjudge her brother, Hiei. He's strong. For a Human, he's like Yuseke, but his morals are shaped different." "So he's that strong, huh?" "Not THAT strong. But, for a human, he'd give Yusuke a tough time."  
"Hmpf. Thanks for the vote of confidance, Kurama. Not that I need any. Where is he?" "Off Fetching my boyfriend." Emily retorts. "Emily has a sex addiction." Jessica says. "Really? In front of the guy who can see through walls and crap?" "I'm not a filthy pervert." "But I am.. -gasp- If you kill me, my brother will put you under a hypnosis and he's make you do things to Yukina!" "What sort of things?" "Something I wouldn't even do." "Your brother sounds like an animal." "He's a gentleman like Kurama, nice as him, but's dark and brooding like you. He's sort of like you and Kurama's love child." A portal opens up. It's Arin. He sets Umbreon on the bed. "Here he is." Emily looks at Umbreon. And smells him a little."You little buttfuck! This isn't Brad!" "How could you tell that fast?!" "For one, he's not giving me the feeling of love, I see lust in his eyes. And he doesn't smell like Brad. He smells of Swag." Hiei speaks. "I take it back, you're the animal Emily." "Don't make me do something I'll regret." "Oh, like what?" "I'm a horny little cunt, don't make me do anything to hurt my little Umbreon's feelings." "You're disgusting, Emily." "Of course I am." "Good to see you're admitting it." "Mukakid..." Mukakid retorts with. "Here and now, Emily?" "Here and Now, Muka. This li'l punk needs to be taught a lesson." "Well, I guess I can do it now. Yeah, why not." He hops onto Emily's sholders and crawls down her body."EVERYONE STOP." Arin shouts in his brooding voice. And everyone does, Mukakid does go back up to her sholder. "Everyone just get along, alright?" Hiei speaks. "Emily said that if I killed her, that you'd hynotise me and make me do horrible things to my friend. Is this true?" Arin looks down at Hiei, dead in this eyes, with his Sharingan. "I would do worse. If you even harm my little sister on purpose, I will raise Older Toguro from his eternal hypnosis, and I would force both of you and him to violate little Yukina. And then I would force you to kill her afterwards, by making her choke to death on your own sword. And I don't mean the metal sword, either." Hiei steps back a little bit. For once feeling a very slight fear, not for himself, but for someone else. "You wouldn't d-" "He leans down, closer to Hiei's face. "And that's only if you harm her... If you kill her.. then... I will get Younger Toguro, and even some rank D demons in on the action. Hell, I'll even raise Torukune from the dead to have his way with her. But you, you would never leave her vagina ever again. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Hiei, knowing that this guy means buisness, is too frightened to answer. Kurama speaks "Hiei.. are you alr-" A man in a blue outfit rushes through the door and swipes at Arin, who easily dodges it, and returns the favor with a knee to the gut, but he gets back up and puts both of his hands on the tall collar on the coat of Arin's Trench Coat. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT YUKINA?! SAID YOU WERE GOING TO RAPE HER?! BUDDY I'LL KILL YOU JUST FOR SAYING- He gets another knee to the stomach, and then a punch to the temple, knocking him out. "What a fool. I wouldn't do that." A voice is heard, a young one. Like a teen. "So, what's this about raping one of my friends?" "Ah, Yusuke Urameshi. Welcome to our humble room. My name is Arin Manson, this here, is my little sister. Emily Manson."  
"I don't care, what's this with raping one of my friends, and why is Kuwabara on the ground?" Kurama speaks. "Wait, before things get more out of hand than they already are, let me explain. Hiei threatended to kill Emily, Arin's little sister, then when Arin heard of it, he said he's hypnotise him to do.. well that!" "Hiei, you need to learn your manners." No response from Hiei. "Hiei?" Yusuke asks. Kurama says something. "He..Well, Arin scared him." "Hiei? Scared? What?" "Yes, Arin has.. a way with words and with his eyes." Emily speaks. "He killed our parents to get me angry at him to gain the power of the Mongekyo Sharingan. Don't ask any further questions abotu the Sharingan. Too much to explain." "So this guy's bad news, eh?" Yusuke points his finger at Arin, and it glows blue. "Don't do it if you want to live, Yusuke. You think you as the Muzaku or whatever you are can kill me, then you better do it with more hatred than you have ever felt." He glares at the 17-18 year old. Yusuke stops charging his Spirit Gun. And lowers his hand. "Even you backed down, Yusuke? You never do that!" "There's just something about this guy that makes me think twice about attacking him. I like that." Arin smiles. Emily speaks. "Arin, get my fucking Brad and get him now." "ugh.. Fine!" He opens another portal, and takes the other Umbreon with him. "Who's Brad?" Yusuke asks. "Brad is my boyfriend." "You're a little young to have a boyfriend." "I... will... kick...your...ass..." "Fiesty!" "Yusuke! Arin tells me she's strong with Mukakid." Kurama warns Yusuke. "Huh. Show me." Mukakid speaks. "Look, kid. I don't want to blow this place into smitherenes. It'll happen when I "fuse" into Emily. "Fuse?" Yusuke asks. "By "Fuse" he means crawling up my vagina and into my womb. Don't ask why he has to do that." "Yeah, even I don't know why. It just works that way." "That's... really gross." A short, elderly woman enters the room. "Why is that one on the ground, and that one staring into space?" Emily retorts.  
"Whoa! Ginkai! You're like... the Grandmaster of your world! Teach me some things!" "Sorry, kid. Teaching one kid was enough, I don't have the time or years to teach another dimwit." "Oh come on! I killed a powerful demon at 11 years old!" "Powerful demon?" Mukakid speaks to Ginkai with a: "This "powerful demon" Emily speaks of isn't even dead, nor is he that powerful. Arin took care of him already anyway." "Damnit, Arin! Yet another fuck up!" "That "Fuck up" is on you, Emily. With my power you couldn't kill him. And that was Deus Ex Machina power too!" "-le sigh-" Ginkai speaks. "What sort of power do you possess, creature?" "I am a Salafairy, thank you very much! And the power I possess is the power I take from others. You see these white horns on my body?" "Yes, clearly." "Well, one of them contanstly glows white. That's Holy power. From God himself." Kurama speaks. "God's power? You mean w-" SHUT THE FUCK UP, FOX! WE DON'T NEED ANYMORE OUTSIDERS KNOWING! HE'LL FUCKING ERASE THIS PLACE AND I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING ERASE YOU IF HE DOES." "Okay, Okay, got it. No more outsiders knowing this information." "What's so important about this information?" Ginkai asks. "Look, it's better you don't know. God is already mad at us for letting Soichi here know, alright? Only 3 mortal beings know this.  
And that's me, Emily, and Arin. And one Demon entity, that's little Soichi over here. And possibly the runt of your litter. I can just feel his eyes glaring at us right now. Burning with anger. We're supposed to find this stuff out when we die. Not sooner. Anyway, let's move off of this subject. I can gather powers from other people. OR creatures, whatever. Like So. He hops onto Kurama's Sholder, and he starts glowing red, a red aura surrounding him. "Mmm.. Feels good. I can see that you're a goodboy. With regrets. You didn't even have to tell us your story. I'm getting information. But not specifics. Hmm.." "This is beggining to hurt." "Just tuff it out, A classer."  
"...ung..." "Almost.." "Unng.. this.. really.. is starting to hurt. A lot." "Allllmooosst..." "NNNG...AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yusuke speaks. "HEY, STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" "ALMOST... ALLLLMOOSTT..." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGH! PLEASE STOP!" "STOP IT, YOU LITTLE CREEP!" Yusuke rushes to his aid, but is stopped by Emily. "I need this for my arsenal." "To hell with your arsenal!" Emily looks up with her sharingan. "Hey, Yuske, look!" "WHAT?! UNG..." "Calm..down..." "TO HELL WITH THAT!" Kurama still screams. "AAHHHHHHHHHG! YAHAAA! IT HURTS! PLEASE I BEG YOU TO STOOOPP!" "ALLLLLLMOOOOSSSSSSTTT...AAAAANNNNNDDD...  
THERE!" Mukakid stops absorbing energy. And hops back onto Emily's sholder. "There, now his power has been absorbed, and copied and saved for later use! Free to use at your will, Emily!" Kurama is breathing heavily. "Good..-pant-..For you..-pant- Emily." "Now, Emily, I tapped into the depths of Yoko Kurama's power, not Soichi's own demon energy. So, you have a stronger version than his own. Now, I don't know what'll happen if you use it, but it'll feel really weird. It'll feel good, but depressing at times." "Why?" "Because I absorbed his emotions by accident. I think it comes with the powers. I dunno. It's my second time absorbing things." "Wait, you mean you didn't have to suck his dick to gain it?" "No! I'm a support Fairy! I support my team members!" "WAIT! DID YOU DO THIS TO GOD?!" "Hahahah, I would be so lucky... But no, he merely gave it to me in a stone, not directly though. Through an angel messanger." "Whoa.. was she hot?!" "It was a guy, and no. Not to me." "Oh.. well! I got Kurama's powers! Fucking Sweet! DO DO DOOO!" She holds Mukakid up like Link does in LoZ. "I'm not an item, kid! I'm person too!" "True... But still, fuckin' sweet, Hey, Yusuke! Can I have your power too?!" "No! Not after you took it from Kurama by force! Give me a reason not to pummle you in the ground!" "I'm getting tired of taking everyon's shit.  
Mukakid. I don't care if we have to leave, or if we blow the place up. Do it." "Gotcha!" As he crawls down into her pants... "I want Kurama's power to be used!" "Kid, no! Don't!" Says Yusuke. "UNNG... OWW... Emily hunches over from the vaginal pain of a horned lizard going into her womb. "It's done.. Now, you're all going to pay..." The room fills with mist, and no one can see anything. "Oh, great! She's got the mist too!" The mist begins to clear, and a figure is seen, about 5'4 tall. "Who's that?!" Yusuke asks. "Dimwit, who do you think?" The mist fully clears. The figure standing there is Emily. Once 4'8, now 5'4, with a small C Cup! "-Cold hearted- Guess who's going to get their asses kicked..." "Whoa.. kid... you even got the ears and a tail..." "Yeah, I'm a fox. So what? It's time to go to sleep. Get ready, you fool." "If it's a fight you want, fine! But away from the people." "Hmhm... Afraid of hurting people? Pathetic. Prepa-" The portal opens, and Arin returns, setting the real Umbreon on the bed. "...What is going on? Why is Emily a fox girl?" "Ah, brother. You're about to see me put Yusuke Urameshi, Mazaku, or in English, Demonkin, Ex-Spirit Detective, savior of the human realms 2 times over, about to be beaten into the dirt like a little mouse compared to a great bobcat." "Wow, you sure talk big. Not gonna ask how you know all of that,  
but bring it!" Emily takes a slight sprint stance, and gets ready to charge. "Emily, stop this at once." "But, brother..." "I said, stop. This is no time to beating eachother up. Especially over whatever petty difference you may or may not have." "He kepts insulting me, treating me like a child, brother!" "And you're currently being a child, Emily. No matter how tall or grown up you may seem now, you're still acting like a child. Powering up is like pitching a fit. (Auther's note: I started this one at 6PM on July 4th, it is now 22 minutes into July 5th. why ) And you're doing exactly that." "You're a fool like the rest-" "Speaking coldly like I or Yoko Kurama do isn't making you seem more grown up, it's making you look like an edgy faglord." "But girls can't be-" "Yes they can, faglord. OR should I say weeb? Weeb girls who are emo as fuck do that." Emily powers down, her form fading away and re-faiding into normal Emily as Mukakid crawls out back onto her sholder, sort of wet. "Geez, Emily. The water is workin' down there! Do you get wet over your own Fox form?" "I...can't help it.." Arin speaks. "That's a higher form of Narccisim, you should get that checked." "Wow, some brother. You must have some real enemies for you to act and talk as coldly as you do." Says Ginkai. "Ginkai..." He sts on the bed that is beside Kurama, who is laying down, asleep, recovering from the forced reaping of his power. "I have plenty of enemies. But one of them is after something. I don't know what. But he wants Emily to activate her Mongekyo." Ginkai retorts with a: "Who is this "enemy" " "Danzo Shimura." Pannels appear on every awake characters face as the gasp, like in a typical anime. Jessica speaks. "That guy?! HE wants Emily to awaken her Mongekyo?!" "Yes, is this a big problem?" "YES IT IS! He's going to take her eyes once she gets them!" The pannel thing happens to every awake character again as they gasp. "What?! Why?!" Arin asks frantically. "So he can add them to his arm collection!" Jessica says. "Wait, his arm collection? I thought you said eyes!"  
Says Yusuke Urameshi. "He implants them in his arm!" "What the hell?! Danzo, you're going to get it!" Says Arin. Yusuke says something. "Oh, hell.. Dark and brooding made a threat, you must mean buisness." "I will use all of my power, given by God and not given by him! To obliterate Danzo Shimura!" Jessica speaks: "Be careful.. wait, when did this occur? What is happening currently in the Naruto Universe?" "Well, Jessica, Everyone just beat Kaguya and so forth and it's been a month since the great ninja war." "Oh, WAIT WHAT'S HE DOING ALIVE?!" "He saw through Sasuke's genjutsu, and tetragramed himself, only to be Izanagi'd back to life." "Wow.. He's too cunning for his own good." "Just goes to show the power of the Sharingan and those with the experience to use it." "How did you get yours?" "I... Danzo, gave it to me. But he injected some Uchiha's blood in me to able to use it. It was a painful prociedure, I was sick for months. I have more Uchiha blood in me than Manson blood in me." Emily jokes: "I guess you're more Uchiha than Man...son!" Nobody laughs. Mukakid mimics a cricket." "Fuck you guys. That was a good joke!" "No it wasn't, little sister." Jessica states that: "You remind me of Itachi." "Well, I have Uchiha's blood, murdered my parents and baby brother... so.." "I guess.. Anyway, ... wait, can you go to the Naruto Universe?" "Yes, at will." "Cool! Take me there! I wanna meet Naruto and Sasuke!" A familer voice is heard to those of Universe 1A. "No need, because I'm already here, Ya know?! Believe it!" They all look to the back of the room to see a guy, none other than the furry baby, Naruto Uzimaki! "Ah, Naruto. Welcome to our... room. It's getting crowded. We should find a better spot." "Like where, Bro?" "Hmm.. Ah! I know! Let's all head to the Malt Shop! The large group appears in a place called "Malt Shop" And are already sitting. "-terrorfied- B..B...B...Brother? How... How did we get here?" "Emily, it's a teleportation spell. It's triggered by saying that phrase. But only when I say it."  
"-scared- Oh...OH,..Okay.. I w-won't question your power again, big bro... I-If you want my b-body.. y-you can have it.." "Emily, stop." "-scared- okay..." Yusuke asks "Where are we?" "Chicago, USA." "Huh, never been to America before." "Well then, welcome to America, Mr. Urameshi! And Uzimaki.. And... Gang." "Sooo..." Naruto says. "How are the others gonna find us?" "The portals will lead to a place near here. Out of sight." "Whew, well, Sasuke won't make much noise." Emily wants to ask something: "How do you all know English?" Naruto speaks. "Your brother was kind enough to give us a drink to speak it! All we have to do is think of what we want to say, and it just forces us to say it. That is if we try to speak. If we don't speak, then we won't say anything." "Huh. Interesting. Where'd you get that kinda drink from, Arin?" "Uhh..." Mukakid speaks up. "Water with my cum mixed in!" "NANI?!" Naruto asks and states and yells with his conentration broke from the shock. "Mmhmm. It tasted like strawberries, didn't it?" "Y..Yes..." "Well that's my semen for ya! Believe it!" Hiei breaks out of his newly formed PTSD. "What.. That little thing... had his... that is.. " He nearly pukes all over the table. Arin speaks up. "Don't puke! Or you'll have to drink it again!" "Dude, Mukakid! I wanna speak Japanese!" "It don't work like that, kid. You'll just be drinkin' my semen for nothin'." "Fuck.." Yusuke speaks. "That is the most disgusting thing ever.." Naruto speaks with a.. "Granny Frog's cooking is just incects and stuff.. but Salamander semen tastes like that?! What kind of world is this?!" Mukakid speaks "Look, kid, my sperm ain't gonna hurt ya none. You can drink a pint and you'd be fine. In fact sometimes I drink it myself when I have no water. Not only that, I can mix it into an alchohol and make it straberry flavored. And like I said, it won't hurt you. Sure it cums from my body, but it's sort of like Milk from a cow, only it can be drank and used to make babies with. Only with other Salafairies though. Actually, cum to think of it, Salafairies are hunted by the Weatherwolves to mix our semen with their spices. But they have to check us one by one, because one Salafairy's semen tastes like chocolate, while other one could taste like human feaces. Be glad I got a straberry flavor." "Dude, why do you guys have flavored... ya know..." "Dunno. We just do. And trust me, living off of nothing BUT my sperm is healthier than living off of Ramen. It has vitamins and nutrients!" "I might hook you up to a Milker, Mukakid!" Says Emily. "What about Umbreon?!" "His semen tastes like rusty salt. Those Poffins and Pokepuffs are all he ever eats." Arin speaks up Give him some Tauros meat or something! Give him some nourishment!" Mukakid speeks.  
"Actually, Arin, Emily's um... juices that she squirts out during orgasm have healing properties." "What?!" "Yeah, benefits of being an angel! Or at least being lovers with an angel. Especially one who squirts like a hose!" "hehehe..." Emily chuckles. Mukakid speaks. "So if we offer ya guys any potions, just know it might have came from her." Arin speaks. "Emily.. why do you have... healing girl orgasm juices?" "I dunno. I just do. Like like Mukakid has his strawberry flavored semen, I have healing squirts. Hey! We should mix them!" "Good idea, Emily! Let's see what happens! A cure and a languadge translator! How convienant! Think of all the money we'd make!" A pointy thing, like a nose starts growing on Mukakid's face. "Yes! The money! We'd make tons of money!" It grows bigger. "Mukakid, something is growing on your face..." Emily states. "OI VEY, GOYIM! MONEY!" "Um.. I think we should just give it out.. people would like us more I think..." "True. Oh well, still feels good to help out." The nose shrinks until there is nothing left of what appeared to be a large nose. Yusuke speaks to the group. "So are we gonna talk about this guy or what?" "Ahh, yes! Danzo Shimura. This man-" Arin was saying until Naruto interupts! "Danzo?! I thought he was dead!" "No, he meerly pretended to be dead. When he was battling Sasuke, he out Sharginan'd him." "Ohh.. Sasuke is going to be pissed." The voice of Yuri Lowenthal is heard. "Pissed about what?" Everyone looks at the entrance to the Malt Shop, and there he is, Sasuke Uchiha himself. In the background, dozens upon dozens of girls can be heard cheering and screaming. The whole group looks around the Malt Shop, including out the window, but no girls are found. Mukakid speaks to the camera. "Try to keep your panties dry, ladies." Sasuke is not wearing his normal outfit, he's wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt and blue jeans with sunglasses. Naruto speaks. "Sasuke.. why are you wearing that?" "Arin said to be inconspicuious, so I picked out an outfit from the world to blend in." Emily speaks. "That's going to draw attention!  
Nobody wears that stuff anymore! You stick out like a black guy in a KKK party." Arin retorts. "As opposed to the rest of us, he looks normal. Well aside from you, Emily. You look the most normal out of all of us, except for your white hair." "What about me?" Jessica asks. "I forgot you existed. And you're wearing fox ears and a fox tail." "These are wolf items!" "Sure as hell don't look like it." Emily says. Naruto speeks up. "What should I wear to blend in as well?" Arin speaks, but Emily does so before he can get a word out. "Well, purple jackets are a no-no, um.. purple pants... most things purple since it's considered royalty back in the middle ages, a purple T-shirt on a guy is a flashing sign,  
hmm.. pink on guys in a red flag, hmm... ah! Revealing clothes is a big old no-no, cosplay items... speaking of cosplay items, you're going to draw attention in like flies to shit. No traditional Japanese clothing, nothing traditional of any kind. This includes.. well nevermind about that, just nothing traditional. Like hats with buckles or Kimonos, or shirts that show off cleavage. Things like I'm wearing." "A white shirt and blue pants?" "Yeah, but get SOME style in! These are just temporary clothes." Sasuke sits down at the absurdly large booth fit for 15 people. beside Naruto. Sasuke speaks. "So, what were you talking abotu before I came in?" Naruto retorts with a. "Danzo's alive." "What?!" "Yeah,  
he apprently out Sharingan'd you." "Damn him! He ordered my brother to kill my parents and clan!" Arin speaks up. "So did he to me..." "What?! And you listened to him?!" "Well..he didn't..exactly... It was more of a suggestion." Emily speaks. "YOU FUCKING KILLED OUR FAMILY ON A MERE GODDAMNED SUGGESTION?! When this is over, me and you, are going to have a nice long talk about what you did was obscene and wrong." "Speaking of family, Arin told us that you have the Sharingan as well." Sasuke said. "I do. But I only have 2 Tomoe. I don't know.. how I can get more without going through more stress..." "You can't. That's how it works." "Fucking Arin. You had to go and turn good when I could have had power like none other... I think." "You'll gain your power, Emily. But not by just hating me. And I was a good guy from the start! I just wanted you to follow God and stop being a harlot!" Sasuke asks: "This little girl is a harlot?" "I AM NOT A FUCKING HARLOT! I ONLY FUCKED 2 GUYS! IT'S NOT LIKE I TOOK 13 DICKS IN MY MOUTH ALL AT ONCE!" "It matters not. It matters if you have power." "I do! Well, Mukakid is the key... and... well..." Arin speaks. "Her womb is the gate to unlock it. It's a very sad way to unlock her gates so that Mukakid can fuse his powers with her." "I...See. Does she need to do that to use her Sharingan?" "No, she can just use it like me." "Good. How much Uchiha blood does she have?" "Very little." Emly shouts: "WHAT?! FUCKING WHEN DID YOU INJECT ME WITH BLOOD THAT POSSIBLY HAD A DISEASE?!" "5 months ago when Danzo first came to me. He used Shisui's eye on me. Has been doing the whole time I was working for him." "Then it's not your fault that you killed your family. That eye is meant more mind control." "I know but... still.." "Anyway, Emily, is there any other possible way to have..Mukakid give you his power?" "-sadly- No, sadly not. The worst part is, is that it hurts really bad, those little horns are sharp..." "What?! I thought I was horned for your pleasure!" "That's supposed to be "ribbed for your pleasure" you idiot!" "HMPH!"  
Sasuke speaks once more. "At least you can use the Sharingan. The most profficiant users of the Sharingan never have to lift even a finger in 1 on 1 battles. So you're going to have to mature it." "Fine.. I guess I'll go kill my parents! OH, WAIT!" Arin looks down rubbing his forhead. "Anyway, we should divise a plan to kill Danzo." Sasuke states. "I say we go right in and beat his ass!" States Yusuke. Kurama wakes up. "EMILY, NO!" Everyone shakes except for Sasuke, Arin, and Hiei. Hiei speaks. "Nightmares, Kurama?" "Worse..." Yusuke talks. "What happened? You said Emily." "It's... It's nothing." "No, I wanna fucking know what happened to me in your dream." "Fine, brace yourselves... In my dream, I drempt that all of us were happily married..." "To who?" Naruto asks. "To some random women I guess my mind cooked up. But Emily, she was alone. We all had kids, but she was alone. No one else to comfort her." "I swear to fucking God if I killed myself..." "No.. much worse. You kidnapped all of them, and molested them!" All gasp except Emily. "Not too far off of what I've actually done." "What?!" Everyone says. "Well, back on Corneria when I was at the orphanage, I was feared as an alien who would eat the children's brains. And they did exactly what I said after some physical abuse. I made them have an orgy." No one says anything, they are all too shocked. "These kids were going at it, hell, I even found out that one boy liked boys instead of girls. Interesting, eh? How you can find out who's gay by looking at how hard their genitals are when they look at their partner. Or maybe he was bi. Who knows? He probaby does by now. Oh, I also left the caretaker, who was decently attractive, mind you, in complete and utter shock. I think I may ave shocked her so bad she devoloped a brain tumor like Santa's brother. But that's a story for another time." Arin speaks. "Emily, I should take you back home and seal up your room." "Do it, and you WILL get fucking molested by lions, tigers, and bears. Oh my, I forgot about about sharks too! Don't fuck with me, big bro. I'm not scared of you anymore. Fuck you." Sasuke speaks.  
"Big brothers are helpful, Emily." "And yours is fucking dead. Shut the fuck up." Sasuke looks pissed, but doesn't say anything. "Oh, about that, Sasuke. I'm bringing back Itachi to help." "How, Arin?! His body is gone!" "Oh, fuck that's right. He floated up in a beam of light. Well there goes a power guy." "You sort of remind me of Itachi." "It's the dark and brooding, plus the Sharingan I possess." "I guess so. But, anyhow. Besides from busting in and beating his ass, we should devise a plan." Naruto speaks. "I'll bust in and beat his ass with Kurama, Tag Team style!" Soichi speaks. "Excuse me, but I don't know you, I fear our tactics will be hectic." "Your name's Kurama? Catch that, Kurama? We got another Kurama here!" Emily speaks. "That Nine-Tailed Fox is here?!" "Yeah, don't worry! He's a nice guy now!" "OOH! Perfect! Tell him I wanna fuck'em!" The whole group goes silent, and Arin looks down and does a soft Facepalm." "Wh...Why do you want to... do that with a tailed beast?" "I have.. a huge thing for Foxes!" "He's a lot bigger than you, Emily!" "He can make himself smaller!" "True, I suppose.. But.. I don't think he wants to.. you know, with you." "I'll make'em!" She closes her eyes, and opens them with Sharingan activated, revealing 2 Tomoe. "He's laughing... at you." "Don't laugh at me, you... you... nng... damn him. I can't even..." "He said you are a welp and that your Sharingan couldn't make him flick his ear,  
let alone control him. He also thinks you're digusting." "WHY THAT LITTLE FUCK! I SWEAR WHEN MY SHARINGAN IMPROVES I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM FUCK ME, YOU FUCKING WAIT YOU DUMB FOX! I'LL HAVE MY WAY EVENTUALLY!" "Emily, just stop. look, how are you going to do that with him anyway? He has to take form and that requires my permission, and I don't want to do that either." "EHHHH!" She slams her head onto the table. "This is a cruel life to live." Sasuke speaks. "Don't worry, Emily. Your Sharingan will be strong enough one day. Like you said, you'll have your way someday. All Uchiha do." "-muffled- Explain why they're all dead, then..." " :( " The lights go out. "What?!" Arin says.  
A light shines down onto the large table, revealing 2 people. A theme song plays. "To protect the world from devisation!" "To unite all people within our nation!" "To announce the good will of truth and love!" "To extend our hands to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James~!" "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" "Surrender to God, it's only right!" "Meowth, our love is tight!" Emily says something. "Wait, what? Arin. What did you do?" "I..." Jessie speaks. "Well, he killed Meowth for one, but we stitched him back together, then your brother came along and healed him with some magical clear juice." "ARIN. EXPLAIN." "Uhh..." The lights come back on, and they sit beside Arin. "What do you mean you stitched him back together? And then Arin healed him?" "I'll explain everything...Alright.. After you and Umbreon left, I got some of the.. uh.. healing essence you left behind. I took it back to them, who were completly broken, stitching Meowth's head back together. I used it on him, and he recuperated. Including his brain cells." The trio speak. "MMHMM! And now we're indepted to you!" "Arin, you know this is a scheme to steal your stuff, right?" "What?! No!" Meowth says. "I helped them in their most desperate crisis, one that I started. I told them to walk the path of God, and so they have." The trio all say "Yeah! And we thank you for showing us the way!" Ginkai speaks up. "Well, while we're here, how many more people are coming?"  
"A lot of people I have told might not come, so far I have recruited or have tried to recruit; Luffy of the Straw Hat pirates, Samurai Jack, InuYasha and his group, including his brother and his group, Domon Kasshu and his group, Raiden of the Metal Gears, Snake of the Metal Gears, Van Fly-" Emily interupts. "Did you tell Goku the Super Sayan?!" "Emily, I'm trying to stop a man from killing all of us and obtaining more power to take over these worlds, not blow them up." "Oh..." "Yeah, as I was saying, I also told Van Flyheight of the Guardian Force, Bit Cloud of the Blitz Team, Cloud Strife and his group, Adrian "Alucard" Tepez, Hector the Devil Forgemaster, Trevor, Richter, and Simon of the Belmont clan, Boone of the NCR, a few Black Coat Rangers of the NCR, Dust and his friend Fidgit,-" Emily speaks. "Wait, isn't he dead?" "Wait, what? I couldn't find him, but I left a couple of settlements letters saying that his expertise is needed." "Dude, he's dead! He died fighting the general!" "Oh.. Oh my, I feel bad now. Oh well, it matters not in the slightest. I have recruited a few more, but for the life of me, I can't remember them. I think one was an ogre.. I right, I recruited Shrek!" "Why... Shrek?" "I don't know. I just.. thought he'd be.. useful? Well, anyway, I have also recruited the Dragonborn, some Imperial Legion troupers, some Stormcloak troupers, 1 Dragon who said he didn't want to live on that planet anymore, The Tick,  
Ash Ketchum of the Town of Pallet-" "Arin! What the fuck! Why him? Why not Red and his fucking level 100 legendaries?!" "...You're right... You're defintaly right.. Damnit. ANYWAYYY... I have also recruited several others.. But, I doubt they'll show. I even recruited a random dog on the side of the street." Ginkai Speaks. "What are the qualifications of these warriors that you have recruited into our little army?" "Well, Luffe of the Straw Hats can stretch, plus his crew is skilled in combat as well. Samurai Jack is highly skilled with his sword, his sword, I should note, can not harm an innocent. InuYasha is a half-bred Demon who wields a massive fang shaped blade, he can also use his own blood and turn it into multiple blades, his other techniques include the Windscar, which is a massive attack that uses the wind or something to shred enemies to bits, the backalsh wave which turns an enemie's attack against them, and his Adamant Barage, which includes summoning many shards of Adamant and sendign them flying to his opponent, his team members include Kogome Higarashi, who is an archer who uses sacred power, Moruku, a Monk, known to be a degenerate pervert, uses seals and talismans to trap demons and such, his most notible feature is his wind tunnel, which sucks everything in front of him in it, what happens to them is unkown to me, Sango, a demon slayer who uses tools and some poisons to kill demons and other aparitions, Shippo, a-...  
a smaller demon who's attacks aren't very effective in battle, I suggested leaving him with someone else, because if Danzo gets his hands on him and uses Shisui's eye on him, then... well, bad things could happen as he grows up and learns to use his power more effectivly, who am I missing.. AH! The battle pet of the InuYasha group is named Kirara, a demon-cat who transforms into a large saber toothed cat demon, her most notible feature is that she can fly, and gives anyone who has skill with lances a good fighting chance, too bad that group doesn't have any lancers and InuYasha perfers the ground to fighting on the back of anther creature. Sesshomaru, also known as InYasha's brother, is a full-bred demon. He's cold,  
and many times heartless, but in the persuit of power, he and his group may help us. Although, complications between him and InuYasha could cause problems in battle. No-one else in his group is worth noting. Domon Kasshu-" "Well Well, seems like he's done explaining us." The group looks behind them to see the InuYasha group. The one is red speaks. "Name's InuYasha, me and my group came here to help. If there is power to be gained from this, then we'll help. But we must be quick, Naraku could be plotting something horrible. A white puff of smoke appears on the table, it clears, and an Anbu Brock Op is there. He is wearing standard Anbu Black Ops gear, but the eye holes are slim lines. "Sir Arin! We have desturbing reports that Danzo has been contacted by Naraku of Fuedal-Demon Japan!" "What?! No! What happened between them?!" "They..." The camera snaps to the close up of the front of the Anbu Brock Op's mask. "...Joined forces!" The Gasping pannal anime thing Happens again. Arin slams his fist onto the table. Saying "DAMNIT!" as he does. "What else?" "He's been contacting others as well!" "Such as?!" "Pimpin' Purple, Batman, various members of the Justice Legue and the Avengers, and others that we can't make out. Some have been encrypted. And we can't decrypt them." "Fuck... Alright, thank you for the news." "I'm sorry for the bad news, Sir." He puffs away in a cloud of white smoke. "Damnit.. Alright. Time for plan B.  
He weaves hand signs, then places his hand on the table, and the same Brock Ops Member appears, but with his shirt off and lip marks on his chest. He still has the mask" "Um.. Sir?" "I'm not going to ask, but send word to the other Brock Ops members to send letters to the others that I ahve recruited, telling them to go to the WareHouse Wah. "Yes, Sir!" He puffs away again. Emily speaks. "Those were a little girl's lip marks, Arin. I should know." "It doesn't matter, none of that matters now. We need to head to the Wherehouse. Alright, everybody ready?" All: "Yeah!" Like, the litterally, all of them say "Yeah!" Even the silent cool ones. Like what the fuck. Anywhoo... "Alright, gang! Do you think I can take us there?" Most of them just get confused. Ginkai speaks up. "Can you?" "What, don't believe me? JUST WAHH!" The are intantly transported to the Wahhouse. Emily speaks up. "Arin, you have some of the weirded spells I have ever seen and heard." "It just works.. I don't know why I had it set to that... But, anyway..." There are chairs, a huge blillboard size Screen, and a desktop Tower computer with a super clocked intergrated graphics card. "Everyone, take a seat. The others will be here shortly. Maybe.." They all take a seat, right over there. Where he pointed. "ALRIGHT, BATTLE PLANS! For the members who are now here, we will discuss them now. Everyone ready?" All agree in their own gay little way.

Meanwhile, in the new ROOT hideout.

"So, I hear you are in need of some "assistance" "

"Yes, Naraku, I am."

Danzo takes his bandage off, and looks Naraku straight in the eye.

"What the... AHH!"

"Now, you will do my bidding."

"Yes...Master."

BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE!

3 HOURS of the battle planning after some of the others have joined in... Emily has taken Umbreon to a part of the city where no one can hear them scream.

"-sadly- Umbreon.. I just want you to know that I might not be coming back." "Bree?!" "That's right. I might die. I am going into battle, and so I may not make it back.  
Which is why I want to make love to you, one last time." "B..Bree? Bree Umbreon Bree!" "-sad- I wish I could understand you..." Mukakid is heard on the wall above them.  
"I can help with that, kid." "-sadly- Mukakid.. no.. Now is not the time to be a pervert. I just want my possible last time to be good." "I'm being serious, Emily. Let me help."  
"-Sadly- Fine. But please, be quick." "I'll try." ...Nothing is happening here. "Well? Do it." "Can you hold me over his mouth?" "Fine..." She picks him up, and gentally suspends him over Umbreon's now open mouth. And he imidiatly start rubbing his now near full erect penis, which looks like a fusion between a cat and a Dolphin, oh, and it's black like the rest of him.  
Mukakid, as he rubs and jerks off over th Umbreon's face, starts making noises simular to what Cloud does at the end of "pointy bits" from Oney when he kills the big red monster.  
After about 2 minutes, white liquid begins pouring out into the Umbreon's mouth, with such accuracy even the top sniper in the U.S. Navy Seals would be jealous, you know? The one that had access to all of that weaponery? Yeah, him. "BWAAHHH... FEELS GOOD, MAN." The flow finally stops after about 4 seconds of continuous streaming. "Done?" "Yeaahh... I'm.. done.. whew..."  
She sets him on the ground. "Well, Umbreon?" "Emily?" "Umbreon!" "Emily!" "Umbreon!" "Emily!" "Umbreon..." "...Sandwhich." "What?" "Oh.. Uh.. Nothing!" "-sultry- So..." She stands up, and pulls her pants down, revealing a nice, gorgous innie pussy. "Yes. Let's!" Umbreon states as he grips onto her legs to lick her pussy. Umbreon, using his tasting organ, is lapping at Emily's baby bater mixer. "mmm.. Umbreon.. I fucking love you!" "I love you too, Master!" "Wait? Master?" "Yeah, Master!" He continues lapping. "I'm not your master..." "Oh right, Mistriss! My apologies,  
Mistriss!" "Umbreon, stop." He does and returns to being on all 4s. "Something wrong, Mistriss?" "I'm not your owner." "W-What..?" "I'm not your owner." "I.. Don't understand..." "I don't own you.  
You're not my pet." "But.. you take care of me and feed me and nurse me when I'm sick! Isn't that what Pokemon Trainers do?" "Umbreon... why have you been having sex with me?" "Because you told me too." Emily is silent. "How do you feel about me, Umbreon?" "I think you're a caring trainer." "But, I'm not training you to do anything..." "Then why have I been doing this?!" "Because I thought that...  
you loved me..." "But I do love you, Mistriss!" "In what way?!" "In the way that all Pokemon should love their trainers!" "-sadly, tearful- Umbreon.. I actually love you.. not as a Pokemon but.. as a partner!"  
"Same here to you, Emily, I-I mean Mistriss! Sorry, Mistriss!" "Umbreon... how did you feel about Fennikan?" "She was a good friend, but annoying." "Have you ever wanted to find someone to live with?"  
"I already have!" "I meant.. um..." Mukakid looks at the camera. "Get popcorn, folks!" "Mistriss.. Why are you crying?" "-Tearful- "Umbreon! How do you feel about girl Umbreons?!" "I guess some are pretty?"  
"-Tearful- -sniffle- Not what I meant! Um... -sniffle- uhh... Is there any Pokemon that you would like to raise a little Eevee with?" "You mean, like... a mate? Raising a Pokecub together?" "-Tearful- Yes!"  
"Well, yes... Sometime in the future. When we're done being partners. Or if you let me while I'm in your service." "-Crying- UMBREON, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR MATE RAISING THE POKECUB WITH YOU!" "Oh... ohhh... I see now, Mistriss... you.. love love me.. Oh.. oh.. I'm... so sorry... I don't feel the same way.." Emily just stares at him, her eyes turning red, the 2 Tomoe appear,  
but it's no longer just 2, it is now 3. Her Sharingan has finally matured. The 4th stage is next: The Mongekyo Sharingan. Mukakid looks at the camera with a small bowl of popcorn, and eats one of the corns. "This is getting good!" Umbreon speaks. "I... see that your Sharingan has 3 thingies... I'm sorry for hurting you, Mistriss..." It starts pouring heavy rain. "I'm not your Mistriss... And you're not my Pokemon." "M-Mistriss! But.."  
"Get lost, you wouldn't know a girl who loved you if one jumped up and kissed on the fucking lips. So get out of my sight." She grabs her pants, and puts them back on, and walks into the dark, rain filled night, back to the WAHHOUSE. She steps into the doorway where the Zoids and Gundams are. "Oh, Emily's back! Have a good time?" A man named Bit Cloud says as he sits on the back of the paw of Liger Zero. She doesn't respond.  
"You okay?" A man named Irvine says. She looks at him, with her Sharingan still activated. "I'm fine." Sasuke's voice is heard from the darkness. "No, she's not." He appears from out of the Darkness and walks up to her. He kneels down to face her face to face. "What happened, Emily?" "It's nothing." "No, it IS something. A 3rd Tomoe? That's not good. What happened?" "-sad-Umbreon... didn't feel the same way.." "I thought you were together?" "He loved me as a pet loves his master. He throught all of the love making was me training him or something. For some kind of stupid contest or something like that probably..." "That must have hurt really bad. I'm sorry" "It's fine." "Want to talk about it?" "No... " "Don't let your hate focus on him. Focus it on Danzo. It will be better in the long run." "I'll try. ...Your energy looks hateful. Kind, yet hateful." "You can see my Chakra. A perk of the Sharingan. But you can see my personality along with it?" "Must be...-sigh- an angel thing." She walks away from him. "It won't matter. Danzo won't get me. There won't be anything left of me to get." "Wait, Emily! Don't do that. There are better ways of dealing with hate and sadness." "Oh, like killing an entire village who doesn't deserve it?" "That's... That was a time when I was foolish." "If you say so..." She continues to walk away. A kid with a Pikachu walks up to Sasuke. "I overheard something about an Umbreon. Maybe I can talk to her?" "Kid, she was in love with this creature. I mean big time. But he didn't love her back the same way." "The same way?" "Apparently the animals from your world see humans as masters. They don't give love from the heart." "That's a stupid statement! They do! Me and Pikachu here are bros for life!" "Not what I meant. She was IN LOVE with this.. Umbreon." "Oh, in love. Wow. That's rare, but it happens." "It happens in your world?" "Yeah, sometimes Pokemon marry humans, and sometimes humans marry Pokemon. It actually happens,  
though a lot of people want to cover that up. I've been around the world in my universe. I only play the stupid kid who's oblivious to that sort of stuff. I know what people and Pokemon do behind closed doors." "Well, talk to her.  
She's becom suicidal." "What?! Gosh!" He runs up to where she was last seen, and spots her sitting in a dark corner. Stareing at the floor while sitting with her knees bent up. Ash walks up to her and sits beside her. "What do you want, Ash?" "Well, Emily... You may think that I don't know what goes on behind closed doors between people and Pokemon, but it does happen. I know what you two were doing, it was obvious to me when I looked at him. The way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. But from what I've gathered, he thought you were his trainer. But you actually love him." "So what.. it doesn't matter... none of this matters." "But it does. It does, matter Emily.  
It matters to me. Look, we're about the same age, we both know what sex is. We both have seen it. But.. well you experienced it." "You mean you and Pikachu never...?" "Eww, gross! No! Me and him are just good buds!" "Chu!"  
"On our planet, people and Pokemon do fall in love. Just like the way you loved Umbreon. It's just that.. well.. most Pokemon don't know that humans can love a Pokemon like the way they love their own type or spieces. He was making love to you because he thought you were traning him, right? Well, to you, everything was about love, to him, it was you giving orders." "-angered- I know all of this already. He told me." "Well, that's good that he told you.  
But, what I'm trying to say is, love is difficult for any race, spieces, ethnicity, type or whatever." "-sad- He's the second guy who I made love to who didn't love me because of a difference. The first one was because he was an adult... and now this one because of spieces..." "Well, for whatever reason, don't end your own life. Gary was about to because I destroyed his fame and everything hew knew. He deserved every bit of it too, he was such an ass.  
But, look, don't end it? Alright? It's not worth it." No response. Ash, feeling sorry for the little angel, gets up and leaves. Emily thinks of things to do other than kill herself, then one lightbulb is lit in her mind. But this isn't a normal lightbulb. No, this is a black lightbulb. And it has illuminated all of the dark things that she has kept in her mind. "Perfect."

BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE! FOR ONLY $19.95, YOU CAN PURCHASE A SMALLER, DOUBLE ORDER OF EMILY'S EXCELLENT EXPIDITIONS!

THANK YOU FOR PURCHASING THE SMALLER, DOUBLE ORDER OF THIS FANFICTION!

Well, I guess 'tis time for me to go, loves. i might..see you next time, maybe no.. all depend is onf find the black pearl... Footstepsa are heard walking away from the mic, and then those are heard coming back. Hello everyone it's me, Markiplyer!  
Nah just kidding, it's your Brenpai! I'm not even getting paid for this. Let's get going.

Chapter in Chapter: Cutey Kyuubi

Emily, once wroght with depression and utter sadness, now has a sinister idea. She gets up and walks into the hanger with the Gundams and Zoids are. "Hmm... Ah!" She spots Naruto, and walks toward him until she is up close. "Oh, hey, Emily. Feeling better? Or do I need to take you out to Ichiraku's?" "No, nothing like that." "Well, I'm glad to see that you have a smile on your face!... Even if it is sinister looking..."  
"Relax, Naruto." "Wha? Why?" Emily closes her eyes, and opens them again, revealing her 3 Tomoe eyed Sharingan. "Whoa... 3.. didn't know it was that bad! Wait, what are you-" Emily appears in some weird sewar like place with a gate in front of her. "So this is where you're hiding." A deep, meacning, evil sounding voice is heard. "Well well well.. if it isn't the welp! Hahahahaha! Pitiful. You actually managed to get in her,  
somewhat impressive." "Not only that, but I am going to take you, and you're going to belong to me." "What? HAAHAHAHAHAHA! Stupid girl. You can take me, Naruto will die if you do." "Not of any concern to me. I am too hyped up for this moment. So let's just get started." The typical Sharingan sound effect is played... what.. what the fuck is this? I thought this was supposed to be bad. It's bad.. but not that kind of bad.  
Fuck it, it's stupid let's continue. The typical Sharingan sound effect is played. "What.. NO-NO! NOOOAAHH... grrrr..." The Nine-Tailed Fox's eyes have turned into the Sharingan eyes. The camera now appears outside of Naruto's mind. Sasuke is standing there. "Are you 2... okay? Wait, why does Emily have her Sharingan... Hold on, no. NO. She can't possibly! NO!" "Ah! Oh, I'm back here..." "Emily! Dont!" "Don't what?"  
"I know what you're planning to do!" Naruto wakes up from his trance. "W..What just happened?" "Naruto! She's trying to take the Nine-Tails!" "WHAT?!" "Hmhmhm... Too late. He's mine. COME OUT, KURAMA!" The Nine-Tails cloak emerges, and surround itself around Naruto's body. Naruto speaks. "Emily! Stop this at once!" "Shut the fuck up, you fucking brat. KURAMA! I WANT YOUR FULL POWER!" 5 tails emerge from the cloak,  
and Naruto's skin turns red, as it is covored in the red chakra, his face, black, his eyes and mouth, white. "EMILY, STOP THIS! YOUR SHARINGAN IS SUPPOSED TO BE USED FOR GOOD!" "It is, Sasuke. FOR MY GOOD!" Sasuke's arm starts flickering with lightning. "KURAMA, ATTACK!" "RRAAAAHHHHH!" Kurama, now in control of Naruto, uses a fist that grows from his sholder to punch Sasuke in the chest, Emily, promptly getting onto his back, commands him. "INTO THE NIGHT, MY NINE-TAILED BEAST!" "RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He hops through the door of the hanger, and into the dark, rainy abyss. "D-..Damnit.. She actually took control of the Nine-Tails.. This is absurd... I hope she doesn't turn into another Madara... ung.." he passes out from the pain. Everyone rushes to the Hanger. Raiden speaks. "What happened here?!" Bit cloud rushes to them. "Emily turned Naruto into some kind of Monster!" "Damnit.. I thought we had enough monsters already." Said Leon. Bit speaks. "She said something about Nine-Tails before they made a big hole in the door. "The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Chakra Beast named Kurama. What could habe made him go crazy like that?" Says and Asks Hiei. "Whatever the case, we of the Belmont clan will kill it!" Says Trevor Belmont, with a "Hmm!" from the other 2 Belmonts. "But I thought he was on our side?" Says Snake, carrying around a produce box. "He is, but sometimes you have to do what is nessessary." Says Alucard, hopping down from the ceiling to join the Belmont's side. "Look, we can't go around killing people that are on our side!" Says InuYasha. "Well, I'll see if I can't talk the little lady out of this whole crazy thing. But, he she can't be persuaded.. then.." Dante takes his sword off his back and thrusts it into the ground. "Can't we just take Emily out of the picture? I mean she's one of the reasons we're fighting. One less problem if you ask me. Plus She doesn't bring much to the table over than the blood from between her legs." Says BCNCR Ranger 3. "What... did you just say?" A deep, dark, brooding voice echos through the entire compound, silencing everyone else. The people make a divide to let the man of Emily's protection himself walk through, to the Ranger. He just stands there, terrorfied as the brother of Emily walks toward him. He grasps the Ranger's neck, and holds him high into the air, squeezing tightly on his neck, crushing the "03" armor piece protecting his neck. "Never. Ever. Say that again about my little sister. When reffering to Emily, you WILL address her with absoloute respect! She may be insecure...-the ranger's legs are shaking rapidly, and his choking is heard even through his mask-.. immature, and overall foolish, she is just a child. She is an eleven year old girl who just found out that the man she has been making love to did not love her back. We will not kill her, -the Ranger's leg shakes become more frantic as Arin squeezes tighter, his arms, grasping around Arin's wrist are shaking violently-, we will not harm her. -Angryly, serious.- You especially will stay away from her. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" "-choking- y..ye...yu..." -Pissed- ANSWER ME, RANGER O-THREE!" "-Choking- YEESS!" Arin lets him go, and he falls to the floor, laying on his back, taking his mask off, coughing and grasping his neck. Arin walks back into the makeshit command room. "That is the fury of a brother who has someone to protect." Sasuke says as he looks at Arin. Arin comes back with his sword and a ranged taser, he also brought, rope, bombs, every thing he needed. And he had enough rupees. "Dragonborn, do you have a calming shout?" "Yes." "Good. You're coming with me. As well as you, Sasuke." "Ok." Just then, a Lucario runs up to Arin. "Wait, allow me to go with you!" "Who are you?" "I'm Lucario, a Pokemon." "You can talk?" "Using my mind." "Why do you want to come with me? Are you wanting to bone my sister?" "No! It's just that... your aura is simular to Sir Aron's!" "... Fine. Volunteers are welcome. But none that want to kill her or our team mate." "Very well." Lucario says. They all head off into the night. Meanwhile, Emily and Nine-Tailed Naruto are in an abandoned apartment building. "Jeez this place is like Detroit. Well, nevermind that, my pet. Time to show me what you can do." Naruto's weird red moving chakra skin grows a 7 inch Dog cock where his original cock should be. Emily, already in the nude, bends over on the bed. "Ravage me! But gently." "N...No..." "What?! The fuck! I thought I hypnotised you!" "You aren't strong enough to make me do such degrading things, little girl!" "Fuckin' great.. I suppose you're going to let Naruto use the Talk No Jutsu on me?" "No, Emily. I'm going to give you a good what for." "With your cock?! :3 " "No, you stupid girl... WITH MY FISTS!" "In my pussy?!" "TO YOUR FACE YOU SICK PERVERT!" Emily crawls onto the bed, kind of scared, facing him. He hops onto the bed, making the whole room shake. He raises his fist, and rears it back. "I guess I didn't have enough badges to train you..." "But you don't need any badges to train me!" Comes from the doorway. "What is this?! Aw, look! Little Umbreon came to save you. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Get out, kid. I'm about to beat some sense into this girl!" "Not while I'm around! SHADOWBALL!"  
He materializes a Shadow Ball in mid air, does a front flip with CRAZY BACKGROUNDS! and flings the ShadowBall at Nine-Tailed Naruto, hitting him in the side, sending him out through the wall of the 4th story floor. "Umbreon... you came to rescue me?" "Yes. I did! My trainer was in trouble, so I had to help her!" The camera closes in on Emily's mouth. "I said I wasn't your trainer." He hops walks up and hops onto the bed. "Can you be my trainer?"  
"Why would you want me to be your trainer? I'm probably just going to cheat on you anyway." "I don't care. I just need a trainer." "Why?" He gets closer to her face. "To train me how to love." He presses his Pokemouth against her own human mouth. Emily, even suprised, doesn't move. She let's it happen. He stops shortly after. "Umbreon... I'm s-" " "No, look. I'm sorry. Alright? I honestly couldn't pick up the signals you were giving out, and it's my fault for not knowing. I guess I am pretty stupid." "You.. you aren't stupid. Just a little uninformed." She puts both her hands on his cheeks, and brings his mouth to hers. "I honestly didn't expect a happy ending." Sasuke says as he's olding Naruto's unconsious body in the hole where Umbreon sent NTN through. "Are you done being a fool, Emily?" Arin says, standing in the normal doorway. Emily stops kissing. "-calmly, looking at Umbreon.- Shut up, Arin. You dumb edgy cunt." She smiles at Umbreon, and rubs her nose on his." Mukakid's voice is heard on the ceiling. "You know, in all my time spent with Emily, I've never seen her so peaceful." "Come to think of it, neither have I." Arin says. "Should we leave them alone?" Asks Lucario, sitting on the window seal." "Yeah." Says Arin. The 4 leave, with Mukakid resting on Naruto's back, taking the Nine-Tail's chakra for Emily's use later, leaving the 2 together, alone.  
This night, is a night where a Human and Pokemon relationship grows even stronger than the legendary bond between Ash and Pikachu. This bond will last an eternity. Or, it might not. We will see. Will Danzo and his crew win? Will our heros win? WHO KNOWS?! You will have to see next time on: EMILY'S EXCELLENT EXPEDITIONS!

Screen flicks to black, but then random people fade in, in random places of the darkness...

Mobile Suit G gundam announcer: GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET...

Zoid's robotic battle Judge: BATTLE MODE: NONE! REAAADDYY...

Tekken Announcer: GET READY...

Brock as an announcer of the Pokemon world "REEAADDYYY..

Halo 3 announcer: Get ready...

Koto from Demon World: AAAAANNNNDDD...

Super Smash brothers Melee announcer: REAADDYY...

Super Smash Smash Brothers: Brawl: REAADDYY...

Cyrodill's Imperial Arena Announcer: WELCOME, TOO THE EXPEDITION...

Knight Solaire: GET READY TO PRAISE...

Random Japanese Game Show Host: ON YOU MAAKS... GETU SETO...

Timesplitters Arcade announcer: 3...2...1...

Announcer from Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring: Ready...

All of them at once in unison: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ready Steady Go! By L'Arc~en~Ciel plays as it shows all of the characters seen in a cool anime esque opening sequence. All of this flashy stuff means there is something big ahead. 


	8. Chapter 7

Ainsley Harriot here with a delicous recipe for healing potions.  
First, you take some water, then, grab a Salafairy.  
And give his meat a good ol' rub. Make him Ejaculate into the water, then, just take the esscense of an Angel, and pour it in, and mix it up. And there you have it, a delicious healing potion. A sipping sound is heard.  
Delightful.

Now, passing the mike over to Politikz.

HEY, YO! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT..  
A WHITE BOY RAPPER..  
WOULD BE READING FANFICTION?!

YEAH! REAL FANFICTION!  
FUCK MY IMMORTAL!  
IT'S THE UNDA GROUND SHIT IT'S DA WHITE BOI THAT SAID IT!

Chapter VII: Preperations for confrontations.

Miles Prower, AKA Tails is looking for Mukakid, flying around the obnoxiously large warehouse that spans a quarter mile, like, you can drag race, no, forget drag race, you can host a motor rally in here! Holy shit this place is big. Fuck, son.  
Anywho, Tails is flying around, and spots Arin and swoops down to him. "Commander Arin, where is Mukakid? I need some divine power for one of the Chaos Emeralds. We finally found out how to infuse them with different energy!" "Mukakid is helping Emily. So he won't be able to help you for quite a while." "Oh, what is Princess Emily doing? Maybe I can help speed things up!" Sonic's voice is heard in the distance. "THAT'S MY LINE, BUD! GET YOUR OWN!" "Hehehe... But anyway, may I help speed things?" "You probably can, considering she's making potions." "Potions?" "Healing Potions."  
"Oh, nevermind then. I don't think I should interupt." "Look, if you think your appearance can help her, then help her." "Whoa, weird coming from her brother. UM! No disrespect, sir!" "It's fine, but we need to speed things up anyway. We have to do all we can to prepare for battle. That includes...-sigh-... indulging my little sister's tastes..."  
"Do I have too?" "No, but it would be apprciated." "With all due respect, sir, I'll pass." He flies off. "Hmm... probably should have told him that Eggman joined Danzo. That might have made him change his mind. Oh well, too late now. We need to hurry. The Egg Fleet is a stalwart opponnent, and there's no telling what else Danzo has at his disposal. This is getting worse by the hour. Pretty soon Danzo will have a whole planet's worth. We have to hurry indeed." He looks at the people working on items, such as planes, robots, Cyborgs and other things. Everyone is working on something. The Belmonts are helping Alucard get more used to sunlight, Doktor and others are working on the Zoids and Gundams, Naruto and Sasuke are helping some random Ninjas train with their jutsu, The 4 BCNCR Rangers are sparring hand to hand with Jin Kazama and some other Tekken fighters,  
Siegfried and Cloud Strife are sparring, while Misturugi and Mifune (Naruto) are sparring, Master Chief, and some Brotherhood of Steel Paladins are doing rigorous training excercises in their power armor, the Raikage and Sonic the Hedgehog are racing to see who's faster but so far it's always been a tie, the list goes on. Arin is approached by Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hey, there are some guys who call themselves "Soul Reapers" who want to join, but they can't be seen by normal people."  
Yusuke says. "Soul Reapers...? Ah, wait.. No.. That sounds evil." Yusuke speaks. "The dude with the big sword says that he and the rest are good guys." "Why can't we see them?" "They're ghosts, they hunt creatures called "hollows" or something like that." "Hollows... What?" "He says his name's Ichigo Kurasaki." "OH! Him! My sincerest apologies! I didn't know that these people were dead. But how can they fight?" "...Uh..huuhh... Alright, that sounds like a load of bullcrap but alright I'll tell him. He says that with some magic or something that they can be seen and actively interact with the world, and that they are spirit warriors who protect the living realm by stopping hollows from eating souls, apparently that there's a whole organization of them." "Okay, then. Um.. I'll go look... for a magic man. Be right back.." Arin walks off, looking for a person who can make ghosts visible and tangible with the living world. He comes back with Link, the Hero of the Winds. "Alright, just shine near them." Link fines a sunlight opening from the window, and reflects his mirrorr shield onto the areas around Yuske and Kuwabara, when he finally hits something. He keeps shining it on that thing, until it becomes visible, then, out of nowhere, pops out Ichigo Kurasaki, Soul Reaper. "Ah.. Nani?" "Shoot, we gotta get him a potion. Keep shining, Wind Link. He walks into a small storage room and rings back 6 bottles of that special English talk potion. "Whoa, there are four of you. Glad I brought six."  
He hands them all a glass. "Drink up." They all do. "Mmm, not bad. This... this gave me English skills?!" "Yes, Ichigo. It did." Yusuke says something. "You just drank a small lizard's sperm." "Please tell me he's joking." Arin looks at Ichigo. "He's not, that actually is a Salamander's semen. That's the only short way to instantly learn English." They all start choking, digusted. "Anyway, my apologies for not telling you earlier. At least it has nutritional value, the Salafairy who this came from said you can live off this stuff for a while." "How.. no, WHY would anyone do that?!" "Look, Mr. Kurasaki. This Salamander, or Slafairy as he calls himself, has weird powers. If he drinks your semen, he gains your language and the ability to understand it. It also works the reverse from ingesting his semen. Which has a natrual strawberry flavor. With nutritional value... and vitimans apprently as well. So, please tell me your names. Mine is Arin Manson." The organge hair one says. "Ichigo Kurasaki." The red haired pony tail one says "Renji." The Big breasted oen says. "Rangiku." And the shortest one says. "Hitsugaya." "Welcome, all of you, to the command center of the Multi Universal Protection Force. Or, just MUPF for short. There is a man named Danzo, and my sources say he already has an army. Well, we have ours." "That's good, who's in charge?" Hitsugaya asks. "Commander Manson, which is me." "Why is this Danzo wanting to do with this army of his?" "He's trying to take the eys of my little sister." Rangiku speaks. "Wow, all of this for one girl?" "Not just any girl, Ms. Rangiku. But an Angel." "An Angel?" Ichigo asks. "Yes, Mr. Kurasaki. An Angel. But, not just any Angel. But an Angel chosen directly by our God. She has the power to change destiny of everyone around her. Plus, if he takes her, all of us could be in big trouble. He'll use her to stomp our universes into submission. He wants to rule not the world, but many, many universes." "Whoa, and I thought ruling the world was enough." Ichigo says.  
"Not only is she capable of destroying planets and such, but she's my little sister. And she's all I have left." "Blow up planets?!" "Yes, capable of, not currently able. Only the right amount of power and training can prepare her for that. I only hope she uses her strength and power for good." "What makes you doubt her?" "She's a loose cannon. Think of a cannon that has no bolts or berrings, and it just rolling all over the place, that's Emily. That's my little sister. Not to mention her constant sexual cravings are hard for me to deal with, but those of vulpine decent have to deal with it, too." "Constant sexual cravings?" Rangiku asks. "Yes, well, nearly constant. At only 11 years old, mind you." "ELEVEN YEARS OLD?!" The Soul Reaper group asks. "Yes, -sigh she's had a hard life, and I only made it worse. Growing up, our father was abusive, and so was I. I'm ashamed of myself, but I'm helping her get through all of this." "Wait, you abused her?!" Rangiku asks. "Yes, but not in that way. My dad beat her, I insulted her, however there was no sexual activity involved if that's what your thinking. I honestly don't know what made her active. But boy, is she ever every ounce of the word "Active" " "What did you mean by "vulpine decent" as well?" Renji asks. "Well, you see that guy flying around over there?" He points to Tails hovering over his tornado. "Yeah? Waht about him?" "That kind of vulpine decent. She has some really strange things she looks for in men. Lucky for me she's got one already, although he looks almost nothing like a Fox, it works for me and everyone else that she doesn't try to rape anyone." "RAPE?" Ichigo asks. "-LARGE SIGH- Yes, we've had... incidents where she used her powers to hypnotise people. Or just outright physicially over power them." "That's... messed up.." Renji says. "I know, she's a hand...full... oh no.." Something has caught his attention, that being, Morcaius, the Grand Wizard of the Ku Klux Klan, is walking into the warehouse, and then start walking over to the group. Ichigo speaks. "What is it?" "It's... alright.. No, it's not alright. Prepare for a hate speech..." What? Why?" ARIN! Brother of the pure, while, white haired blue eyed American Emily! How are you doing?"  
I'm doing fine, Morcaius, and you?" "I'm doin' great! I just got done lynchin' 2 dozen niggers! 8 of them even had families!" "What?!" Ichigo says in suprise. Before Morcaius can speak, he is outspoken by another man, more redneck than the Grand Wizard. "HEY! WHERE'S YOU FROM, ORANGE HAIR?" "Um. Japan." "OOOH! FUCKIN' JAP! WE SHOULDA LYNCHED THE RESTA YA BACK IN WORLD WAR TWO!" "Hey, there's no call for that, man! What did we ever do to you?!" "YA TOOK OUR KID'S MINDS WITH YOUR FILTHY TENTACLE HENTAI AND YER FUCKIN' BULLSHIT CARTOONS! YOU'VE POISONED OUR CHILDREN'S MIND WITH YER FILTH!" "Hey! We're not making your kids watch! Just stop them from watching it!"  
"THAT FILTH SHOULDN'T BE OVER HERE! FUCKIN' JAPS! YA STUPID GODDAMN JAPS! I SWEAR I'LL TURN YOUR SHITFEST OF A NASTY CENSORED PORN TENTACLE PORN COUNTRY INTO DUST, OR MY NAME ISN'T JIMMY "A CAP IN EVERY JAP" WILLINS!" Arin speaks. "Look, you need to stop. He hasn't done anything, and War World Two 80 was years ago, stop bringing up the past. If you can't put aside your prejiduces, then leave." "HOW ABOUT YOU LEAVE, YA FILTHY FUCKIN' JAP SYMPATHIZER!" "Look, if you don't stop or leave, I'm going to kill you." "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU FUCKIN' JAP LOVIN' PIECE OF- AHHGH!" Arin has sliced the man's throat open with his bare hand, forming the karate chop motion. "Racism will not be tolerated in here. "You.. just killed one of my best men! You'll pay for that!" "Don't make me kill you, too." "HA! As if you can kill me! Kuuilo...Mayun..Draaas..." His hands start glowing gold. "Are you going to stop him?" Ichigo asks. "-sigh-.." "Drunnm...Kimmg...oollaaa-AHHHH!" Arin has stabbed Morcaius in the Mid-riff. He then yanks his hands out. "-gasp- -stained, gagging- ... no.. not.. me... the grand..Wizard... Nooo..." He falls back, and the whole warehouse shakes." "If the rest of you want to live, you will abide by our rules, or leave. Do I make myself clear?" They all run off, except for one guy, a kid more like. "Why are you still here?" "S-Sir... it would be an honor serving u-under the brother of Emily Manson, Angel of Love." " "Angel of Love" ? Hah. That's one way of lableing her." "I-If I M-May, sir, can I s-s-s-see her? Please?" "Yes, but not at this moment, she is making potions." "A-Alright... I-If I may, may I help her in any way?" "This kind of potion making requires absoloute concentration, no one but her, her Salafairy companion, and her Pokemon companion can achieve." O-Oh.. Ok-kay... How should I make myself useful?" "Tell me about yourself, I know everything about everyone here. I need to know you." "Al-Alright, sir.. my name is Jerry Billars, I come from Alabama, where I was born and raised. Um.. I am 16 years old, dropped out of HighSchool to join the Klan because I thought I would belong, my family is largely connected to the Klan, but I guess it don't matter none since you killed the big guy in charge, um.. Well.. let me think.." "Can you do anything to help in battle?" "I-I can shoot thing.. I've been practicing with my BB gun on tin cans..." "Hmm, not entirely useful, but not useless either. Anything else?" "W-Well.. Uhhh.. I can.. uh..clean thing good I think." "Cleaning?" "Yeah, my paw says I'm a good car washer." "That's.. not needed here, but, if you can lift a real gun, we might be able to use you." "For war? S-Sir?" "Yes. But not like war that you're used too. This is a war fought with giant armored mech suits, people with extremly powerful and deadly powers. Have you ever seen superman?" "Y-Yes sir.." "Think of people like him,  
but much more ruthless. They will not hesitate to kill you." "Wh-What are we fighting this war for? S-sir?" "Emily. The enemy wants her, they most likely want to take her eyes, or take her body and use it against us. Or maybe even corrupt her to turn her against us. She's still a blank canvas. Well, not blank, but more or less just started. Only the ground has been painted and some trees added, the sky and other things are still blankly white." "They want to take Emily?!" "Yes, maybe even kill her." "W-Well I won't stand for that! I'll do whatever it takes, sir! I'll gladly die in Emily's place!" "Why do you care for her so much?" "She's a beacon of light for us in the Klan. She resembles purity, beauty, and the very thing we in the Klan seek:  
Peace." "All of that is not Emily in the slightest." "What do you mean, sir?" "Emily Manson, my sister, is a girl who adores sex, walking over people, and Foxes. And everything in between. She is not a beacon of light or anything like that. Not at all. You know what she did to one of our members here?" "She.. killed him..?" "No, she took control of the Demon Fox inside of him and transformed him. All in order to make him have sex with her." "W-what..? Emily really done that?!" "Yes." "But.. when she killed Jackson the Dark Demon..." "She killed him because he was hurting her and her friends. She cares not for anyone but herself, her friends, and anyone she is currently screwing." "This... I... I don't know what to do... I was so ready to die for her..."  
"If not for her you fight, then for the universe you will." "The universe?" "All of the universes. All of the people here are from different universes. Fight for them, and fight for your home." "I.. I will, sir! I'll fight for my friends, and everyone!" "Good. That is the attatude we're looking for. Go and find someone to teach you to shoot better. Better yet, go find the StarFox crew. They're Christian now." "The StarFox crew? Who are they?" "Just look for humanoid animals. A Fox, a Frog, a Rabbit, A Bird, and a Blue Fox. Those are the members of the StarFox crew." "Yes, sir!" "Dismissed." "Sir!" He runs off. "Huh, you handled him pretty well. I'm wondering how you're going to command the whole army." Says Rangiku "Heh, I'm meerly the Commander. I'm not the Princess." "Wait, you're going to let the whole entire army be commanded by an 11 year old girl?!" Hitsugaya says. "Yes. She must lead." "Why her?" Ichigo asks. "The stress might awaken her powers even further, although, it could break her. I... really don't know. I don't think I can lead an army anyway. I've always been a solo guy." Naruto drops down beside Arin. "Commander Arin, I've detected a lot of hate, and it's coming this way." "What?! Who is it?!" "I don't know, but the hate is so strong, that it stomps Kurama's once life filled hatred into the ground." "How many people?!" "Just... one. I've never felt this much hate from one person. I think it would be best if me and Sasuke go check it out." "Do so, but be careful." "Yes, sir!"  
"I hope it isn't Danzo now.. If it is, well, we can handle him. I can handle him alone, but if it's just Danzo. Then somethin's wrong. He's a snake that always has something up his sleeve." "Danzo, alright. If he pulls any tricks, we can handle it." Ichigo says. The rest agree wth a "HMM!" A couple of minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke are seen escorting a man. A man of Hate and Disgust. They bring him to Arin. "This is the man." "What is your name?" "My name is not important, but what I am about to do, is. I just fucking hate this world, and these human worms feasting on it's carcass. I've always wanted to die violently. And no life is worth saving. It is time for me to kill, and it is time for me to die." "What the hell... Look, if you're here to kill innocents, I suggest you turn away now and leave. For you will not manage one kill here." "Then I will just have to try." "No, you will not." Arin looks at Hatred sternly, without his Sharingan. "I think my killing can wait..." "Good. Because we need a man like you. There is a war coming, and there will be plently of killing to do." "Good!" "Now, no killing the people on our side. Go around and remember the many faces of the people you will be fighting along side with." "Grr... fine." He walks off, in a direction that is heading towards the Jutsu users. "He's going to be a problem later. I can just tell." Renji speaks. "I just hope we can at least trust him not to murder anyone here." "Me too... Anyway, go to a group, or whatever. Train, relax, do whatever you can to prepare for the coming war." "Alright." Ichigo says.  
Arin walks into a corner of the WAHrhouse, and opens a door beside it. As he enters, Emily is moaning, both in pain, and in pleasure. "How goes the uh... You know." Mukakid speaks. "Going great! We got 8 buckets filled, and I'm using electro-stimulation this time around." Emily speaks. "-Tired, pained, pleasured- Arin... please... let me stop..." "I'm sorry, Emily. But you know your duties, we need potions and your juices are the best that we can get." "-Pained, tired, pleasured-Please... Arin, big bro... please... it hurts.. and I'm tired... my vagina is.. aching.. I've been doing this for 7 hours... please.. let me stop..." "Alright... 2 more buckets and you can stop." "-panied, plesuid, tyrd- Thanks... Arin..." "Well, Emily! Let's get to work!" Mukakid says as Arin walks out. "-sigh- poor Emily.  
I wish there was an easaier way to do this..." He thinks to himself. Meanwhile, with the other groups.. The Raikage and Sonic finish another lap, and thus concludes their race. The Raikage speaks. Great, now it's confirmed. There are 2 alive that are able to match my speed." Sonic retorts with. "Well, I've said it many times before, and I'll says it again. Sonic's then name, speed's my game!" "I'm aware your name is Sonic. No need to tell me a 4th time." "I'm sorry, Raikage. Hey, what even is your name?" "It's Ay." "Ay, eh?" "Yes." An alien flying saucer crashes through the roof and crashes beside them. A white, typical big head small body alien crawls out, all bloody. "-Weak, dying- Ayy..." "What.. is this creature?" "Ayy..." "It's saying my name, what does it want?" "Ayy.." He gets closer to the alien to listen to it. "What is it?" "Ayy...lmao..." It lays it's head down, and finally dies. "What was that all about...?" "Who knows..." MEANWHILE, with the jutsu squad. "Let me intoduce myself. I am a man of hate and disgust." "Um.. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." "Mine is Sasuke Uchiha." The Man of Hate and Disgust speaks. "I want to kill you 2. But the Commander said not too." "Same here." Sauske says. Naruto uitilizes the power of his brain to send electric impulses throughout his body into his vocal cords, therefor, giving him the ability to make noises but controlling the noises he makes with his mouth and lips. "Well, I think we should get back to training." "Yes. Show me how to kill people with magic." "This... isn't magic. It's an energy that is also your life force. If you use too much, as in, all of it, you could die."  
"That's fucking brutal." A man with logn black hair, looking simular to Hatred walks up to him. "THAT'S MY LINE, YOU COCKSUCKER!" "Who in the pits of fucking hell are you?" "I'M NATHAN EXPLOSION!" "Piss off, Nathan Explosion." "What did you say?!" "You reek of weaknes... you cunt." "RAAAAHG!" Nathan, using his mucles to propel him foward, tackles Hatred to the ground, pummling him with his fists. The other bandmates walk up to them, and the blonde haired person speaks. "Yous gets hims Nathans." Hatred pulls out a knife, and tries to stab in the gut, but the knife breaks. "I'M TOO FUCKING METAL FOR SIMPLE STEEL!" Nathan headbutts Hatred in the forehead, causing him to go knockout. "You ams the most brutals, Nathans." "Damn right." Sasuke speaks. "You done beating eachother up yet?" "Yeah.. we're done." Meanwhile,  
with the other groups. With Emily to be more specific. "-tired, pained- Mukakid... Have you ever felt bad for doing something?" "Yep. When I was spitting on people in the middle of a theatre." "Why... were you doing that?" "I was bored, I was still a kid as well. Main reason I felt bad was because the last man I spit on was shot in the back of the head." "What?!" "Yeah, poor old Top Hat never saw it coming." "That was when- OOWWW... ABE WAS KILLED! You spit on a President of the United States?" "Yeah." "How old are you?!" "Three Thousand Four Hundred and Ninety Two." "NO WAY!" FUCK YEAH!" "You must know so-OW! Much!" "Nah I'm just fuckin' with ya. I'm only 28. Human years." "How much is that in Salafairy years?" "About 12 or 13." "Wait, so you're still a kid?" "Yeah." "Whoa. You act pretty adult for a kid." "I've been alive for 28 years, Emily. No shit." "Well- OWW! FUCK! Well, if you ever want to be a kid, let me know. I know all about being a kid." "And molesting them too." "-Sigh-" "Almost done... 1 more bucket." -Mukakid... I.. need a break.." "No." "Please! I came all I can!" "No, Arin said you have to keep going. I don't want to be on his bad side." "Fuck. Just make it quick..." 2 minutes of the electro-stimulation slowly pass by, with Emily filling up yet another metal pale of her pussy juice. "-Tired, pained. Finally..." She unhooks the electro pads from her clit and her nips, gets up, and walks out of the small, closest like room, and out into the open." "Emily! You're still naked!" She ignores him. She walks past all of the groups, they all turn their heads toward her. Naruto talks "Um.. Emily... You're.. uh.." Sasuke speeks. "Emily, you're naked."  
Emily ignores them as well. She keeps walking messing up everyone's training and practicing. Sonic speeaks. "Whoa, little girl! You're totally in the nude! That's no good! That's indecent!" "Screw off, you little blue furbait..." "Even your words are indecent! Where's Arin?!" "Arin can go suck a dick." She continues to walk. Lucario walks up to her. "Your aura.. is like Sir Aron's!" "-annoyed, tired- No shit, he's my brother..." "Not that Arin, but another.." "-annoyed, tired- Look, everyone needs to leave me alone. I'm tired. I've been forced to orgasm for 7 hours straight. You guys might think it feels good, but that stopped after the 3rd bucket. I hurt. A lot. So mind your own buisness." She continues to walk out in the nude. Some of the guys even take note of her nice, very slight curvy body, noticing that she has a somewhat round ass. No tits, though.  
Why the fuck would there be tits on a loli? Who the fuck in the right mind puts tits a little girl? Fucking Oppai loli. Anyway, rants about little girls with breasts aside... Emily starts stumbling. Emily thinks to herself. "I can't... keep up.. this... thing... I'm going to collapse..." She starts fumbleing, knocking over a now outdated M16 stand carrying, you might have guessed it, M4A1s. Haha, you thought it was going to say M16s but no, fuck you. Emily gains the mental strength to think another thought. "Please... someone... help me..." She falls over, face first, into someone's arms. She wakes up an hour later, in a dark room lit up with a red light, with Soichi sitting beside her, in a chair while she lay in a comfy bed, covered up. "What.. where?" "Well, nice to see you up, Emily." "Ku..rama? You brought me here?" "I even caught you before you hit the floor." "Thank you, Kurama." "It was nothing." "Wow, I... haven't felt like this in a long time." "Felt like what?" "Felt like I was being treated like a lady." "Oh, well, I'm glad to have helped with that." "Say.. what did you say your human name was again?" "Soichi, Emily. It's Soichi." "Hmm. I'll remember that, Soichi." "I hope you start to feel better, if you need anything, I'll be out with the Urameshi group." "Wait, have you seen Umbreon?" "Yes, but last I seen him was when he was training in the other areas of the warehouse." "Where exactly?" "Somewhere in the unused parts of the Warehouse. I'm not exactly sure, but he may be somewhere else by now." "Oh, alright. Thanks. If you see him, tell him to come to me." "Will do, M'lady." He opens the door, and shuts it, leaving Emily all alone. To do whatever she wants. To masturbate, to headbang to rockin' music, or dance around in a circle like a fucking idiot. But she will do none of that because she is a reserved individual. "I think I'll jump around a little while. I'm feeling really fucking idiotic at the moment." Well, I guess not. Speaking of knots... "EMILY!" Umbreon screams as he bursts through the door unnanounced. "-startled- AHHH! FUCKING UMBREON!" He laughs as he closes the door. "Sorry, -snickers- Emily. But Kurama said you wanted to see me?" "That was fast..." "Well I was just passing by and he saw me. So, what'd you want, love?" "I don't really know." "I think I do..." He walks closer to her, and paws at her vadge. "-pained- Ow!" She sucks air in through her teeth, indicating pain. "Oh, I'm sorry, Emily! Was I too hard?" "N-no... it just hurts from being used for 7 hours straight..." "Oh.. Well, crud. I'm sorry, Emily." "It's okay, you didn't know." "..." "Come up here, Let's cuddle."  
"Fine by me." He walks up to her side and presses his front against hers, giving her a hug, Emily, being his girlfriend, returns the favor. "mmm, you know, you're soft." "Silky Soft Shampoo." "Good taste." "Yeah." "Yeah." "Yeah..." "Yeah..." "Nyaaa~" "What?" "Sorry, some of my weebness escaped." "Okay..then..." "Everytime I see you, I get the urge to just ride you like a horse." "I'm way to small for that." "I meant sexually." "Oh. Well we can if you want... I'm ready." "I would love too, but I ache. Maybe when this pain stops." "I'm always ready." "What if you're in a Pokemon battle?" "Even then, am I ready to please my mistriss." "...Umbreon?" "I was playing! Don't worry, I feel the same way you do. Speaking of feeling the same way you do, how are you going to lay an egg?" "Simple. You just cum in me!" "I've done that over 7 times already, and nothing."  
"Hmm, 2 reasons for me not getting pregnant. 1: I'm too young. 2: You're impotant." "I hope it's the former..." "Same here. I want to lay an egg for you. So we can raise a little Eevee together." "Any chance it won't come out un-deformed?" "Oh shit. You're right! Well, I'm an angel so it'll be fine." "Will the Eevee have wings?!" "I don't know. It might not even be an Eevee. I might be some hybrid or just a regular human. Hell, it might even be a Pokemorph." "A poke-what?" "A furry version of a Pokemon." "A what version?" "Lurk Moar" "What?" "Fucking Newfag!" "What are you saying?!" "GTFO, N00B! NEWFAGS GET OUT!" "Emily! What's wrong with you?!" "Nyaaaauuuu~~~" "Are you feeling okay?!" "Delicious loli! Sexible Shota! Fuckable Females and Molestable Males!" "I'm going to get a doctor, please stay here!" Emily holds him tightly. "You give a new meaning to birth control!" "Emily! NNG! Let me go!" "OTTOWA, NO CHINCHIN DASUKIDAYO!" "Emily! Please calm down!" "FEAST ON THE BLOOD AND ENTRAILS OF THE YOUTH!" "EMILY!" "YES! FUCK THE POKEMON UNTIL IT CUMS!" "I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" "POKEGUTS FOR BREAKFAST, LUNCH, AND DINNER!" "OH, ARCEUS HELP ME!" "WHERE IS YOUR GOD NOW?!" "I DON'T KNOW, EMILY! YOU'RE SCAREING ME!" "EL DELICIOUSO UMBREONES ES MUEY MEUY BUENO!" "SOMEONE HELP! EMILY IS SPEAKING IN TOUNGES!" ":)" "WHAT IN THE POKEHELL WAS THAT?!" ":3" "EMILY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! BUT YOU'RE SCAREING ME!" ":" "I THINK GOD HAS FORSAKEN THIS PLANET!" "^o^" "I'M IN POKEHELL! I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I THINK THIS WAS ALL A PLOY TO MAKE ME HAPPY SO I WOULD SUFFER MORE! I KNEW I DIDN'T SURVIVE THAT STORM!" " _|('.')/|" "-Utter Sheer Terror- I'M SO SORRY ARCEUS! GOD! WHOEVER! I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR TACKLING THAT SNIVY OFF THAT CLIFF! I WAS JUST A KID! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" "Whoaaa waaiiit whaaat? You tackled a snivy off a cliff?!" "-SCARED SHITLESS- YES! AND I'M SO VERY SORRY, GOD! AND ARCEUS! EVERY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" He's crying. "Hmm... I can use this to my advantage!" Emily thinks to herself. "I, EMILY, ANGEL! HAVE RECIEVED WORD FROM BOTH GOD AND ARCEUS! FOR MURDERING THAT SNIVY, WHO WAS A DICIPLE OF ARCEUS, A PUNISHMENT WILL BE ARRANGED!" "-SCARED- OH GOD PLEASE NO!" "YOU MUST TAKE THE ANGEL'S FIST INTO YOUR ANUS! FOR EVERY FOOT THAT THE SNIVY FELL, A THRUST OF FIST WILL BE MADE!" "PELASE NO! THAT'S LIKE... ... ...400 THRUSTS! PLEASE NO!" "HAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -inhale- HAAA! AAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FUCKING UMBREON! I love you! But Good God... I had to do it!" "Wait! You mean you're not going to punish me?!" "No, Umbreon." "Then.. what was all of that?" "All of what?" "Those.. Emoticon looking things morphing into your face!" "Oh, I don't know how I did that, I just had an urge to do weird things and so I just did them." "Those were horrorfying, please, never do that again!" "Hahaha..-joyful sigh- fine. Oh my GOD! That was fun, the look on your face and your mucles tensing up, that was priceless. You could never put a price tag on that." "-shivering adrenaline filled sigh-" Emily brings Umbreon up to her face, and lets him rest on her upper torso, and his head rest on her sholder."  
"I'm going to lay you down, Umbreon. I gotta get up for a while. "-sleepy- okay...mm..." She sets Umbreon down on the comfy bed, and walks out of the room, opening and closing the door gentally." Emily stretches. "NNngg... -yawn- nng.. Much better." Emily walks over to where Arin is, after 6 minutes of searching for him. "Hey, Arin." "Hey Em-ILY...You're naked!" "I don't care anymore. I just don't care." "But I do, Emily! Put on some clothes!" "No." "Emily, I am your older brother! Now put on some clothes!" "Go fuck yourself, older brother. In fact go eat a bag of dicks." "Emily, you're being a little brat." "Says the man who killed OUR PARENTS." "...Stop bringing that up, Marry." "Fuck off, Arin." "No, I will not "Fuck off" until you put on clothes. Better yet, how about I make you?" "Try it, and I scream molestor." "Hah, nice try, you little bean bag, but I already told them of your little girl tricks." "Oh really? Did you tell them about THIS ONE?" She punches him right square in the testicles. He imediatly falls to the ground in the fetal position, groaning. "-strained- You're gonna get it good, you fucking brat!" "Lol try it you bitch." She walks off, finding a group to hang around. "hmm... The Starfox crew? Nah... How about the Gundam fighters? ...nah. The Zoid pilots? Nah.. hmm.. Fuck. I have no friends! Oh well, I'll just go pester Naruto." She finds Naruto's group after several minutes of spotting others that wearn't him. She sneaks up behind Naruto. "BOO!" "Haha, Nice try, Emily. But Sage mode is too -he turns around- good to be fo-AHHWHOA! You're naked!" He covers his eyes. "-sigh-" "Does your brother-" "FUCK. MY. BROTHER. I don't care, you can look if you want. In fact, you may as well get used to it, I'm tired of putting on clothes everyday. Too much trouble." "You sound like Shikamaru, except he actually wears clothing." A female voice says as she approaches from behind. "Who are you?" "My name is Sakura Haruno, M'lady." "Did you just say M'lady?" "Yes, it is what Commander Arin wants us to call you." "grr... Do all of you take orders from that ass?" "We also have to take orders from you, Princess Emily." Sasuke says. "P-Princess? I've always wanted to be a princess!" Sakurak speaks. "Your brother said there was nothing normal about you, but that seems to be normal to me." "Of a land where humans and Foxes of all shapes and sizes screw cosntantly!" "And opinion changed again." "hehehe! But for real, being a Princess? Too royal for me. I prefer Chieftan." "Chieftan?" Sauske asks. "Yes. Like a war tribe. Or a tribe that screws helpless forest animals." "Eww.. Emily..." Naruto says. "Better yet!  
I'd rather be called Matriarch." 7 women bust in on the conversation. "SHE'S NUDE! THE PATRIARCHY STRIKES AGAIN! I BET YOU 2 MEN ARE MAKING HER NUDE! HASHTAG FREE EMILY!" "Wait what?! I am free!" "YOU'RE NOT FREE! YOU'RE BEING RAPED RIGHT NOW!" "By... who?" "BY THESE TOO! LOOK AT THEM! STANDING THERE NEAR YOU LOOKING ALL MENACING!" "Naruto's covering his eyes..." "THAT'S BECAUSE HE THINKS YOU LOOK UGLY AND DOESN'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU! YOUR TRUE SELF!" "Um... I don't think that's it, I think he's just trying to be nice..." "NO! HASHTAG FREE EMILY!" Sakura speaks. "What the hell are you talking about?!" "YOU'RE BEING RAPED BY YOUR TWO TEAM MEMBERS! HASTAG FREE HARUNO!" Emily speaks. "Look, stop yelling, alright? As a matter of fact! You can help free me!" "YES! WE WILL CARRY YOU OUT OF HERE!"  
"No! I want you to bring me a man!" "A...MAN?!" "Yes. He will be my guinea pig to test on! He will be my servant!" "YES! PERFECT! WHAT KIND OF MAN?! BIG AND STRONG?! PUNY AND WEAK?!" "No, a particular man, in fact he's in this building. He has long black hair, a black trench coat, and a knife. Find him, and bring him to me!" "ALRIGHT! FOR EMILY! LET'S FIND HIM, GIRLS!" They all march off in a group. "There, that will keep them occupied for a while..." "Who were those women?" Feminists. They want to break the man. And when I say "man" I don't mean Government, I mean males in general." "Why though? It's obvious that this realm is male dominated, but in this country it seems everything is alright between the sexes." "It is, but these women are stupid. They think women need to be in charge everywhere. While I FUCKING HATE to admit it, males seem to be natural leaders.  
Although there are plenty of natrual female leaders too." "Yeah, like Lady Tsunade." Naruto speaks. "Yeah, Grandma Tsunade was a great Hokage. But nowhere near as great as Sensei." "He is a good Hokage. But I think you're stretching it a bit, Naruto. Tsunade got things done." "So has Kakashi." "Things are easy for Kakashi, no one is at war!" "Aw man! You're right. Wait! Let's pretend there's going to be a war and see what happens!" Sasuke speaks. "There IS going to be a war, you knucklehead. Remember? The fight to keep Danzo from getting his hands on Emily." Emily speaks. "Wait what?!" "You didn't know?! What?!" "Oh wait, no nevermind I knew that." "Then why..." "I dunno." "Well in-" "WE'RE BACK! WITH THE PIG THAT YOU REQUESTED! ALTHOUGH HE DIDN'T HAVE A KNIFE, HE ONLY HAD A BROKEN KNIFE!" Another woman in the group speaks. "Probably a reprisination of his little prick!" They all laugh. "Good going, girls! Now, man, come to me." Hatred walks up to her. "Sasuke. Your sword." Sasuke unsheathes his Kusanagi and hands it to Emily. "ARE YOU GONNA CASTRATE HIM?!" All the woman chant "CASTRATE!" in Unison. Emily speaks. "Now, Hatred, you have to do everything I say." "Grr..." "Take this sword." She hands him the sword, and you can see the unrelenting, overwhelming bloodlust in his eyes. He takes the sword, and his hand starts to shake with the sword. "SHE'S GONNA MAKE HIM CASTRATE HIMSELF! WOOO! GO EMILY!" Hatred looks at Emily. And Emily looks at him. And he looks at Emily, she looks at Hatred. And he looks at her. And she looks at him. "SLAUGHTER THESE 7 WOMEN WHO BROUGHT YOU OVER HERE!" "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHGGH!" He turns around with the sword, slashing as he rotates, and cuts the leader's head clean off.  
They all scream in terror. He starts slashing frantically at them, cutting them down one by one. They all scatter, but it is not enough as he eventually catches up with all of them. Sakurak speaks. "-disbelief- E-Emily... What... why..?" "Those women were cunts. They give women a bad name you see, they're an emberressment. Better they just dissapear." "Hmph. I remember when I was like that." Sasuke says. Hatred brings the sword back, and the sword, like he, is covered in blood. "Sometimes I think I kill them too fast." "Good. Killing fast is what we need. Go ahead and give the sword back to Sasuke here. He walks over to Sasuke, and hands him the sword, which Sas-ook-ee takes. "Now, I want you to go find a weapon that suits you, okay, Mr. Hatred?" "A weapon to kill, I will find." He walks over to the other groups, asking for their most lethal weapons. "That man is a good man. He probably knows how to kill in over 700 ways with just his hands. Anyway, I will see you guys later, I have to visit some of the other groups. Bye." They all say bye, except Sasuke, who just says "Later." Emily, walks around trying to find groups that she could learn things from. But! Just then! Lucario runs up to Emily, and hands her a piece of paper. "I don't know who this is from, but it's addressed to you." "Um... thanks.." She opens the folded paper, revealing the message inside, turns out it is a Haiku. "Screen of blue. Memory has been erased. 3 Dimensions are now 0. Fuck you, lightning. ...What does this mean?" "I do not know. But, I must get back to training." "You do that..." "He hops away, in the midst of the groups. "Speaking of training, I don't even know how to properly fight. I suppose I should look for a group to go with. Hmm, hand to hand would be very useful." Arin sneaks up behind her. "BOO!"  
He says as he puts his hands on her. "AAHH! Damnit, Arin!" "Haahahaha. Good fun. But if you're thinking of training, you can relax. My sources say that Danzo has been reaching out to others, but he has given them all a month to answer back. So a month can do you some good. I suggest you spend every day training. At least 7 hours straight." "Did you even do that, Arin?" "I did 9 hours straight everyday for 3 months." "Whoa. No wonder I'm no match for you yet." "You might not ever be match for me, but I doubt that. Someday you'll surpass me. I know you will. Now, before your training.." "I have to fill buckets again, don't I?" "Nope! You're going on vacation!" "What?! Wowee! Thanks, bro!" "You'll like this universe. It has foxes and stuff! Magic, swords!" "Whoa! I gotta go now!" "Then go! I'll give you 3 days to relax there. Also, take Mukakid with you. He may be able to absorb some magic that might be useful." "Oooooookay. Where is he?" Mukakid hops onto her left sholder. "Right here!" "Well, open teh portal, oldah Brah!" "I hate myself for speaking like that in front of you..." He waves his hand, and a portal opens up. "In you go, Emily. I will be back for you in three days. Make sure you eat. Oh, and please put on some clothes. These people are a pious people who value decentcy." Arin hands her a white dress, a white one piece dress. She takes it, and slides it on. It reaches to her ankles, it is sort of like a wedding dress, but it doesn't have the weird things that cover the face or the long cape thing either, needless to say, it's elegant with slight gold trimmings. "Wow, I feel like a princess. Got anything more revealing?" "Emily." "What?" "Emily. Stop. Just go." "Fine! C'mon, Mukakid!" She hops into the portal, and lands outside a city. A large wall protects it. "Whoa. A huge wall.. Hm?" She looks foward.  
There is a gate being guarded by two guard. She walks up to the guard on the her left side. "Excuse me, sir?" "Yes, little lady?" "Where am I?" "You are at the gate of the great city San Ilia, where the San Ilia Castle resides." "Thank you, guardsman." "Any time, Angel." "What?! How did you know I was an Angel?!" "We have Angels in this city. You look sort of like them." The other guardsman speaks. "Yeah in fact..." He walks over to her, examining her face. "Oh no... SHE'S BACK! RUN!" "WHAT?! OH PLEASE NO! DON'T HURT ME!" The guards run inside the city in fear. "SHE'S BAACK! ILIAS IS BAACK!" "SHE'S COME TO SEEK HER REVENGE!" Emily speaks to herself. "Wait, what." "Emily..." Mukakid speaks to her. "They think you're some chick named "Ilias" " "Who is Ilias?" "I don't know, Emily. But apparently she terrorized the people here." "Hehehehe... Then let's raise some hell!" She walks into the town. "-quietly- mukakid, go ahead and sloop down there. Be quick about it." "-quietly- Yes'm." He quickly goes into the neck area of the dress, all the way down to her vajina, and swooces right in. "nng.." A couple of guards rush to her. "Y...You won't...make it past us!" "H-hey... she looks a little different than Ilias..." Emily speaks. "Some things have changed. I figured I'd go for a new style. Now... TO BRING RUIN TO YOUR TOWN!" "AIIIEEEE!" One of the guardsmen run off, terrorfied, the 2nd one runs off after he did. "This is fun!" Emily thinks to herself. A small Angel like creature with huge tits come flying over to her, accompanied by 3 more. One has a whip, the other has a Gold Trident, another has a wing-ish sword thing, and the other has an onahole. Angel A speaks. "Goddess Ilias! You've returned!" Angel B speaks. "Do you plan to destroy humans and monsters like you were originally planning?"  
Angel C speaks. "Where are your wings and Halo?! Angel D speaks. "Waah... How am I going to punish sinners with this Onahole if they all enjoy it?!" Emily speaks. "Yes, I have returned. But with a few changes. Yes I plan to destroy both. Um, I'm still getting used to the newness. Some things have happened since that one time. And you're not supposed to punish sinners with an onahole, you dufus." Angel A speaks. "In that case... IT'S TIME TO REBEL! LET'S GET HER, GIRLS!" Emily thinks to Mukakid. "DAMNIT! I NEED THE ANGEL POWERS!" "COMIN' RIGHT UP!" The small, big breasted Angels charge at Emily, but are blown back by a white light. Emily, once in her normal hyoomin form, has now shown her true form. Big white wings on her back, her hair glowing white, eyes glowing blue, in addition her hair is also butt-length. "COME AT ME, YOU FOOLS!" Angels A though D "AAAAHHHHH!" They all fly away.  
"Pathetic!" Mukakid speaks in Emily's mind. "Be careful, Emily. We don't know the forces at work here." "Fine. I'll be careful. But what was with that? Goddess Ilias? I thought Goddesses were supposed to be good, not try to destroy the planet." She thinks. "Different worlds, different Gods, Emily." "Hmm. True." She thinks. She walks into the central part, where some stands are and other shops are. Everyone runs away in fear. Man A: "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN! RUN FOR YOU LIVES! ILIAS IS BACK! AAHHH!" Man B: SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Old Man: DON'T FAIL ME NOW, OLD BONES!" Young Boy: "AAHHHHH!" Fairy A: "EEEEE! RUN!" Everyone is running and screaming, some even pissing themselves from sheer fear. But then! A huge bird with a woman wih huge tits for a head swoops by, and off jumps a kid looking person and a Snake woman.

?  
ILIAS!

Emily YOU!

?  
Wasn't your first utter defeat enough?

Emily I've come to exact my revenge on you! That defeat ruined me!

?  
You yourself, ruined yourself, Ilias.

?  
It seems you haven't fully recovered, if you look like a child.

Emily Still enough to destroy you both!

?  
Do you have to exact revenge, Ilias? I'm sure what you did for me was proof that you had changed, even a little.

Emily I have my reasons to do things that you mortals don't understand.

?  
Yeah, you acting like a bitch is one thing I won't understand.

Emily WHY, YOU WRETCHED BEAST! HYAAAAAAAA!

Emily powers up!

?  
She's still very strong, Luka! Even in her state now she's incredibly powerful!

Luka Don't worry, Alice! We can take her! But first! Ilias! I want you to coexist with us!

Emily Me?! Coexist with the likes of you mortals?! I think not!

Alice She's not going to listen. We need to seal her again.

Luka I just want this to end peacefully. Ilias! Will you please reconsider killing us all? All I want, no, all we really want is for you to live peacefully along side us.

Emily Hmm.. I'll cut you a deal..

Luka A deal?

Alice Oh boy, here we go.

Emily I want all of your foxes who can breed!

Luka Eh?! What?!

Alice Done.

Luka Oi, Oi, Alice...

Emily But!

Luka But?

Emily I only want the males!

Luka The... male foxes?

Emily Yes!

Luka "EHHH?!"

Alice Pff..pffff...PFFFHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You've lost it!  
Luka, we really did a number on her!

Emily What are you talking about?! I may be just recovering but I'm still very strong! Give me your male foxes and I'll leave!

Alice AHH! HAHAHHAHAHAHA! Luka! Pff.. Pff Luka, that last attack made her retarded! HAAHAHAHA!

Luka Um.. Ilias?

Emily What's so funny?! So I like foxes, so what?!

Luka There are no male foxes. You.. know that... right?

Emily thinks to herself "Shit, Mukakid they fucked me into a corner! WhadooIdoo?!" "You fucked yourself into a corner, Emily. Better bring out the truth now." "Fine..."

Alice Oh, and I suppose you want some male dragons to go along with them?!  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Emily Shut up, you fucking snake woman!

Alice Pff... Do you even know what I am, Ilias?

Emily Um.. let me think.. uh... what ..were they.. ah!  
Naga, right?

Alice Wow, that last attack really did make you retarded.

Luka Ilias.. all monsters here.. on the planet that you created... are female...

Emily I really fucked myself into a corner, so I'll just come out and say it.  
I'm not Ilias, or whoever you think I am.

Luka EHH?! Who are you then?!

Emily My real name is Emily Manson. I am an Angel.

Alice Hmph. A very strong Angel. I actually believed you to be the Goddess Ilias herself. You even look somewhat like her.

Luka Yeah, very very strong in Holy power. If we had you fighting with us in that battle, it would have been a lot easier, not to diminish everyone else's role or anything."

Emily Who was the Goddess Ilias?

Alice What?! You don't know who Ilias is?! Where have you been?!  
Living under a rock?!

Emily Confession time. I'm not from this universe. I'm an Angel from another one.

Luka EH?! Another universe?!

Alice Another universe, you say?

Emily Yes.

Luka Incredible! What's it like there?!

Emily Well.. There's a black guy trying to kill me, uh, everything is more hightech,  
uhhmm... Can't really describe it. Haven't been to many places. I mostly just fuck my boyfriend and draw robots.

Luka In anycase.. Why did you pretend to be Ilias?

Emily It's... all because I just wanted a friend.. you know? Not a boyfriend who only wants me for my pussy, but a genuine friend. I don't know how to act in front of people because I'm so lonely.

Luka Oh.. Then I'll be your friend!

Emily R..really?

Luka Yeah!

Emily That's wonderful! ...If I wasn't lying! HA! I got plently of friends. I just wanted to scare some people.  
It's fun.

Luka Don't lie, it's bad...

Emily Well since I'm stuck here for 3 days, what is there to do?

Luka Well, there's.. talking to the people and monsters... Um.. Mainly we survive.

Emily That's... incredibly dull.

Alice There's the Colosseum.

Luka I don't think she wants to go there.

Emily.  
Like hell I don't! Take me there! I wanna kick some ass and chew bubble gum! And I'm all outta gum!

MEANWHILE! AT THE LEGION OF DOOM!

"WE'VE GOT TO CREATE NEW MONEY!"

"YES, AND FLOOD THE MARKETS WITH IT!"

MEANWHILE, AT THE WAHHOUSE!

Umbreon is walking around, looking for Emily. He walks up to Arin. "Hey, Arin? Have you seen Emily?" "Yeah, I sent her to another universe to play around in, why?" "I'm just feeling.. a little needy." "Needy? As in..?" "I just want to be hugged by Emily is all. Snuggled up in her warm embrace is amazing. It's like being hugged by an angel." "Well she is an angel, so that's to be expected." "Hey, Arin? Are you an Angel as well?" "No. I'm just a really powerful Human." "Oh. Well if you see Emily again, let me know, ok?" "Okay, Umbreon." Umbreon walks around for a little bit. He finally spots Jessica, in the corner of thw Wahhouse, with a laptop. He sneaks up on her, but smells somethnig simular to Emily. Puss Juice to be specific. "What... she.. no, she can't be.. not in public.." He thinks He sneaks up on her, even though she's in the corner back against the wall, she doesn't notice him due to her being so immersed in her monitor.  
He looks on her monitor, and it's of nude candid pictures of all of the boys in the WAHHOUSE. This includes but is not limited too; Naruto, Dante, Sasuke, Hiei, Kurama, Leon, Fox, Falco, Ash Ketchum, WW Link, TP Link, and Sonic. "How did you get these?!" "-Startled- AHHHH! I! UM! UHH... UMBREON.. I..." "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But, if you have any pictures of me, please deleate them." "-nervous- Th-Thanks... I.. I'll deleate them..." "Wait, you actually have some?" "Uh.." "Let me see them then." "No!" "Let me see them." "N-No!" "Let me fucking see them or I'm telling Emily." "Oh.. Oh shit.. Alright..." She pulls up a folder that is labled "Umbreon" She opens the folder, and it has over 15 pictures of him in various positions over an Emily size sex doll that even resembles her. "How... did you get these... I made sure the door was locked and everything!" "I.. have some magic that the Dragonborn gave me, he also taught me a Camileon spell. I snuck in to see what you were up to. I followed you in there, and in addition to the cameleon spell, he enchanted my shoes with a muffle spell, in fact he's been doing that for all of the stealthy people here." She scrolls down, revealing an assortment of 25 pictures, all of him in seductive positions with a hard on, while some are seductive, most are mostly him showing himself off to the camera. Oddly enough, these seem to be right in front of a camera. "Yeah, you must have gotten these when I left that flashdrive unattended. I was wondering who had taken it." "Um, can I ask you a question?" "Sure..." "Why were you.. you know, with a doll?" "To be honest, I'm not satisfied with my own sexual energies. I feel as if I'm letting Emily down when we make love." "Oh... I'm sorry I asked.. also.. another question?" "Go on." "Why... were you posing?" "Those were meant for Emily on a long journy without me...  
I know she gets lonely." "Oh.. alright, I'll delete these... Although.. It's pretty hard to do knowing I got some rare images of you, a Pokemon, on here.." "I will tell everyone that you have nudes of them. I swear to Arceus, don't you test me." "O..okay..." She backs out of the folder, and right clicks, bringing up a menu, and clicks delete, and then the folder dissipears. "Thank you, Jessica." "N-No.. problem..." He walks away, not hearing her say. "Little does he know, I got back ups, hehehe! Fag." She gets up, and walks up to him. "Where is Emily, anyway?" "Arin teleported her to another universe to have fun or whatever." "Aw! I wanna go. Where is he?" "I will take you him." Umbreon leads her to Arin, who's lifting weights, and everytime he lifts one, he says "Bruh." "Hey, Arin. This one wants to go where Emily is." "Sure thing." Jessica speaks. "Where exactly did you send her to?" "I don't know, some place that was named San Ilia. I sent Mukakid so she sh-" Jessica, with the strength of disblief that Arin did that, pulls him down closer to her face. "You sent her where?!" "-slightly disturbed- A place called San Ilia." "YOU FOOL! THAT'S A BAD PLACE! IF SHE LOSES A FIGHT WITH A MONSTER GIRL, SHE'S GOING TO GET RAPED!" "Whoa, what?! Are you being serious?!" "DEAD SERIOUS, YOU BAKA!" "Oh no, lil sister!" She lets go as he waves open a portal and jumps in, along with her and Umbreon. "Oh god, San Ilia. Wait, depending on the time period we're in, she might be safe." Jessica states, with Arin retorting: "I hope she's okay..." They run into the city, where a few people are standing. Arin speaks.

Arin Excuse me, have you seen a small girl with white hair in a white dress?

Citizen A Oh, you mean Goddess Ilias? Yeah, she paraded in here threatning to destroy us. But then turned around and said that she was only joking, and has turned over a new leaf. I don't buy it though, Ilias is a cruel trickster.

Arin Where is she?!

Citizen A In the chapel, right over there.

Arin Thank you, ma'am!

They rush into the chapel.

Guard A Hey, watch where you're going!

Arin I feel her nearby.. in this room!

They barge in a room, in it is a wide space with 5 being. Emily, Alice, Luka, the San Ilia King, and a fairy.

Arin What's going on here?!

Emily Oh.. I'm.. uh..

San Ilia King Why, she's blessing my cross. Look, it glows! It feels so warm and friendly.

Arin Emily, why are you blessing the pope's cross?"  
More importantly, how?

Emily Uhh... F-For the last time, Arin! I told you, my name is Ilias. Remember?  
The Goddess who created you from the darkness that was inside me?

Arin Emily, what?

Jessica Emily? Are you pretending to be Ilias?

Emily Wh...why do you keep calling me Emily?!  
I know it was my first time creating humans directly, but come on, I couldn't have messed up that bad!

San Ilia King I see you have tried, Goddess Ilias. Even in your re-formed state and trying for the very first time using darkess, it is truely splendid work! Except, what is that black thing?

Emily Oh, he's an Umbreon. A complete dark type creature. And he's a male.  
That's right! I created a male monster!

San Ilia King I-Incredible! Absoloutly amazing!

All of them look confused at Emily. But, Emily stares angerly back at them.

Arin Oh! Oh! My Goddess, I am terribly sorry! In my stupor of trying to rescue you for fear I have failed in watching over you as your guard, I must have forgotten your name.

Jessica R-Right! I'm sorry, my Goddess!

Umbreon Indeed, my Goddess.

San Ilia King And he even speaks!

Emily That's not all, Arin, the Dark Human, is near unparelled in many forms of combat.  
Both stealth and open.

?  
We'll see about that.

Alice Granberia, you're way late.

A dragon girl, wearing armor and carrying a large sword walsk in the doorway.  
Granberia I know, training soldiers is tiring at somepoints.  
Rare, but it happens. Mostly from their sheer stupidity. Now, is he ready to fight, Ilias?

Emily He is always ready to fight, Granberia. I made him like that.

Granberia Good. Let's see how strong he is.

She draws her sword, and readies herself.

Emily Arin, take stance. But don't use your sword.

Arin As you wish, M'lady.

Arin takes a slightly different stance than standing normally, he meerly has his front turned towards the right, he also activates his Sharingan.

Granberia Without his sword? You must really be confidant in his abilities.

Emily I am, I made him myself.

Alice That worries me, he was just calling you Emily a while ago.  
Even admitting in his stupor that he forgot your name.

Emily Grr... Don't lose, Arin.

Arin I will not, Ilias.

Granberia Here I come! AAAHHHHGGG!

She charges as him with such speed, he wasn't prepared like his Sharingan was. She cleaves her sword toward his lower torso, but Arin dodges it by jumping and spinning horizontally, landing on one foot, spinning again and delivering a heel kick to the side of Granberia's head, knocking her away a little.

Granberia NNG! Damn, that was a nice move!  
But don't get your hopes up!

She charges at him, really fast with her sword pointed pointed at his chest, nearly stabbing him in the ribs, almost missing his chance, he narrowly avoids it by stepping to the side, then, after stepping to her right, where her sword arm is, delivers a straight punch to her nose-like area, using her charging force against her, knocks her back, a little.

Alice 2 dodges and counters in a row?!

Granberia Don't worry, Mosnter Lord, I'll bring them all down! All 3 of them!

San Ilia King Oh my, the punch was that hard.

Emily I made him much more combat worthy than even myself. I don't know how I did it. Maybe it was because I wanted to protect all of you that I made his skills in combat, both open and out,  
so great.

San Ilia King Extraordinary, Goddess Ilias! Simply dazzling!

Emily Thank you!  
Hehehehe!

Granberia Why're you so quiet?

Arin Goddess Ilias says speaking in combat lowers awareness, as you must focus on thinking of the enemy, not thinking of ways to insult them or belittle them,  
unless you plan on making them angry and baiting them into a trap. Such is not the way I intend to fight you.  
That, and she did not give me permission to speak. I apologize, lady Ilias, but she is someone worth speaking to, I can't help but converse.

Emily It is quite alright, Arin.  
Now knock her teeth out.

Graberia Guh, say, what kind of Human are you?

Emily He's an advanced Human. Capable of magical abilities. Only exclusive to guarding me. I will not send him down to this world often.

Granberia Magical? Let's see your strongest magical attack,  
then!

Arin Such a thing would kill you, ma'am.

Granberia Try me.

Arin As you wish.

Arin's hand starts crackling with lightning, forming the "Lightning Blade."

Luka Whoa!

Alice What?! He really does have magic!

San Ilia King Magnificent!

Granberia A little lightning won't hurt me.

Arin That armor you're wearing will surely contribute to the pain. As you must know, metal conducts lightning.

Granberia thrusts her sword into the ground.

Granberia I'll let you do it.

Alice Granberia, don't do this.

Luka She'll survive, I'm sure of it.

Emily An unwise choice, Granberia.

Granberia Do it!

Arin begins to charge at her, but then a large flash of light appears in the room, slowly shaping into something.

Luka Eh?!

Alice What is that?!

Emily Whatever it is, it's sapping my power!

San Ilia King OH! It can't be!

It is slowly forming into another person.

Emily I really don't feel good. It really is taking a lot of power from me. ugh.

The light forms in the shape of a woman, with wings.

Alice No way...

Luka There is no way...

San Ilia King It's... her!

Granberia No! After all of that! After all of that we went through!

Emily I feel sick to my stomach,  
I think I'm dying. Being...  
serious...here...

The light gets different colors, and a more refined shape, until it reveals a complete, fleshed out woman. Blue eyes, long gold blonde hair, wings on back,  
a dress simular to Emily's but shows more leg, also has a long V-neck.

Alice This can't be!

?  
But it is, Alipheese.

Luka Ilias...

San Ilia King Wait, why are there 2 Il-  
Young lady, you have some explaining to do.

Emily Yeah.. So this is the real Goddess Ilias.

Ilias And you have been impersonating me, the punishment for that is death.

Arin Goddess or not, I will not allow you harm Emily.

Ilias Of course, I'm not going to punish her. She helped bring me back.

Emily I think I'm... going to pass out...

Alice Have you come back to destroy the world again?

Ilias No, Alipheese. I've decided to watch over Humans.

Luka Well we're mostly peaceful now,  
so...

Ilias But what about the monsters that can't accept the peace?

Luka True.. But we're working on that as well.

Emily Why is everyone ignoring me...

Alice Do you still hate monsters? Are you going to destroy them like you have tried to do for countless years?

Ilias No. I still can not bring myself to accept them, but at least I will do them no harm, directly or indirectly.

Emily Going down...

Emily falls to the floor, unconsious.

Ilias Someone should take care of her. I did indeed take a lot of power from her. Although something feels off.

Arin walks over to Emily, discharging his Lightningu Beradu, and picking her up, draping her over his sholder.  
Emilys Angel form ceases.

Luka Is she going to be alright?

Arin She'll be fine. She will be back up and wanting to be stuffed in about an hour or something.

San Ilia King I will prepare a feast! For the celebration of Ilias's repenting!

Arin Not that kind of stuffed, but that'll work too.

A couple of hours pass, and Emily has awoken to a person of great power.

Ilias Welcome back to the world of the consious.

Emily Where am.. I?

Ilias In an Inn. Don't worry about fees, they let you stay for free, even after they found out that you were a fake.

Emily Oh... WAIT! YOU TERRORIZED THESE PEOPLE! How come they're letting you off the hook?!

Ilias I vowed to take care of the world.  
However monsters are left to the Monster Lord.

Emily Oh.. Wait, wasn't they going to prepare a feast?

Ilias Yes. And it's almost time.

Emily Oh, hell..Fuck. Wait, where's Mukakid?!

Ilias Who?

Just then!

Emily MFFF! FUCK! OWW! What the fuck?! OWW!

A muffled voice is heard.

?  
GET ME OUT!

Emily Oh shit! I forgot he was still in there!

Emily reaches under her dress, and pulls out a black lizard.

?  
There was no air! So...  
tight and moist...  
and no air! I think I've devoloped claustrophobia!

Ilias What was that thing doing in there?!

Emily lets out a sigh.

Emily Long story short, he needs to be in my womb in order for my powers to activate.

Ilias That thing needs to crawl up into your womb to... That's disgusting!

?  
Name's Mukakid, how ya doin'  
toots?

Ilias Uh, hi...

Emily Anyway, I need to freshen up!  
Where can I do that?

Ilias I'll take care of that.

With just a touch, Emily glows a bright shade of gold, and then reverts back to normal not even a second after. Seemingly all clean, smelling of fresh pine roses.

Emily What...

Ilias The powers of a Goddess are many. Come on,  
let us go to the banquet.

Emily follows Ilias, all the way to a great hall, where a large table has many foods.

Emily Whoa.

No one is there yet. Except Alice. And Luka.

Emily sits down, across from Luka, whereas Ilias sits down, across from Alice.

Alice I don't trust you.

Luka Oi, oi, Alice. She's at least trying to coexist with us.

Alice Still.

Ilias It is fine. She does not need to trust me in the slightest.

Without a moment later, Arin comes by and sits a chair away from Emily, but still beside her. Umbreon follows closly, and hops into a chair beside Emily.  
Granberia comes by and sits on Alice's side, across from Arin.

Ilias What is that small creature,  
Emily?

Emily He is an Umbreon, another creature from another universe that is not from my own. His name is also his spieces.

Umbreon My real name is Brad. But most Pokemon don't have names like this. Brad was the name that a trainer gave me before he discarded me.

Ilias How terrible! If you had a master then he or she should cherish you!

Emily Long story short again, his spieces fights for the amusment of others and the ones who pit Pokemon against each other usually look for certain skills or things called IVs. He apparently had bad IVs and so he was abbandand.

Ilias That is a tragic tale. No one,  
man, woman, monster, or even a...  
Pokemon.. should be discarded like garbage.

The rest of the group comes in, composed of all of the Four Heavenly Knights, the Kings and Queens of the various regions, and some of the Queens of the various monster races.  
They all sit down on the oppaisite from Ilias, not wanting to sit next to her.

San Ilia King I believe that this is everyone. Now, let us introduce ourselves.

Everyone takes a turn explaining who they are, what region they represent, and other various facts.

Ilias Of course you all know who I am, but I will introduce myself anyway. I am the Goddess Ilias, creator of the earth, and creatures that dwell on it.

Emily I am Emily Manson. I am many things. An Angel, an Uchiha,  
a lover of robots and vulpines.

Umbreon I am Umbreon, my trainer given name is Brad. I am a creature known as a Pokemon.

Arin My name is Arin Manson.  
I am brother and protector of Emily.

Jessica ...

Arin psst, your turn

Jessica ...

Emily Jessica? Are you alright?

Jessica is just sitting there, staring at Alma Elma.

Alma Elma What are you stareing at? I know I got a good chest but that's rude, you know.  
Not that I mind of course.

Arin Jessica?

He gives Jessica a little nudge

Jessica AHH!

Everyone except a few slightly jump.

San Ilia King My, My! Are you okay, girl?

Jessica I... I... I... I...

Emily She's the most normal out of our group here. No powers, nothing.  
She's just a human.

Jessica I... I...

Arin I think she's having a panic attack..

Jessica I... I... Am... Uh.. I...

Arin Look, they're not going to hurt you, alright?

Jessica takes a big gulp.

Jessica M..My..name is..  
Jessica Hokoto...  
I... like... Pizza...  
And.. cosplaying...

San Ilia King Well, it's an introduction as any other. So, Ilias,  
are you going to help us protect the peace?

Ilias Yes, I vow to protect humans.

San Ilia King No, I mean the peaceful existance between Human and Monster.

Ilias If it means the Humans will be safe, then yes.

Sabasa King We're capable of protecting ourselves.  
With the help of monsters, we don't need to fear your tyranny any longer!

Ilias I have no intention of using Humans as slaves for any conquest any longer.

Alma Elma Speaking of slaves, I've been wondering what kind of fetishes the oh so holy Goddess Ilias has. Why don't you tell us some?

Ilias I have no fetishes,  
nor do I have any desire for debauchery.

Alma Elma Surely you must have at least one.

Ilias I desire to have a nice long fox cock burried deep inside of my pussy, pumping me full of cum at my command.

The whole table gasps.  
At the emberresment, Ilias covers her mouth and her eyes get a smaller of the thought of the vulgur things she just said.

Alma Elma That was unexpected...

Luka To think the Goddess I had fought for once had these kinds of thoughts running around her head...

Tamomo A fox cock? Good luck with that!

San Ilia King Goddess Ilias, I thought you were one of non sexual mentality!

Ilias That was not my intentional response! It's as if someone came out from my mouth to talk for me! I swear on my title of Goddess it wasn't me!

Emily You got back into existance using my power right?

Ilias Yes, but I don't see what that has anything to do with this...

Tamomo It seems that with her absorbing your Holy energy,  
she must have gotten some of your personality traits.

Emily I figured that was what happening. Good luck dealing with people hearing you say that you love fox cock.

Alice This should be good.

Ilias This is bullshit! MM!

She covers her mouth again.

Alice Ilias! You're such a potty mouth!

Ilias It's not my fucking fault! MMF!

She covers her mouth once more, her face turning red.

Alice I think someone needs a timeout!

Ilias Keep it up, you cunt...

The whole table is stareing at the two.

Alice You're still nothing but a petty bitch, I see.

Ilias gets up and slams both her hands on the table.

Ilias THAT'S IT! YOU AND ME!  
RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!

Tamomo It seems it's taking full effect.

Alice Oh, a fight?! Fine! I'll fight!

San Ilia King Ladies, please!

Luka Please don't fight here! You're threatning coexistance!

Ilias Shut up, you bratty piece of shit!

Alice Targeting kids now, are we?

Ilias I've had enough of you, you fucking cunt! RAAHGH!

Ilias, once reserved and kind hearted, now fiesty and not taking shit from anyone,  
leaps over the table and tackles the Monster Lord, delivering blows to her face with her full anger. The whole table gasps in awe of the action that just, and is taking place here.

Ilias I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU,  
THEN I'M GONNA TAKE THE SHIT AND SHOVE IT BACK UP YOUR ASSHOLE!

Alice Get off of me!

She lands a couple of blows to Ilias's face, before rolling her over to get her off.  
Ilias and Alice both quickly get back to their feet. But without a moment's notice,  
Ilias already charges after alice with her fists flying, scoring a one-two combo,  
then Alice takes a swing of her own, however the effort is futile as Ilias quickly ducks under it and sends her fist right into Alice's gut, forcing her to hunch over as a reflex. Ilias, fighting with Emily's fiesty spirit, does not give Alice time to recover as she grabs Alice's head and gives her face a good knee to the nose, forcing her to unclench her stomach, but Ilias gives no respite once more as a fist of anger rams straight into Alice's nose before Alice herself could grasp her nose in pain from the knee before.

Alice NNG...Guh... Haa...  
Where did you learn to fight like this?!

Ilias SHUT UP AND FIGHT YOU FUCKING ROYAL CUNT!

Alice Tch...

She charges at Ilias with a right jab to the face, now, normally no one could dodge such a fast attack, but this is Ilias, who, by the way, moves to the right and counters with a right hook at the same time, but right after the hook comes another hook, but from the left, and right after the hook, comes an uppercut from her right fist. Alice's head is forcefully tilted up from the impact to her jaw, but is quickly brought down by reflex as it feels like a bolder has hit her right in the stomach, but, like last time, a knee is hit right in the nose, bringing her head back up to a normal vertical line. Alice, aware of what was coming next, sways her head to the left, and thrusts a right jab, however, Ilias, fighting with Emily's fury, sees this and reacts by grabbing Alice's fist, and, using the hand that went beside Alice's head, grabs the back of her head, bringing is closer to Ilias's forehead, but the foreheads to not touch, Ilias's forehead is rammed into Alice's nose, a cracking sound is heard echoing throughout the room.

Alice NNNG!

Alice grabs her nose and shuts her eyes from the sheer pain that she is going through, but this is a bad thing that she just did, because she did not see the back hand bitch slap, forcing Alice's body to sway to the right headfirst, Ilias, seeing this as an advantage, grabs Alice and slams her head into the wall, making a crack in it. Alice feels pain in her right side as a fist is jabbed into it, but this merciless onslought does not stop as Ilias turns Alice to the right a little bit, making Alice face her slightly.  
Afterwards, she delivers a package of fist directly to her stomach.

Luka Stop this!

Luka rushes over to help break up the fight.

Ilias Back off, you li'l shit!

Ilias says as she gives him a pimp-slap to the cheek of his face, sending him doing a 480 onto the floor. Alice seeing this with what little vision she has left, becomes engraged.

Alice You bitch! I'll show you to hurt my love!

Alice charges Ilias head on, utter fury in her eyes, with the speed of a Kenyan racing after a piece of fried chicken that is dangleing off his head on a string, however, this only makes Ilias's next attack all the much worse as she ducks under the lightning fast jab and grabs Alice's waist, and picks her up, lifts her over her head, and slams Alice headfirst into the floor, creating what is known as a Suplex. Ilias gets back onto her feet after that.

Ilias Haa...Haa...Haa...  
Fucking bitch.

Emily takes an unused plate, and knocks her knuckles on it twice, imitating a bell. Meanwhile,  
Tamomo gets up and races pver to Alice and checks her pulse.

Tamomo She's alive. Just not consious.

Ilias Hmph.

Ilias walks all the way around the table and takes a seat where she was previously sitting.  
Tamomo walks over to Luka and checks his pulse.

Tamomo Alive, but unconsious. And just from that one slap...

Ilias Some Hero...

The whole table is looking at Ilias.

Granberia I'll take them to another room.

Granberia gets up, and picks up the 2 knocked out people and brings them out of the room.

Alma Elma You took down the Monster Lord and the Hero who both killed you before...

Ilias Hmph. Talk shit, get hit.

San Ilia King Are you.. feeling okay, Goddess Ilias?

Ilias Haven't felt this good in a long time.

Emily Remember, she has some of my personality traits.

Ilias And it feels good to kick ass.  
I like the way you live, Emily.

Emily Thank you! It really does feel good to beat up the people who make you feel bad. Or who generally insult you.

Ilias Damn right! In fact!  
I'm going to change one of the commandments!  
Humans are allowed to have sex with monsters.  
To those who would want to follow me once more,  
indulge in whatever debauchery you wish. However, you will adress me with respect.  
In short; TALK SHIT, GET HIT.

San Ilia King So you're saying that you don't care if Humans have relations with Monsters?!

Ilias That's right! However,  
you better take notice that Angels will be swarming the area if I hear about a rape.

Sabasa King Heh. What if the Angels don't listen to you?

Ilias Then you bet your ass that I'm gonna be there beating the ass!

Grand Noah Queen With that kind of power and fiestyness, you'd be amazing in the Colosseum.

Ilias Hmm, I think I might try that.

Alma Elma That'll be fun.

Emily Um, Ilias, you have to be careful when using my power.  
You may have good control over it but it's not to be used all the time.  
Last time I used it too much I was in a coma for a week.

Ilias I'll be fine. I'm a Goddess,  
not a simple Angel. Anway, I'm starving.

San Ilia King Then, let us all eat!

Everyone picks up their forks, spoons, knives and other eating utinsils.

Arin I need to discuss a very important issue with Emily.

Emily And what is that?

Arin ...I meant about Emily.

Emily And that is?

Arin Goddess Ilias, Kings and Queens...  
I seek your aid.

San Ilia King Whatever for?

Emily I think we have enough people, Arin.

Arin There is a man, a very evil man. Who is trying to kill my little sister.

San Ilia King You are surely capable of guarding her very well!  
I have seen your combat skills first hand.

Arin This man, Danzo Shimura,  
has amassed an army. We have a small army of our own, but I fear he may have more than us by the month's end.

San Ilia King Why does he want to kill her?

Arin He more specifically wants her eyes as part of his eye collection. But he's trying to awaken a new power within her by targeting her friends and family.

San Ilia King How horrible! Well you have my full support!

Sabasa King What is this "new power?"

Arin I will show you.

Arin's eye changes to the Sharingan, then the Mongekyo. He looks at everyone with them, seemingly nothing happens, but with a lot f crackling and floor splitting, the wood and other parts of the floor reach up and grab all of them, wrappign around their arms and torsos.

San Ilia King Gah!

Sabasa King What is this?!

Queen Ant What.. Is this the power that this evil man wants?

The binds release them.

Arin Yes. However, Emily's power will be different. And since she's an Angel, it's power will be 10 times greater.

Sabasa King Hmmm... An evil man with a power like this.  
I can not let this stand!  
I will help you!

Grand Noah Queen I will help too. The fighters from the Colosseum will be a great addition to your defenses.

Emily All of this just to protect me? Geez, Arin. It's not like we don't have people who can blow up everything in a 3 mile radius!

Arin We still need more power if we're going up against Danzo's forces.

Emily Yes, because a failure of a scientist and his army of easily beatable robots is a match for martial artists who pilot giant mech suits.

Arin Emily, do you know who he's been sending letters to? No, you don't. So shut up.

Emily Don't me to shut up, you fucking edgy piece of shit! I'll kick the shit out of you!

Tamomo There it is.

Arin Remember what happened last time? Remember the StarFox crew? Remember those guys, Emily? Remember how I used you as a baseball bat, Emily?

Emily ...

Arin Ts'What I thought.  
Fucking brat.

Erubetie You say you want to protect her and you treat her like that?

Arin She's being a brat. I don't punish her physically, but I do emberress her.

Erubetie You told her to shut up first.

Arin Because she refuses to even think ahead about the dangers of this man! You don't know what he's like! One second, you're running him through with a knife in his eye,  
next you're discovering that he has stabbed you instead! He literally has the power to change reality!

Tamomo Wait, he literally has that power?

Arin.  
YES! He literally has the power to change reality! That's why if we somehow defeat all of his forces he'll just say "Hahaha, no." and they'll come back as if nothing has even happened to them! This man is a true monster, there is no way to beat him without excessive force and many multitudes of trickery and stratigic planning!

Tamomo In that case, count on me!

Granberia And me.

Granberia says as she comes back and sits in her chair.

Arin I should also mention, that with this kind of power, he could easily take over this world. You have strong warriors no doubt,  
and genious minds as well, but this man, with his army... And his power makes it easy for him to do what he wants, but not only that,  
one of his eyes enable him to mind control some people. And I fear if he mind controls the strongest here, well.. irreperable damage will be done.

San Ilia King Whatever the case, I will do everything in my power to make sure he does not have his way.

Grand Noah Queen Same here.

Sabasa King I will coopertate.

Grangold King As will I.

Ant Queen If the Grangold King thinks it wise, then so shall I.

Queen Harpy Not to break down any confidance or anything like that,  
but is it our place to meddle in their affairs?

Arin Our affairs are your affairs, this guy wants everything. It used to be just him wanting to protect his village, but he's gone mad with power. He now sees everything as a potential enemy, and the way your females of non human decent feed, he may see that as a hostility towards the villiage of his origins.

Queen Harpy Then I will work with you as well.

Tamomo So his village, should we attack it head on to provoke him and make him lose his mental balance?

Arin His village hates him, and the current leader is working with us to get rid of him.

Tamomo That makes no sense.  
If they hate him, why is he still trying to protect it?

Arin He sees himself as a dark protector. Protecting his village even if they hate him. He's a true patriot in his eyes.

Tamomo What is he like? We can make a battle stratagy surrounding his weakness!

Arin He's ruthless. He's a monster.  
He's willing to sacrifice everything in order to gain more power to protect his village, not at the cost of his own life,  
however. He will remain alive if he deems it necessary. He is also a very level headed individual. And believe me when I say this,  
he is as tricky as the trickiest fox alive.

Tamomo Hmm, not leaving me a lot of options here.

Arin smiles at Tamomo

Arin Options will come flooding to you when you see our aresenal of personel,  
weapons, and armors.

Tamomo Looking foward to it!

Just then! A puff of white smoke appears and slowly dissipates, leaving behind a certain individual,  
standing on the table.

Arin DANZO! What are you doing here?!

Danzo Just checking out the oppisition.  
Hmm, nothing to much to worry ab-  
Hmm...

Danzo is looking at Tamomo

Tamomo If you think you're leaving here,  
think again!

Danzo Heheheh. What a cute looking girl.  
I did not expect to find another 9 tails.  
You must be strong. Why don't you come with me, and I can give you all that you want.

Tamomo No thanks, I have everything I could ever want! HYAH!

She jumps after him, as does Granberia. Only to have him dissapear, and reappear with Granberia's sword and Tamomo in his left hand, holding her up to his face.

Danzo Hmm. Cute. But you don't match up to the 9-tails I know.

Tamomo RAGH!

She begins to bite at him. So moe! He tosses her away and examines Granberia's sword.

Danzo Hmm. Looks as if fire has been surrounded around this sword multiple times. Interesting.

Granberia Give me my sword back!

She rushes after him, knocking off some of the food that's on the table, but Danzo simply dissapears as she charges through him, her sword appearing back in her own hand.

Danzo I suppose I can take it easy if this is all you can manage, Arin.

Arin You're not leaving hear alive! UYAH!

Arin hops onto the table, unleashing a flury of attacks upon Danzo, who is dodging them all.  
Sweeps, uppercuts, jabs, hooks, roundhouses, all manner of attacks are avoided by Danzo.

Danzo You need to work on your skills, boy!  
Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage!

Danzo unlseashes a torrent of wind, which blows Arin back, and makes some cut wound on him.  
The blast was so powerful, it sent Arin into the wall, even cracking it.

Danzo HMPH! To think that you were once my student! What a disgrace!

He dissapears in a cloud of white smoke.

Arin Dammit... ack...

Tamomo and Granberia both rush to his aid.

Granberia Are you going to be okay, Arin?!

Arin Danzo... Dammit... if I was able to land 2 blows on you, but not him...  
Damn! He's stronger than I thought...

Arin gets up, bleeding from his chest.

Tamomo You're getting up with those wounds?!

Arin I'm fine. I'll just walk it off like I always do.

Tamomo I think not! You're going to lay down for a bit!

Arin I said I'm fine!

Tamomo No you're not! Lay down so I can heal you!

Arin I. Am. Fine.

Arin looks at Tamomo with those cold-hearted eyes he always has.

Tamomo You think looking at me like that is going to change my attitude?  
Don't make me laugh!

Ilias has gotten up in the middle of the conversation that the two are having and places her hand on his chest, a flash of golden light glows on him, and he is apparently healed.

Ilias Next time a girl offers to heal you,  
don't say "I'm fine" when you're bleeding!

Ilias knees him in the balls, and makes him clench into the fetal position.

Arin Emily you fucking brat! I-I mean...  
Damnit...

Emily Hehehe.. I punched him in the balls earlier today.

San Ilia King Well... I guess this is the end of the banquet.  
But, we have new allies and are the allies of new friends! Let us rejoice in the fact!

Luka barges into the room, sword drawn out.

Luka What's going on?! I heard fighting!

Tamomo Oh, it's nothing. Danzo was just here and...  
hmm?

Tamomo walks over to Luka, and gives him a couple of whiffs.

Luka Um, what are you doing?

Tamomo Oh, nothing! Just-

She punches Luka in the face, sending him into the wall, but, with a puff of smoke,  
he transforms into an ANBU Black Ops member.

Tamomo That you're not Luka.

ANBU Black Ops Member You stupid Fox... ugh...

He goes unconsious, unable to kill himself and destroy his body to prevent intel leaks.

Tamomo Danzo... He is as tricky as a fox.

Sabasa King If they're able to transform, could we trust any of us here?!

Tamomo Don't worry, everyone here is the real deal.

She says as she walks back to her seat.

Sabasa King I suggest we meet at the Monster Lord's Castle.

Arin Ung.. No need...

Arins gets up and walks back over to the table.

Arin I got a place. It has everyone there already.

San Ilia King Oh! Could you take us there?

Arin Sure can.

Arin waves does a Karate Chop motion with his hand, and a portal opens up.

Sabasa King Incredible! A portal to another dimension!

Arin We should go, and we should hurry. The forces at work are always watching and working to kill us.

Grand Noah Queen We need to send letters telling our lands that we are going away. Dhullahan and Cerberus would be awefully worried if I didn't come back in the next day.

Sabasa King I agree. That would be troublesome.

Arin Do what you need to do.  
I will take Emily back right away.

A day passes, and everyone is in the WAHOUSE. Tamomo is looking at the Zoids and Gundams, astonished at all of the mechanical weapons there are to be found in the WAHOUSE. The Kings and Queens are all nice and comfy, sitting and talking with the other rulers of various factions, villages, ect. Granberia is talking with the Dragonborn. Granberia speaks. "So, let me get this straight. You have the body of a man, but the soul of a Dragon?" "Correct, you are, Dragon Lady." Retorts the Dragin Bourne. "Can you breathe fire?" Granberia asks. To which to the Dragonborn replies: "Among other things. Such as Frost. I can even breathe Death itself. Not only that, but I can conjure up storms by meerly speaking!" "Such power! We must spar, sometime!" Granberia states. "How about right now?" Says the Drug Burn. Granberia replies with. "Perfect!" They both draw their swords, and they both clash, meanwhile, with Emily! Emily is sitting on a chair, a nice fluffy wuffy chair, made out of Fox Fur. Emily sighs. "-sad- Oh, Umbreon... I have the biggest fear you're going to die... What will I do if that happens..." "Well you can make sure you protect him." Naruto says as he stands tall over Emily, who is also accompanied by Soichi, Tevor Belmont, and Yusuke Urameshi. Soichi says: "Arin told us to train you. I figured that if you're going to be using my powers, I should teach you the best I can." "Same here, after you're done being trained by me, you can bet that you're going to throw the best damned punch you can!" Says Yusuke. "I will also teach you how to use the whip, seeing as how one of Kurama's main weapons is a rose whip, in addition to that, I will teach you the skills of a Vampire Hunter, and the knowledge of how to use your Holy Power!" Says the Vampire Hunter, and after him, the Hidden Leaf's Number One Knucklehead says: "And now that you have access to Kurama's chakra, I will teach you how to fully master it!" Emily retorts to all of that with "...Wow.. Thanks, guys! I really appreciate it! This is going to help me so much! EEEE!" She gets up, and they head off, into the back area of the WAHOUSE, which is outside, with a nice green pasutre. They begin their training with Kurama's chakra. With Mukakid going into her vagina shortly after going outside.

But, forces at work are indeed not only forces, but a force of nature.

A egg shaped man walks in front of Danzo. "I got something to help us. Built it myself." "Hmm, looks good." You can't see the thing, only the red glow of it's eyes. The Egg shaped man speaks once more. "That little blue furfaggot won't know what hit him! None of them will! HEHEHEHH!"  



	9. Chapter 8

(Arthur's Note: Sorry I'm not able to post these as much, work is breaking my balls. On top of that, I also got my own rented house! WHOO!  
Also, I'm rewatching and playing various shows and video games to remember who does what, behaves like what, and uses what. So sorry for the late posts.)

Hello, urchins! It is me, Denzel Crocker! I am only reading this fanfiction because it has FAIRIES in it.

Chapter 8: The FAIRY Forest

Little Emily has been training to use her newly acquired Nine-Tails Chakra. She is trying to form complex handsigns using her Kyuubi-Energy hands. "Almost... Almost... annnd... OX!" She ends up slipping and it is no longer formed into the OX handsign.  
A man in a blue suit walks up to her front. "Heheheh.. idn't that cute... BUT IT'S WROOOOONNNNNNGG!" He screams as the sheer force from his yell makes a huge blowback as if a torrent of wind hit her at 60 mph. "Jeez! You don't have to fuckin' yell at me, you bald fuck!" "Heheheh.. she's talkin' back. Idn't that cute... BUT IT'S WROOOOONNNNGGG!" Another torrent of wind shoots from his mouth. "Cut that out!"  
Naruto, standnig beside her, offers her advice. "You know, I didn't learn all of this in a day, either. However I trained for hours and hours on end. You'll get the hang of it." "I sure hope so! With this, I can masturbate using a huge hand instead of a simple dildo!" "Uh... I'm not sure you... Okay. Your power. Your buisness. "Heheheh.. she's a pervert. Idn't that cute... BUT IT'S-" "SHUT UP!" She says as she flattens him into a pancake. No blood has came out,  
or any bones broken, he's just flat as a pancake. "-weezing- Heh..heh..heh.. she smashed me.. idn't...that...cute...but...it's...wrong... ugh..." "Fucking psycopath, what kind of a man yells at a little girl just 'cuz she messes up a little?" A familiar voice calls out to her. "EMILY YOU FUCKING WASTE OF MOTHER NATURE'S PUSSY JUICE GET OVER HERE!" "D-DAD?!" She looks over to see Arin behind her, not her dad. "ARIN YOU FUCKING ASSHAT!" "HA! Got ya!"  
"Commander Arin, not cool." "Ha, sorry. I just had to do it to make her mad." "I'll show you mad, fucker!" She punches him in the balls, but to no avail as she hurts her hand." "OOWWW!" "I've got balls of steel." "LE REFERENCE AND MEMES XD! Shut the fuck up, you faggot..." "Le me. Le make little sister mad. U mad, sis? Le little sis tries to punch my le balls. Le little sis hurts her hand. Le u mad, sis?" "ARIN YOU FUCKING BITCH!" "Le I'm being a Le Memelord and there's nothing you can do to le stop me!" "OOO0OOUUUUUU!" "She mad lol" "Arin... " "Yes, le sis?" "I'm going to eat you. Prepare." "Huh?" "Emily sprouts 5 tails and forms the ninetails cloak, turning her into 5-tailed Emily. She looks like Naruto's normal 5 tailed form, but with her hair waving around, giving Naruto thoughts of his mom. "Jesus Christ, how horrorfying." Her mouth gets bigger and half her face opens up, and is big enough to swallow a person whole.  
"Wait you were serious about eating me?!" "rraaaggh..." She thrusts upward, and then downward onto Arin, leaving only his shins and feet sticking out, and starts chewing. "-Scared, pained- AAHAHH! AHHHHHHHH! OH GOD HELP ME! THIS HURTS! HOLY COW SOMEONE HELP! AAHHHH! AAHHHHHH! EMILY PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY! AAAHOOOWWWW!" "I'M LE EATING YOU, ARIN! I'M LE EATING YOU! I'M EATING THE MEMELORD, EVERYONE! YUMM!" "OOOWWW!  
EMILY STOP! I'M SORRY! I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT TWICE IF I KNEW YOU WERE A VOREPHILE! (Holy shit, guys, Walts of the Lazy chair room came on when I started writing this part...) AHHHHHH! HOOOWWW! WHYYY?! EMILY STOP! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! FUUUUCCCKKK!" She finally spits him out, and returns to her normal form. "For the record, I'm not a Vorephile. I only did that to punish you, Arin." Naruto asks: "What's a Vorephile?" Emily responds. "A Vorephile is a highly disturbing individual who gets sexual gratification from being eaten, or seeing another being eaten." "That's... gross." "I know. What a fucked up bunch those people are." Arin speaks as he gets up. "Eh, you're into what you're into." "What're you into, Arin?" "I don't partake in debauchery." "I didn't ask that." "I asked what you're into." "I'm not into anything." "It's a sin to tell a lie, Arin. You know that. And you call yourself a man of God." "Tch... Fine. I'm.."  
Emily and Naruto both lean in to listen. "I'm.. I'm into..." They lean in closer. "I'm... I'mintodragons!" "OHH! You're a scaley!" "S-Shut up!" Naruto asks a questshun. "What's a scaley?" "It's the lizard and scale version of a furry, which is what I apparently am." "Emily, you're a pokephile." "And a future pedophile!" Naruto speeks. "Wow, I'm a guy who has an entity living inside him and I have normal fetishes." "I don't think gangbangs are normal, Naruto." Emiyl retorts "Gang..bang?"  
"You know, when a lot of guys fuck a girl at once." "Ew! No! I'm not into that!" "Suuurreee you aren't!" "I would never let other men do those things with my girl!" "Who said other men?" "What are you implying?" "I'm implying that you and you're shadow clones are fucking your girl all at once." "W-What?! No!" "Yes, Naruto. And I bet you're using those truth seeking balls as something else when you go at it!" "N-...N-No!" "Ahh! I'm onto you and your perverted ways!" "I'm not going anything perverted! It's none of your buisness anyway!" "But it is my buisness! I'm the goddess of sex!" "What?!" Arin and Naruto both say in unison. "I may as well be cupid times 5!" "Do you actually do this stuff, Emily?" Arin asks. "No." Arin's face goes from quizicle to "really now." Naruto spaeks. "What do YOU do behind closed doors, huh?!" "I let a small black canine thing fuck me." "I regret asking. I need to think more about what I'm going to say before I say it." "Yes, you do." "ehh..." "Hey,  
wanna watch us next time we go at it?" "No way!" "Aw, oh well. Your loss." "Sister, you need to stop with the sinfulness of your ways." "Go fuck yourself, you trench coat wearing piece of edgy shit." "I'm serious. Your Angel power decresses when you do bad things." "And having sex is a bad thing?" "Before marriage, yes!" "Arin, you forget my place. I'm not bound by the laws of God anymore." "Too hell you are!" The Sibling's Sad destiny plays from C:CoD for BGM, starting off at the 18 second mark.  
"With each day, my Angelic power grows ever so stronger. You know why? Becauseof one simple fact." "And that is?" "My powers that rely on Holy Power don't come from his laws or his commandments. They come from himself. Love, compassion, and the care of others is what gives me my power. Not being a goddamned saint." "Emily..." "As long as I don't murder anyone for no good reason, or steal anything I'll be fine." "You really think that's true?" "Yes. When I have sex, I think about Umbreon.  
Not you, not some random fox guy, I think of him. Therefor I honor him. By honoring him, I show him respect, by showing respect, I show him care. Something you need to learn about." "But I DO care about you, Emily! It's because I care so much about you, that I don't want you doing these acts that you'll regret later on in life!" "If you care so much about me, then let me be who I want to be. Don't shelter me." "But I need to shelter you!" "From what? Murder? Corruption? Drugs? SEX?  
Arin, I'm fine. I've already had sex with 2 guys and I don't feel regret." "Actually you've only had sex with one male, the other one was a robot and therefor had no specific gender, he was just made to look like a male." "Ugh... whatever. The point is, I'm fine. I don't need you looking over me all the time. I don't need you looking over my sholder. Sasuke's brother sheltered him from a lot of bad things, and look what happened to him! His own brother, that he wanted to protect and loved more than anything else in the word, killed him. I may need protecting, but only from the worst of the worst. If I'm going to turn out to be the girl who's sucking off the whole Leaf Village then let me! If I'm the girl who's going to be used as a Pokecum dumpster, then let me! If I want to have nasty, nasty, sweaty sex with a Pokemon comes up to my knees, then let me! It's my choice. Don't go "protecting" me from the choices I want to make. If I have regrets, I'll deal with them.  
I'm an 11 year old girl who started having sex with an animatronic at age 10, I know I'm going to make some stupid mistakes in my future. Let me make them! It's better to make them than be sheltered from them only to be making them anyway!" "Emily.. I.." "You need to let go. Just let me go, Arin." "Emily..." "Arin..." "Alright. Alright. I'll let you be you. Just promise me that you won't do anything too stupid." "Can't make that promise. Sorry, Arin." "Damnit, Emily!" "Hehehehe!" "How long have you been training?" "4 days, why?" "More like 2 days, you goof off to much." Arin stands back up. "And?" "Emily. I hate to nag you, but Danzo will kill you if he gets the chance. You need to get stronger." Naruto speeks. "He's right, Emily. If Sasuke couldn't kill him as he was, then you don't stand chance just yet." "Damnit, Naruto! Waht happened to all of that encouraging talk?!" "That's over, it's time to get serious!" "All right! Total serious mode engaged!" Arin talks. Speaking of engaged, Emily, that ring you're wearing, is that an engagment ring?" "Sure is!" Naruto and Arin in unison. "WHAT?!" "Yeah! Umbreon proposed to me yesterday!" Both again: "WHAT?!" "Yeah!" Arin speaks. "No way in hell am I going to let my littlesister get married to a fucking small black motherfucker!" "Arin! What did we just talk about?!" "Oh... right." "But, Emily! You're so young!" "Naruto. Shut up. I killed a man before you." "What, no you haven't!" "Sure I have." "Come to think of it... I've never killed anyone..." "Wait what."  
"Heheh, yeah. I always just beat them senseless." "Wow. Talk about a huge faggot." "Because I don't kill people?" "No. For falling in love with Sasgay." "H-Hey! There's no need for that!" "What? Can't handle the truth spoken out to you?" "It's not like that! Jeez! Where is everyone getting this rumor that me and Sasuke are lovers?!" Then, as if he were the devil, Sasuke appears from behind them. "Naruto-Kun. It's Saturday. Tonight you're going to use Sexy Jutsu and wear a Hatsune Miku outfit, seeing as how it's cosplay night. Thought I'd let you know before our special moment tonight." Naruto's face turns red, and with a horrorfied expression on it. "OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUWWAHHHHTTTT?!" "I fucking knew it!" Emily proudly states. "SAUSKE! WE'RE JUST GOOD FRIENDS! WE'RE NOT GAY! ...I'M NOT GAY!" "-tearful- But... B-But.. that night under the stars! W-With the Susano'o and your Tailed Beast transformation!" "WOOOYYYYOOOOO WUUUUUWHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHTTT?!"  
"Whoa, I thought you were only into gangbangs for an unusual fetish... but that's... something else." "N-Naruto... You're dumping me?! You're... You're going to friendzone me after a month of our special nights?!" "WE NEVER DID THAT! WE NEVER DID ANY OF THAT!" "Took you 2 that long?" "SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" Sasuke starts laughing uncontrollably, then in a puff of white smoke, is transformed into a kid with a long blue scarf. Who is on the ground laughing. Naruto sutters: "Ko...Ko...Ko.."  
"AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -gasp- AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "-pissed- Kooonaaa...haaamaa...ruuuuu... I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TILL I HURT! GET OVER HERE!" "OH DARN! HEHEHEHEHE!" He hops up in a jiffy, and runs into the WAHHOUSE!" "Great. There goes my training. Oh well! Time for a break!" "Oh no you won't! I'm going to train you!" "-Happy gasp- Are you going to teach me how to take it up the butt?!" "What? No! Emily!" "Hehehehe... Alright. I suppose I can learn something from the edge lord." "-sigh- ..Alright. I will show you how to do the-" He is interupted by a roar and a Dragon. "Come on, Emily!" The 2 rush into the WAHHOUSE, only to see that a black Dragon is at the entrance, with Danzo on top. "What the hell?! Danzo has a Dragon?!" "This is getting out of hand!" Emily says. The Dragonborn and Granberia are at the front, staring the 2 down. "Danzo! You escaped my sword once, you won't do it again!" The Dragonborn is stareing at the dragon. "ALDUIN!"  
The black durgin speaks. "Ahh, Dragonborn. It's been a while!" "How are you back?! I and the others killed you!" "HAA HAA HAA! You can't kill the first born of Akatosh, a Divine!" Granberia speaks. "Wait, you know this thing?!" "Yes. His name is Alduin the world eater, a dragon, and the son of a God, the God of time and All-Father to the other Divines." "This guy must be extremly powerful then... Oh well! The stronger the opponent the better! RRAAAAH!" She charges at Alduin, but her charge is retorted with a "FUS-RO-DAH!", sending her flying to the other end to the WAHHOUSE wall. "HA HA HA! Pitiful creature. Now, Dragonborn, you're mine!" Granberia is already back at the front. "No way! It's you and I, Dragon to Dragon!" "Dragon? HAA HAAAA HAAA! HAHAHAHA! You call yourself a DRAGON? AHH HAAA HAA! You make me laugh! Why, you're nothing more than a mere egg to a real dragon! And when compared to me, you don't even exist! HAA HAA HAA!" "How dare you! I am one of the Four Heavenly Knights! And you will pay for-" "FUS RO DAH!" Again, she is sent back to the other side of the WAHHOUSE. "Hmph. You're not worthy of a more powerful shout" Arin and Emily are finally there. "DANZO! YOU WRETCH!" Arin Exclaims. To witch Danzo replies: "Arin. How nice to see you again. Your wounds healed nicely I see." "I'm going to put an end to your evil ways!" "Evil? I do all of this to protect the hidden leaf! No matter how it's done, protecting the Leaf is what must be done." Naruto joins the Dragonborn,  
Arin and Emily. "We don't need your protection, you slime! We have peace now! Go away!" "How long before the other countries break that peace? And which one will do so? You might be the savior of the world, but you're a fool to think that we will have everlasting peace." "And how would you know that?!" "Everyone is different, Naruto. There will indeed be one day be those who desire war, and they will start one. I am only thinking what's best for the Leaf." "What's best for the Leaf?! You don't know what's best for us! You never did! You had an entire family slaughtered to "protect" the Leaf when you were only after their Sharingan!" "Hmph. Shows how little you really know. Oh well, it does not matter. Alduin, let us leave this place." "Tor... SHUULLL!" As Alduin exclaims that, streams of fire extrude from him mouth, scorching all in it's path. And in the confusion, he flies away, Danzo aboard his back. "GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Granberia says as the Dragon flies off. "Damnit! I couldn't do anything!"  
Says the female Dragon lady. Mukakid speaks into Emily's ear, whispering. "Emily, a Dragon and a man who can change reality. This is bad, we can't win against that kind of power. I'm going to take you to the FAIRY Forest." "Wow, really?! To the FAIRY Forest?!" "Yes, to the FAIRY Forest. We need to leave fast." "But why, Muka?" "Because, I know some powerful FAIRIES that will be able to help you." "Wow, thanks, Muka!" "Arin! I'm going to take Emily to the FAIRY Forest." "Why?" "Because of reasons."  
"Good enough for me. But I'm sending Umbreon and Leon with along." Mukakid speakz up yo. "Leon? Which Leon? The Zoid Pilot? The member of StarWolf?" "The Special Agent from the REverse." "Oh, that one. He should come in handy." "Yeah. Let me go let him know." "That Leon? Can we count on him, Mukakid?" Emily asks. "Yes, we can Emily." "How can you be so sure? What about the Narawhatevers?" "Hmm, those guys. They won't be a match for Leon S. Kennedy. He's fought against a giant mutated fly and won."  
"That's it? Just a giant mutated fly?" "Emily, he has also fought against countless zombies, Ganados, Lickers, Giant Spiders, an army veteran with a mutated sword for an arm, and a 4 foot Castillian." "Whoa, that's a lot of low level enemies! I'm not sure about this now." "Emily, he's stronger than an ant if an ant was 6 inches big." "Tch. Not saying much." "Um.. 7 inches." "-gasp- You're just fucking wth me!" "Nope. However, he is really strong. I don't mean he can lift a car with his bare hands, but he's got good survival instincts." Arin comes back with Leon. "Protect my little sister, Agent Kennedy. I'm counting on you." "Don't worry, she'll be in good hands." "To the FAIRY Forest!" States Mukakid. "Wait, Umbreon isn't here. Also, take this." Arin hands her a MPad. Emily replies with: "An iPad?" "No. This is an mPad. Made by Microsoft. Because with Microsoft: Greatness Awaits." "What? Isn't that Sony's thing?" "Yep. I'm just getting paid more everytime I say something like that. And the more I say it, the more I can buy Mountain Dew, because I like to Dew it To it." Mukakid states: "You sold out, big time." "What? No I didn't! I just bring... Power to the Players!" "Son of a bitch, Arin!" Emily says. "I can't help it! I get paid for saying these things! And I'm lovin' it!" Mukakid states: "Let's hurry and get Umbreon before he makes another one." They run off to find Umbreon, and Arin yells out to them: "GET ME A BURGER AND FRIES, I'M THINKIN' ARBIES!" The 3 hurry to a room that is Umbreon's. Did I mention that this WAHOUSE has rooms for people to sleep in, as well as personalize? Well they do. The warehouse is so fucking big you could fit 12 football fields in it, and that's only the used parts. Like, what te fuck? Who in the name of a rotten possem's vagina managed to build this? This is obnoxiously huge, like, I mentioned this was Huge like a Jackman, but fuck. You could fly a jumbo passenger plane at 34 feet in the air inside with reletive ease if you wanted. But, back to the story of a little girl who has a lust for small forest animals... They enter the room without knocking, and see a Pokemon, also known as an Umbreon, sexually positioned over a body pillow with Flannery as the picture. "AHHH!" Umbreon screams in excitment of being startled. "UMBREON! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" "Uh..I .Uhh...i...Well... Uhh.." "WHY IS THERE A PICTURE OF A RED HAIRED GIRL THERE?!" "Well... uhhh..." "WHY ARE YOU FUCKING A PILLOW, UMBREON?! WHY ARE YOU FUCKING A PILLOW?!" "I... don't know..." "DAMNIT, UMBREON! IF I SEE YOU WITH THAT WOMAN I'LL FUCK UP THE BOTH OF YOU TO NEXT MILLINIA!" "I'm sorry, Emily! She's just so hot!" "I'LL SHOW YOU HOT! AS I'M THROWING YOU ON A FUCKING GRILL!" "PLEASE, EMILY! NO!" "IN THE FUCKIN' OVEN YOU GO IF I SEE YOU WITH ANOTHER WOMEN! IF I EVEN HEAR A RUMOR THAT YOU ARE!" Mukakid speekz up bruh: "You're a girl, not a woman, Emily." "FUCKING SALAMANDER!" She picks him up off of her sholder and throws him to the ground, and stomps on him, a crunch is heard.  
"-gasp-" She lifts her foot up, and slowly moves it away, revealing a flattened Salamander. Blood, and a couple of bones are seen extruding from the corpse. "-shaking, worried- m..m...m... Muka...kid?" No response from the Salamander's lifeless carcass. With an extremly sad, and disbelieving voice, she says as she kneels down: "M...Muka...kid... No... I... I ... No! No-hohohoooooo!" The waterworks start as tears of sorrow gush out of the corners of her eyes. "Emily... What did you do?!" Umbreon says in disbelief.  
With a shaking crying out voice, she retorts with: "I... killed him! I killed Mukakid the SalaFAIRY! My source of power... My friend..." Leon speaks: "Our chances of survival just plumeted..." The corpse of the SalaFAIRY puffs into white smoke and turns into a small log. "Wait, what?" "Emily, you have to work on your anger issues. This is me being serious." "Mukakid! How?! Where?!" "On your head, you dumb kid!" She grabs him and holds him up to her face. "How?!" "Substitution Jutsu, Emily!" "Where in the lush green vallys of FUCK did you learn to do that?!" "Naruto taught me, Emily. It's something you need to learn how to do. It could even put a stopper in death in he's comin' for you." "Hmmm... Interestnig, I suppose I could learn some more from that guy." "Interestsnig?" "Yeah, I put an N where the I was supposed to be by accident." "...To the FAIRY Forest!" "Okay!" The 3 head off, walking out of thw WAHOUSE. "Guys, wait." Leon states. "Hmm?" Emily queries. "How are we going to get there?" Mukakid speaks up. "I know a way! MMMMM...  
WOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO" An alien flying saucer drops down from the sky and beams them up, inside the ship, is a white big head small body Alien. "AYY LMAO!" "What?!" Emily asks. Mukakid says with confidance: "TO THE FAIRY FOREST, MY VANILLA FRIEND!" "Ayy lmao?" "You know, 'cuz you're white?" "AYY LMAO?!" The ship teleports to the skies over the Forest of which the FAIRY Forest resides. "Ayy lmao!" "Thanks, Ayy Lmao!" "Ayy lmao!" Emily speeks. "What is he saying-AAAHHHHHH!" They are dropped out of the bottom of the spaese Kraft, and are now plumeting to the ground at high speeds. Emily speeks again. SHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!" Leon yells. "FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKK!" And finally, Umbreon screams "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMNNNNN!" As they hit the top of te tree line, the Forest turns from a normal Forest into a huge place of nothing but trees, streams, lakes, rocks, and other assortments of things belonging to a Forest. Except this has a slight blue mist in it." They land on their feet, but gentally, as if they were slowly falling, which is exactly what happened when they got near the bottom. "I thought we were gonna die..." Emily states in disbelief. "I don't understand your world, Emily." Leon says. "I don't either, Leon." "Well lets go forth, we need to find the Royal Temple. Hmm, it's a little ways away, but we should be able to reach it within an hour." Says dikakuM. "UGGHH..." States ylimE. They head in the direction of the Royal Temple. As they walk, a sum of minutes have passed, having walked through the mysterious Fo-Rest and it's mysterious way of being mysterious of the mysteries it holds, they spot a weird round thing coiled up on a tree. "What is this, Muka?" "I... don't really know. Poke it!" "I would advise against that, Emily." Leon states, confidant in his knowlidge that this isn't something they want to poke. "...YOLO!" Emily states has she pokes the white fluffy thing that is big and coiled up around a tree. They hear growling. "I told you not to poke it, Emily!" Says Disc 1 of Resident Evil 2 for the Playstation. The creature pokes it's head out from the other side of the Redwood child, and it appears to be some sort of Lynx. That is, until it uncoils itself and reveals that it's a Drakat. A Feline type monster that has the body and skeletal structure of a quadreped Dragon, but the fur and head and tail of a domestic house cat, meaning this one is a weaker version compared to the Ligon, or the Drager. The Drakat Lynx gives them a roar combined with a hiss. Oh-Oh...Okay." Emily says in fear. "Damnit! Emily, go hide!" Says the man who rudely walked into a man's house in Europe without knocking,  
even killing the guy in his own home who was inhabiting it, as he draws his trusty 9mm Handgun. "Like hell! Mukakid!" "Right-O!" Mukakid swoops down and swooces right into her vaginal crevice. "NNG..." Emily Grunts. Leon has begun firing rounds into the beast, hitting it multiple times in the head, it's fur turning red somewhat from the bullets hitting the skin. "Mukakid, I want the Fox power!" "Which one?!" "The Kurama one!" The 9tails cloak emerges. "Not that Kurama! I meant the Red Haired one!" "Oh! Sorry, they have the same name."  
The Nine74115 cloak dissipates, and mist flows through the air, a figure, 5'3 in height, emerges from the mist as the mist dissipears. "Alright, let's do this, Dragon Cat thing." She puts her hand behind her head, and pulls out a rose. "ROSE WHIP!" The Rose extends into a whip. "Hmph... let's get this over with." She run foward, jumping as she gets close enough to the Drakat Lynx. She swings her hand downwards, the Rose Whip following shortly after, striking the Drakat Lynx in the face, scarring it for the rest of it's life. The Drakat Lynx, angered at the pain from the diagANAL wound between it's eyes reaching it's mouth, gives another Hiss-Roar. "RELOADING!" Leon states as he reaches for another mag. "I don't need guns." Says Yoko Emily as she leaps into the air again. Emily spins about 430 degress before sending the whip to slash horizontally at the Drakat Lynx's face, but as it is about to connect to deliver another wound, the Drakat Lynx opens it's mouth, and then afterward slams it shut teeth first onto the whip, slinging it's head to the left, snapping the whip, making it useless. "Tch! Damnit!" The Drakat Lynx charges for Emily, with the speed of an NWA running from the cops, 'cuz they can't catch a real nigga like him. The Drakat Lynx leaps into the air, and comes down, right claw reared back ready to strike, but several bullets are started to move into the Drakat Lynx's left side, knocking it off course, sending it beside Emily to her left, and onto it's side. "Thanks, Leon." "No prob." The Drakat Lynx rolls over onto it's feet, and re-positions itself into it's combat stance, however, its legs are shaking. "Tch... Still want more?" "Shadowball!" Umbreon says as he does a backflip before launching the Shadowball with CUR-RAZY BACKGROUNDS! behind him. It hits the Drakat Lynx in the chest as the Drakat Lynx stands on its hind legs to deliver a claw attack. With a pained, pitiful roar it collapses to the ground, heavily wounded by the explosion from the Shadowball. "Hmph. Barely worth our time." Just then, 2 little heads poke out from the base of the Tree that the Drakat Lynx was coiled upon. The two heads seem to be Lynx heads, but as they surface from the underground, it turns out that they're Drakitten Lynxes. "Uh oh." Leon says. The 2 Drakitten Lynxes rush over to their seemingly parent, mewing for it to wake up. A soft meow-like growl is heard from the Drakat Lynx. "What have we done..." Emily speaks softly. The Drakat Lynx, with a final groan, closes its eyes and stops moving. The Drakitten Lynxes start nudging and mewing at their fallen parent. "m..Mukakid.. is there way to bring it back? With my Angel powers?" Emily thinks. "Yes, Emily. But only if it isn't dead. I'll transform you into an Angel now." The form fades away, back into Emily's normal form, then wings appear and her hair glows white, yada yada you know the rest. "Place your hands on it, Emily. I'll do the rest." Emily slowly walks over to the Drakat Lynx, and softly places her hands on the Drakat Lynx's back. Then, her hands start glowing white, as does the Drakat Lynx. The Drakat Lynx's Drakitten Lynxes backpeddle a little bit, frightened about what is happening to their parent. Emily speaks inside her mind. "Mukakid, this is really making me tired." "Well, Emily. You're healing the dragon cat thing by using your own life force, of course if you had better control of your powers this would be .2 percent of your power. Besides, this thing is an inch from death, you're basically taking it's soul from the heavens and slamming it back down into the body. That's why this is taking a lot." "I am taking its soul from the heavens?!" "No, you're bringing it back to life." "But you said it was an inch from death!" "Emily. It's vital organs were shutting down, you're bringing them back up..." "Oh." A few moments are spent healing the Drakat Lynx. Then, after the healing is done, no wounds could be found on the Drakat Lynx. A soft growl can be heard from the Drakat Lynx, indicating life. The 2 Drakitten Lynxes rub the Drakat Lynx. The Drakat Lynx does the same. The Drakat Lynx looks at Emily, as if wondering why she helped it. "...come on guys, let's go." Emily says. "Right..." Leon and Umbreon say in unison. As they walk away, Emily gives one last look at the Drakat Lynx, and the Drakat Lynx looks at her. Emily gives it a smile, the Drakat Lynx, gives her a weird facial expression, possibly a smile back. The group walks far enough to where the Drakat Lynx and it's Drakittens can no longer be seen. Please help, I can't stop typing Drakat Lynx. Drakat Lynx. Drakat Lynx. I suppose we shall now read the story of the Drakat Lynx. Yes, we will now accept life in the world of the Drakat Lynx.

Chapter 1: Drakat Lynx

The Drakat Lynx den. The little Drakat Lynx was in her room, drawing pictures of Golems that she thought looked cool. Scattered around her were stone tablets with pictures of drawn golems on them, golems such as Rock-E, The Rock-1000, and various other golems from different legends. A booming roar came up from deeper in the den. "-ROAR- -ROAR- -HISS-" Wide-eyed, she gets up and makes haste for the lower levels of the den. As she walks into the feeding area, in front of her was a large male Drakat Lynx, a smaller female Drakat Lynx with a bruise on her eye, a teen-age Drakat Lynx with a rock in it's hand, and a Drakitten with food over it's mouth. "Hiss, small roar, hiss- The Drakat Lynx lays down ajacent from her father, who just spoke. Below her chin was a rock with smashed potatos, a slice of Sen-yo's Pizza, and some peas.

Wait, fuck, what am I doing? Why am I writing about a Drakat Lynx when there's a perfectly good loli to write about? I KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING! SPIRIT, BE GONE FROM THIS HOUSE! PRAISE DAH LODE! PRAISE DAH LORDY!

Ahem, sorry for that little... problem. Now, going back to the adventures of a little loli who has lusty bi-pedal on quad-pedal sex with a Pokemon which I haven't gotten the rights to use. I wonder what Satoshi Taijiri would think of this? I'd love to see/hear his reaction. I know my gf would leave me if she knew I wrote fanfiction. ...that is if I had a gf. tfw no gf.  
MEANWHILE, AT THE WAHOUSE!  
Hector and Ash are having a battle. Hecter's Innocent Devil against Ash's Pikachu. "GO, CAIN!" "GO, PIKACHU!" The winged humanoid flies toward Pikachu. "PIKACHU, THUNDERSHOCK!" "Piiii..KAAA...GAAH!" "Cain, Hector's Devil type Innocent Devil has picked Pikachu up, and is pummeling him. "PI-PI-PI-PI-PI!" Pikachi says as each punch lands from Cain's fist. "PIKACHU, NO!" "SLAM IT DOWN, CAIN!" "Hearing a command from it's master, Cain lifts Pikachi above it's head, and slams the yellow mouse Pokemon on the ground, simular to when a football player scores a touchdown. Ash runs to his Pikachu, which has a brused and bloodied up face, even missing part of a tooth. "P..Pikachu! No!" Ash says as he looks at Pikachu's near dead body. "Here, Ash." Serena says as she walsk up to him, handing him a full restore. "Thank's, Serena. Here you go, buddy." Ash uses full restore! Pikachu's health is restored! Then, as if nothing has even happened, Pikachu's bruised and beaten body is healed to the max. "PIKACHU!" Says the yellow rodent as he jumps up and hops once, letting everyone know he's going to be OK.  
"Jeez, that must have been terrible, Pikachu!" Ash says. "Pi, Pikachu..." "Hector's Innocent Devils are strong..." "Indeed, they are Ash." Hector says as he walks up to the trio. "What kind of training do you guys do together?" "Training? I don't train them. These Devils are fighting for their lives. And mine, as well." "Wait, so they're this strong because you fight to survive?!" "Yes. In a long journy when I was seeking revenge against a man for doing something horrible, I raised several Innocent Devils, and multiple generations passed since the first ones, therefor making them stronger than their parent. Cain, is a 3rd generation Devil type Innocent Devil. He's the strongest in my group, despite the rest being 6th generation." "Whoa, he's only the 3rd one and he is stronger than the rest.. That's amazing!" Ash says. "It's incredibly tedius to make a Devil type evolve to this level..." Meanwhile, while one battle has just ended, another is about to take place, as a very familier face rushes into the WAHOUSE, screaming and holding a bloody, slightly rusted cutlass above his head. "'ELLO, LUBBAS! LET'S 'AVE A LIL' PARTAY!"  
It is none other than Foxy the Pirate Fox, Emily's Ex-Boyfriend, a psudo-PTSD sufferer, a very lucky pedophile, and a scrourge to all the people who dwell on land. "What is that?!" Sasuke says as he readies his sword. "I BE THE PIRATE FOX, YOUNG LADDIE!" Foxy charges at Sauske Uchiha, a man who was once a terrorist. Foxy, the pi-rate Fox, brings his cutlass down onto Sauce-Kay, but the Sharingan user easily blocks it, however he does not see the incoming kick that is delivered to his groin just as Sasuke had blocked the blade. He goes down, his testicles damaged from a foot made of steel. "IS ALL OVAH, LUBBAH!" Foxy says as he underhands his cutlass, and brings it down , only to have it be blocked by a Susano'o ribcage. (Author's note: I just ate a whole bunch of chocolate and watched Filthy Frank, so this should be good.) Sauske, using his Susano'o, creates a spooky skeletal hand and knocks Foxy away. As Sauske stands back up, he looks at Foxy with his Sharingan. Battle-1 from DMC3 plays for BGM. "Come on, you freak!" Sasuke says. "WIT PLESAH LUBBAH!" Foxy charges at him, thrusting his cutlass, but Sauske seeing this as a simpleton's move, meerly steps to the left, grobbing Foxy's left arm, and tripping him over his foot, causing Foxy to fall to the ground. "Is that all?" Sas-ook says as he stands tall and proud over the pirate. "NOT AT ALL, YE LUBBER!" Foxy hops up with haste, and gets ready to charge at Uchiha brand Sauce-K, but something is lasso'd around Foxy's arms. "WHAT IN THE FOOKIN' 'ELL IS THIS?!" It yanks Foxy backwards, making him fall back onto his foxy tailhole. And, without a moment later, a man in a cowboy hat walks up to them. "Hello... My name is-u... Cowboy Tanaka." "Does this strange creature belong to you?" Asks the Uchiha. "Yes, kinda. Not really, but I'm in charge of watching him." "Then watch him more carefully." Sasuke says as he leaps into the air off camera like they always fucking do in the Naruto anime. MeanHwhile, WITH THE LEGION OF JEW!

"WE'VE GOT TAKE THAT NEW MONEY!"

"YES! AND FLOOD OUR POCKETS WITH IT!"

MEWAN WHILE: With Emily and company, they are still walking to their destination. "Ugh... can you carry me, Emily?" Umbreon asks the lustful Angel. "No. Walk there yourself." Retorts the lustful Angel to the Dark type Pokay-Mon. "Pleeaasee?" "No, Umbreon." "-sultry- Pretty please...?" Umbreon uses attract! "Sure! Anything for my little Umbreon!" Emily's pupils have changed into pink hearts. She picks him up and begins carrying him. "That was a quick change of heart." Says the Special Agent. "Anything... for my... Umbreon." Mukakid states: "That was a dirty trick, Umbreon."  
"Oh, shut up, you black Salamander thing." "You're black too, Umbreon." "Still!" They continue walking for what seems like hours, then, the reach a temple. A large gray stone temple with 4 heads on the entrance. The leftest is a Wolf's head, the left is a Bear head, with Tusks and a pig snout, the right one is a typical Fox's head, while the rightest one is a Salamander's head. "Here we are!" Mukakid states. "Finally! I hated walking through all of that." Umbreon says before he hops out of Emily's arms. "Let's head in! This is going to be great! You're going to get a whole lot stronger,  
Emily." Says the black SalaFAIRY. "Good, then let's head in." They all head into the tall half-oval shaped doorway, and inside, will leave you speechless. Click here to find out more. Inside, are 3 large beings. The leftest, is a 13ft tall wolf, sitting down on a pillow chair, asleep. On the right of the wolf, is a 16ft tall bear with tusks, aka a Boarbear, to the right is a 5.5 foot tall woman who looks like a normal human, however she is dressed in a traditional Japanese Kimono. To the right, is no one. And all of their heights should be noted that they aer sitting down, and are all asleep, sitting up. "Whoa... these guys are huge!" States the sinful Angel. "Who are they?" Asks Leon S. Kennedy, survivor of the Racoon City incident, recsuer of the President's daughter from a hellhole in Europe, and recently an exposer to a conspiracy in the ministry of Defense. Mukakid retorts: "They are the founders of the Forest of FAIRIES." "There's an empty space after the woman." Says the Special Agent, slayer of many Europeon cultists, zombies, and ministers of Defence. "Ahh, that's..." Mukakid says, but can't finish his sentance. "Who is it, Mukakid?" Asks the Angel who isn't supposed to sin but does it anyway. "I... uh.." One of the creatures start to snort, as if smelling something good or someone they know. And it's the Boarbear, who speaks, and has a gruff buff old man voice. "Hmm? HMM?! -sniff- Tyrlon?! Is that Tyrlon of the SalaFAIRIES?!" "Uhhh..." Mukakid mumbles. "IT IS! IT'S TYRLON! IT'S TYRLON OF THE SALAFAIRIES!" The woman wakes up, she has a slight Japanese accent. "Ugh... Kurlok... I've only been asleep for 20 years... you know I need a century of beauty sleep to look my best!" "BUT IT'S TYRLON! HE'S BACK!" "What?! No way!" "HE IS! HE'S RIGHT OVER THERE!" He lifts his paw, and points over at Emily. "Kurlok, Trylon is a Salafairy, not an Angel." Emily's group is awestruck at the things that is happening in front of them. "NO, TAKIKO! HE'S ON THE ANGEL'S SHOLDER!" "Huh? ...Oh! He IS back! Well, welcome home, Trylon." "Uhhmm..." Mukakid mumbles to himself. "Mukakid, you have some explaining to do." States the incestual, lustful, Pokephilic, Pedophilic, sinful Angel. "I..." retorts the possibly lying black SalaFAIRY. Kurlok, the Boarbear locks his eyes on Umbreon. "-GASP- IT'S AN ABYSSAL VULPINE!" Takiko, the human-looking one speaks. "It is! Kill it!" "Wait, what?! WHAT?!" Takiko, once looking like a normal Asian human, leaps into the air, does a somersault, and transforms into a 12ft tall 9-Tailed Fox. "OH SHIT!" Yells Emily, the very lustful beastialital Angel. Takiko the 9-Tails is snarling and Growling at Umbreon. "Um... I'm... I'm not... Uh... Y.. You're beautiful..." He says as he uses attract. "This one... called me.. beautiful.. I think I like him... NO WAIT! MINDGAMES! YOU SCUM!" But, it failed. Just then, a very gentle, yet powerful voice is heard. "He's not an Abyssal Vulpine. Go back to your seat, Takiko." "Grr..."  
She reforms back into her normal Hyoomin form and walks back to the giant red pillow she was sitting on. "Thanks... whoever that was..." Emily says. "No problem, little Angel." Says the Wolf to the leftest of the group in front of them. "He Speaketh again: "Ah, it has been a while, Tyrlon." "I-It has, sir." "I trust your journey has been succsessful?" "I-it..it has, Sir." The large Silver furred Dire Wolf, with his eyes still closed, speaks with his powerful, yet gentle voice: "So, this Angel, is she the one?" "Y-Yes, sir." Retorts the SalaFAIRY. "Well, then I guess she will just have to endure!" "Yes... sir..."  
replies the small black SalaFAIRY. Mukakid crawls down her torso, but does not stop to SWOOCE right into her Poke-owned loli vagina, instead makes his way to her legs, and then her feet, and finally onto the floor. "Um? Mukakid? O_O?" He swiftly scurries all the way to the giant red pillow beside Takiko. As he rests ontop of the pillow which is too big for him, not even a dent is made in it, speaks: "I, Tyrlon the black SalaFAIRY, have chosen Marry Manson, Angel, wielder of the Sharingan, to recieve the power of the Black SalaFAIRY. Do you, Marry Manson, accept this gift?" "Yes, I do." Responds the oh so, lustful yet beautiful loli Angel, Emily. "Then, by accepting the gift of the Black SalaFAIRY, I am obligated to bestow upon you the knowledge that in order to properly recieve the gift of the Black SalaFAIRY, you must defeat me in single combat." "Oh. Alright. I suppose I can fight you..." "First, you must accept my proposal to dual. Do you, Marry Manson, accept my duel?" "Yes, I do. Let's get this started already!" "Such impatience. That will lead you to a quick death, Emily." "Tch! Whatever, loser! Get over here so I can stomp your small ass again!" "As you wish, Emily." He hops high into the air, and without a puff of smoke, or anything, he morphs into a 6ft tall, and a 13ft long Black Salamander with reflecting elongated spikes. He lands in front of Emily. "OH SHIT!" Screams the Blue Eyes White Loli in fear. Mukakid, with a deeper, more hiss-like voice says: "I AM TRYLON THE BLACK SALAFAIRY, I HELPED FOUND THIS FOREST AND WILL NOT BE DEFEATED SO EASILY AS YOU DID THE REST OF THE FOOLS WHO DARED GO AGAINST MY POWER AS I WAS LENDING IT TO YOU!" With that, he gives one final roar-hiss to Emily, blowing her hair back and even knocking her a little off balance.  
Poacher from Baten Kaitos Origins plays for BGM, but everything fades out for the announe/story teller to announce the next line, and the music that accomanies the announcer guy is the Dragonball Z announcing theme at the end of every episode.

WILL EMILY BE ABLE TO DEFEAT MUKAKID, ALSO KNOWN AS TYRLON THE BLACK SALAFAIRY? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON EMILY'S EXCELLENT EXPEDITIONS!

This story was horrible! F!

Now off to find and capture Turner's... FAIRY GODPARENTS! Equipment and other items is heard falling over from being banged against. 


	10. Author's announcement

Author's announcment:

I did not know this god of lightning was a proffesional fry cook.

Am typing this at friend's house.

Please give me some time to rewrite the whole thing again. 


End file.
